


The Escape from Avernus

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Heaven of Dreams [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal, Body Horror, Child Neglect, Coma, Deception, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Murder, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Spirit World, Trapped, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Learning the awful truth of the Heavenly Star, X, Y, and Rakutsu are determined to leave it with everyone in the dream alive and well...though the Queen is also just as determined to keeping there too, and will do anything to do so.
Relationships: Gold/Y | Yvonne Gabena, Matière | Emma & Fleur-de-Lis | Lysandre, Platinum Berlitz & X, Trova | Trevor & Y | Yvonne Gabena, Trova | Trevor/Y | Yvonne Gabena, X & Y | Yvonne Gabena, X/Y | Yvonne Gabena
Series: Heaven of Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384903
Kudos: 6





	1. The Endless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Sword is so much fun and is keeping me from finishing this story. But anyways, this is the finale for this series! While Hatospe will have more content added in the future (Lusamine is going to get her own story added onto TWOHAD, but it isn't romantic because no), I'm going to be taking a long break before I decide what else I want to do. I don't know if I'm going to be making the prequel because my inspiration for this AU has been run dry, and HB3 hasn't been released yet, so I can't judge if it's going to be as mediocre as Holiday Star.
> 
> Lusamine’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyxujwLLJW0  
> Emerald’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrMNnYMQw8s  
> The Queen’s court: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTadOUJJfpU  
> Truth of the Queendom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ynq8VAalcU  
> The Heavenly Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfVbh5unGUA  
> Perilous Stakes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcVwmhfQxHk  
> Rakutsu’s resolve: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4

_ You promised that we would go together. I thought you–you alone understood me. I believed in you. _

_ Why? Why? Why would you do this to me? _

* * *

“AHAHAHAA! The day has come at last!”

A grayed Pidgeot in crutches emerged from the darkness of the academy’s hall, smirking maniacally as she stared up at the night sky. “Finally! I shall have victory over you! Crocea–damnit!” She growled. “Why is the night sky not cooperative!? Where are the stars, and Lunala to witness it!?”

“...Aethera, can I kindly request for you to shut the fuck up?” a voice behind her asked irritatedly.

She turned around, seeing her Swanna and Swellow escorts glaring at her in pure disgust. “You fools! You dare obstruct the justice I shall deliver to that rat?”

“Drop the act Ms. Aethera, we all know that you’re just trying to cope with the fact we arrested you,” Emerald sighed. “And we’re only bringing you here because you have the technology and knowledge on how to use it to help us.”

She groaned. “Can’t you let me enjoy one of these rare moments of being outside in these last two months? It’s awful being trapped in an infirmary room.” She then gave him a disgusted grimace at them. “And you expect me to give up the secrets of my precious inventions to the Party, where they’ll copy, discredit, or possibly even ruin me?”

Rakutsu sighed, then spread his wing across the area. “If you haven’t noticed by now, there are unconscious bodies lying around here.”

Lusamine gasped at the ghastly sight. “Oh dear gods…”

Emerald nodded. “I know. It’s really terrible and strange too. Students and teachers were out here, including them, for the total lunar eclipse. Everything was going normal, but when the last part of the moon was hidden away, they were all knocked out, including Masayoshi when he took one step out of the door. There was panic everywhere too, but we managed to calm them down and make them go home.”

“Why can’t you just wake them up then!?” Lusamine exclaimed, huffing as she pointed at Rakutsu. “This upstart Swanna’s standing with you right now! Why did you bring me out here, then force me to help you pathetic fools!?”

“That’s the problem. We can’t,” Rakutsu explained, ignoring her insults. “Their brain activity seems normal, experiencing an extended period of REM sleep. The mind is awake, but the body isn’t. Even if we slap their faces and shout, they won’t wake up. Again, I’m only up because it seemed I was forced out of there.”

“So they’re trapped in a dream,” Lusamine summarized.

Emerald nodded. “Precisely. According to legend, sometimes, observers of a total lunar eclipse would fall into a strange sleep because Lunala had absorbed so much light from the sun and earth. She makes the sky dark enough to cover even the moon and gives off more psychic energy than usual that forces sleep. Science may have found merit of her association with it because there are more psychic waves during these kinds of times.” 

He stared up at the cloudy sky in confusion. “But the legend also says Lunala eventually tires from the excessive absorption and stops, and the moon will appear again from the darkness, waking them up. It’s certainly not the case here.”

“Is it possibly the clouds?” Lusamine wondered.

“They gathered right as the eclipse ended,” Emerald replied, then gave her an affirmative nod. “And we like to ask after hearing all of this for your help to possibly clear them.”

* * *

“I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!” I screamed as I stormed into the halls.

“...You really need to keep your voice down, Y,” X sighed, flying after me.

“We can’t just keep calm here, X!” I exclaimed. “We’re trapped in this dream world, where we’re possibly going to spend the rest of eternity in! I don’t wanna spend eternity stuck with her!”

“As do I, but she won’t listen to us if we scream at her,” X pointed out.

I can’t believe I didn’t stick with my gut all along! This beautiful world, this meek Queen with creepy heads growing out of her, the shadowy, faceless birds, these quests with X, meeting all our friends here, most likely meeting _Yveltal_ on the train ride here...I knew it’s too good to be true. And yet I didn’t do anything.

When we burst through the throne room, the Queen was there, hiding in her cape as her blue head peered out at me in fear. “The Queen asked: why does the human girl yell?”

I pulled her closer by the collar, and she whimpered again, trying to hide deeper in her cape. “I know that you know why we’re not waking up. The night is supposed to end, and yet here we are, stuck.” I shook her, making her cry. “What do you have to say about this!?”

“Eep!” she yelped.

“Let go of her Y,” X scolded, and I sighed, doing exactly as he said. She stood straight back up from her throne and rearranged her crown, crying heavily.

“The Queen said she is confused,” she replied. “The night here does not end, and you will not wake up from the dream.”

“What are you talking about!?” I exclaimed. “Night is followed by a new morning, and after that, a new day!”

“The Queen said this is the Heavenly Star. In heaven, there is no new day,” she replied. “It is simply bliss.”

That isn’t how we’ve heard it…

“The Queen asked: if a new day were to come, would it not bring change? And would change interrupt such a bliss?”

“Uhhh…”

Damnit. I have no counter for that.

“It seems not even common sense will help us in this argument,” X muttered.

“We just want to go home, Ms. Queen,” I sighed. “Is that too much to ask for?” 

“The Queen said that there is no returning from the journey you had taken. You know this well,” she continued, and suddenly, another blue head sprouted from her. “ **_After all, the dead can never return to life._ **”

Oh...oh _fuck_.

“So this really is a trap all along!” I cried, then glared at her. “You lied to us! You claimed this is a mortal realm, yet–”

“The Queen said that this is to let the travelers feel happy in their happily ever after,” she replied, her voice a harsh shrill. “This is the Land of Dreams, where those who died will dream of bliss for the rest of eternity.” Her head then turned blue again, as more heads and eyes grew from her. “The Queen asks: do you two hate each other so much, you don’t want to live happily ever after here? The Land of Dreams grants both of your wishes to be with each other forever, never to worry if one of you will leave.”

I reeled back, despite her not even physically hitting me. Oh. Fucking. Gods. She knows!? Gods, this is getting even more creepier by the minute…

X seemed to be just as hurt and shocked, then retorted coldly, “Your Majesty, there are other birds here who are still alive. They don’t belong here.”

How did this happen? I don’t think a meteor was flying towards us and killed them all. I didn’t feel any heat or anything…

“Sometimes...but not often, someone arrives here a little early.”

Oh gods...Trevor and Black and Ruby and the professor and Gold and Dr. Esprit...we have to find them, quickly. But we need our answers.

“But the Queen is kind,” she assured, despite her heads lashing around. “She is always happy to entertain those who need to wait for proper citizenship.”

“Fuck that, and fuck you,” I snarled, then grabbed X by his leaf hood and stormed out of the room. “Come on X, let’s go outside and investigate this matter.”

“Do you really want to leave, Y?” he asked, his eyes filled with confusion and despair. “I mean, it’s not so bad…we can be together, we don’t have anything to worry...”

Oh gods, she’s getting to him.

I stopped and let go of his hood, pointing at the Queen. “Do you really wanna deal with her for the rest of eternity X?” I questioned. “She’s already being pushy on us enough to stay here! I’m sure as hell I won’t tolerate her in favor of spending time with you and everyone else forever!”

X thought for several moments, then nodded. “...Yeah, I really can’t say I would be fond of that either, even if it’s eternity with you.”

I sighed in relief. Thank gods he’s easy to convince. “Now let’s hopefully hitch a ride back on the train. If not, we’re going to find a way out.”

“ **_The Queen said the train will not come_ ** ,” she bellowed, her voice now sounding like it belonged to thousands of birds. “ **_There is no end to the night. There is no station. And there is no way out._ **”

“...Let’s run,” X whimpered.

I nodded. “Agreed.”

And with that, we both fled from the castle, trying to not scream like little kids.

* * *

When we arrived to where the train station was, just as expected, it was gone.

“It’s still not here,” X sighed.

“Maybe there’s a different platform when it leaves?” I suggested.

I looked everywhere but found nothing. Maybe one of the citizens know?

“Maybe we can ask if they know there’s a nearby platform?” I asked.

“I’m certain that won’t work,” X replied, shaking his head.

“It’s worth a shot.”

We returned back to the village, where we saw another of those shadowy birds, a Talonflame.

“Excuse me! We’re tourists here who went to sightsee–”

“Oh, how wonderful. This is a very nice place,” she interrupted. “You’re welcome to move in.”

“We don’t want to stay!” I protested.

“Is that right? Have you thought about staying permanently then?” she repeated.

I felt a cold wing on my shoulder, and turned around to see a stoic yet still clearly distressed X. “Y, let’s just go and find our own way out, like you said,” he pointed out. “The Queen won’t help, and the citizens won’t either.”

I groaned. “Fine. Let’s go then.”

* * *

“No!” Lusamine snapped. “I still don’t trust giving away my secrets to you two! And why can’t you wait until it clears up, or daytime?”

“We’re on a time limit, Ms. Aethera,” Rakutsu explained. 

“As you know, Ms. Lusamine, avian brains are unstable things, barely out of a period of rapid, unnatural evolution,” Emerald continued. “And right now, everybirdie here is suffering from a disconnect between their brains and their bodies.” He sighed. “If we leave them alone for too long, they won’t be able to wake up again. They’ll be dreaming until they die. We can’t use medical technology to help them either, as it’ll take too long.”

Lusamine’s eyes seemed to nearly pop out of their sockets. “Wh...what!? They’ll become vegetables!?”

Emerald then went closer, and his voice went down to a whisper, “This is classified information, so you should never reveal this to anyone. The human there is, in reality, a ghost. If she gets trapped there, then she is doomed to be trapped like that for the rest of eternity. There’s also another ghost here, so the same can apply to him.”

Lusamine felt queasy all of a sudden. “This is...too much to take in.”

Rakutsu sighed, then announced, “If you can’t help us, then I’ll go in again.”

Emerald gave him a frown of concern. “Rakutsu...this isn’t a decision to take lightly.”

Lusamine’s face seemed to have turned deathly pale. “Go in? Into the world of dreams?”

“My brother’s in there. I can’t waste time,” he tersely replied. “Besides, everyone there seems to be in the same dream, a field trip of the soul. I have seen some of them myself besides my brother.” He turned to the bodies, entering deep into thought. “If I can go in there and make them start getting themselves out of there….”

“Rakutsu, if you fail this mission, not only you’re going to get yourself killed, you’re going to put me in distress and under more liability with the Party,” Emerald reminded, his face completely grave. “Can you please promise me you will act with discretion?”

Rakutsu turned back to him and nodded. “Of course. I promise to not disappoint you again, Mr. Emerald.”

Emerald nodded. “Good. Now report to the Party about this, while I go get my things.” He then shot into the sky and out of sight.

Rakutsu then took out a special phone from his bag, pressing a button. “Masayoshi Rakutsu here, I have made a new mission for myself.”

The phone crackled, then a voice responded, “State your mission, Mr. Masayoshi.”

“A group of birds and the human representative’s spirit have fallen unconscious and now trapped in REM sleep, where they share one dream. I am going in there to extract them. Mr. Emerald is going to get the equipment necessary for it.”

Silence came from the other side, then the voice replied, “Recorded into the log, Mr. Masayoshi. Now proceed.” Barely audible, someone sighed over the static. “And please, don’t do anything risky or controversial.”

“Of course,” Rakutsu replied, cringing slightly at the reminder. He then turned it off, seeing that Emerald now had the machinery in his talons and a bottle in his beak.

“W-w-w-wait a moment!” Lusamine interrupted as Emerald set down all the supplies. “What’s in that bottle? How did you get these machines!? They certainly don’t look legal!” She squinted into the bottle. “And are those...sleeping pills!?” She glowered at Rakutsu, then at Emerald. “You Togekisses really know no bounds to law _and_ manners, do you!?”

Emerald took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, then shot an extremely irritated glare back at her. “Oh, and I suppose that you have an excuse for the Staraptor’s dubiously legal actions? And your secret lab filled with dangerous gases on the top an office building _and_ a willingness to bomb a school filled with innocent birds, most of them _just children_ , mind you?” 

Lusamine winced, but didn’t say anything.

He then gestured towards the unconscious Emma. “ _Or_ crippling this woman while she was a teenager and shouting death threats about her like you would mean them when she clearly is no longer an active threat against you? At least Masayoshi and I are doing this to save the lives of these young birds whom you nearly killed just two months ago! Now, either help us save their lives with your technology, or I’ll send you back to the infirmary.”

“Fine, fine, fine!” Lusamine shouted, throwing her wings in the air. “I’ll tell you which machine I helped build for the Aether Foundation that was meant to partially control the weather! Though it will take a little while, as I need the data on wind speed, air pressure, and humidity to do the calculations.” She grinned. “After that, it will clear the clouds, easy and simple! Of course, it was one of the older machines that was outside of my specialty, so it won’t have as much value for you to steal!”

“You could’ve just said that earlier and made our jobs a whole lot easier,” Emerald pointed out irately, then set up a pair of electrodes and a monitor next to Ruby. From the electrode, he took out a pad and attached it to Ruby’s head. Rakutsu then sat down in between Ruby and the machine, attaching a pad on his head. 

“Mr. Emerald, the sleeping pills?” he asked, offering his wing out.

Emerald carefully poured two pills from the bottle into his wing, then closed it. “There you go. Now, be careful again Rakutsu.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” he assured, and then swallowed the pills and laid down. Mere moments after it was gulped down, Rakutsu’s eyes shut, a vague mesh of colors fading out as his last sight.

* * *

I could feel my consciousness returning to me. Pastel colors filled my vision, and a familiar place began to form in front of me.

I pulled myself up, examining my surroundings clearly. Around me was the garden where I met Ruby, stunned from his stroll, with Gold, Xavier, and Yvonne. The holes from my experiments were still there.

“What a pretty paradise,” I remarked to myself, then grinned. “Too bad it will have to say goodbye to its prey.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if the name of the last major episode that serves as the climax of the actual story of your entire game is the same name as the previous one, but with "(After)" after it, you know it's going to be pretty disappointing. Seriously Hato Moa, "The Day the Night Slept" is best used only once. Then again, the entire game is a repeat of the first one but less funny, charming, and not as packed with development for many characters and just only focused on four at most. So expect more development and exploration of the characters' thoughts here because TOHL is the elephant in the room for everyone. Yes, including Black.


	2. The Queen's Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heavenly Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfVbh5unGUA  
> Rakutsu’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4  
> Breaking through the Star: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyRVlFzIWXw

“Please, take it easy.”

“This queendom is a wonderful place.”

“Just take it easy.”

“For fuck’s sake!” I screamed at the three shadowy birds nagging at us as we head the Crystal Forest. “Just fuck off already!”

“Ignore them Y,” X muttered, starting to pick up the pace. “If we run, they’ll probably stop bothering us and we can try to figure out a plan.”

“Oh, that won’t be needed, mes amies.”

We turned around, and bless the gods above, it was Rakutsu. The shadowy birds suddenly disappeared when they noticed him. Weird...

“Rakutsu! Why are you back here!?” I exclaimed.

“Well the Queen kicked me out for destroying her garden, so I got a rude awakening, per se,” he explained, glancing around our surroundings warily before turning back to us. “But anyways, I’m going to make this quick or else I’ll get banhammered. You two, Professor Dorobo, Trevor, Black, Dr. Esprit, Gold, Miru and Kaku, and Ruby are stuck in a dream.”

“Yeah, we know that!” I replied.

“But we don’t know how to get out,” X sighed.

Rakutsu shut his eyes and rubbed his temple, clearly more anxious than usual. “So it seems even being aware of it isn’t enough to make you able to wake up…”

“What’s going on Rakutsu?” I questioned him. “What’s going on in the real world?”

He sighed. “All right, stay calm, but it seems the lunar eclipse has made you two and all the birds I mentioned have made you fall unconscious from the naturally higher levels of psychic activity in your surroundings. Normally, you all would wake up after the eclipse is over, but it seems the clouds covering the moon is making you stay unconscious.”

“Huh...well that makes sense,” X remarked. “Legend and science seem to line up together on that.”

“So what’s the worse news?” I asked.

He grinned wryly. “Always on the top of things, huh? Well, if all of you stay in this dream for long enough, you’ll become vegetables.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” 

“Or in our case, trapped here for the rest of eternity, with no hope for reincarnation,” X summarized, shaking heavily. 

“Don’t worry, that’s why I’m here to rescue you all and end this dream,” he assured, then glanced around our surroundings. “But the hard part is trying to find everyone else.”

Just as he finished, a loud explosion erupted through the town, and an incandescent light blinded us. An earthquake rumbled through too, nearly toppling us over.

“W-What’s happening!?” I cried.

“An earthquake!?” X exclaimed.

“That was pretty fast,” Rakutsu remarked calmly. “And it seems I was right. She’s more deadly than she looks.”

* * *

“Angle...set! Power...set! Backups...set!” Lusamine announced, aiming her laser at the sky. “Pearlescent moonlight, shine on me! This night should not have to bear the burden of plain, ugly clouds!”

She then turned to behind an exasperated Emerald, grinning, “Behold! The Aethera-Laetitia Masterpiece #456, La Lumière rayonnante Du Ciel!”

* * *

A mechanical whirring and a loud beep reverberate through the air. What the...

“What’s happening!?” I cried, the ground quaking. “Why is there an earthquake!?”

“Well...we have a volunteer to help us to clear the clouds out,” Rakutsu answered. “She’s going to break the dream from the outside.”

“The sky is getting brighter,” X murmured. “Is it morning again…?”

“Hopefully it’s the moonlight waking you all up...but let’s see,” Rakutsu replied. 

The flash of light from before, but soon it engulfed us all. I had to shut my eyes. When the light died down, I slowly opened my eyes to see what changed. 

In front of us were three shadowy birds, small parts of their “body” curling and lashing at us. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” 

  
“Why are you doing this!?”

“Why do you want to break our beautiful castle!?”

Suddenly they transformed into the Queen, heads swelling out from all of them. **_“THE QUEEN WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE!”_ **

I gasped. “W-What...what the fu–”

They screamed in unison an awful, otherworldly screech, and we were drowned in darkness.

* * *

“The clouds are parting…” Emerald murmured, then grinned at Lusamine. “Good work.”

Lusamine puffed her chest out. “Of course! Such a machine was a success for the Foundation, despite its age!” She then looked up, grinning in anticipation. “O lovely moon! O beautiful Lunala! Show us your face!”

* * *

_The Queen said, don’t leave._

_Don’t leave me behind._

_Curse the legendaries that want you to leave me behind._

* * *

“It...I...what is this!?” Lusamine exclaimed.

A sickly green, slightly cracked egg hung in place of the moon. A faint white ring surrounded it, as dark violet and crimson and black streaks of energy orbit across the egg, diving occasionally into the egg’s shell to no avail.

“I’m not dreaming...am I?” she asked softly.

Emerald shook his head, sighing. “No...it’s real...at least, it should.”

“Then what...what is that hideous thing doing up there!?”

* * *

_The Queen...made an egg. A giant enormous egg. A giant black egg to hide the queendom away._

_The emissary of the moon will not make the queendom open. She knows to not make the Queen sad._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hubris is bad kids. Don't do hubris, otherwise, everyone will hate you.


	3. Break Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Migrant’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1YlzL5Fel3g  
> The Crossroads: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amveOxTgDww  
> Spur to Freedom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg

“Y…Y, talk to me.”

“Urghhhh…”

I heard…a familiar voice. But it sounds so distant...am I still dreaming?

I woke up, and faintly saw the familiar eyes of X.

“X!” I cried, sitting up. Besides his eyes and possibly mine, we were in complete darkness. Are we awake now? Are we on the roof?

“Please tell me that we made it back…” I pleaded.

X shook his head. “No, sadly.”

“The nightmare still isn’t over yet,” Rakutsu agreed.

I sighed. “Of course we aren’t. Things like this often turn out to be harder than it seems.”

Other than Rakutsu and X, there is no one else here, at least, from their voices. But why are we here?

“What happened? First a really bright light, then an earthquake, and those villagers…” I shuddered at the memory of seeing three Queens.

“I’m not certain myself, but she definitely doesn’t want us leaving,” Rakutsu answered, glancing around the darkness. 

X summoned a large ball of dark blue light, which revealed nothing, either because there’s nothing here or it’s just X’s natural aura color. “Either way, I think she shut us in.”

I felt my heart drop. “S-So...we’re imprisoned?”

Rakutsu nodded sadly. “Yes Yvonne. We are.”

I took a deep breath. There’s no time to stand around. “You know what, let’s try finding the others. Maybe we can figure out a plan with more birds.”

“I’m the only one here who can make light, and unfortunately, I can’t make it another brighter color,” X sighed. “If only we had Platina here…”

He has a point. Half of Rakutsu’s body is obscured by darkness, and whenever he moves a little back, I become afraid that we would lose him.

“Well, let’s just stick as closely together as possible,” Rakutsu pointed out. “Until we find something more efficient.”

Suddenly, a bright orange light filled the area, followed by the irritatingly cheerful voice, “Hey there! In a bit of a trouble, it seems?”

X and I simultaneously groaned in displeasure, and turned to the direction of the light, coming from a torch and a grinning Talonflame with a large brown hat.

“Hello, Mr. Migrant Bird,” X greeted, trying to be as polite as possible even though his irritated expression gave away his own thoughts.

“You know, it’s sometimes good to be stuck like this!” he remarked, and it took every ounce of my will to not jump at him and sink my nails into his neck. “It’s good to be troubled as much as you can while you’re young!”

The air turned chilly, but warmed back to normal when Rakutsu said, “Thank you for the sagely advice, but uh, we’re in a predicament right now.” 

“That’s an understatement,” X muttered.

“You see  _ sir _ , we can’t afford being trapped here because we aren’t supposed to be here,” I explained. “We’re stuck in a dream, and if we stay here too long, we will be trapped here forever. Our Swanna friend, Rakutsu, here is alive, and so are several of our other friends and acquaintances. Only the Decidueye X and I are dead, but we were promised to go Giratina’s domain. The Queen also claimed this is a place only for dead people, after lying to us only living people go here.”

He frowned. “Ah...so your situation is pretty dire.”

I nodded. “Exactly. Since you managed to find your way here and you seem to know this world better than we do, do you know a way out?”

He shook solemnly. “I don’t have the slightest clue.”

“I expected more brains from the head of the fucking Biology Division,” Rakutsu muttered, rubbing his forehead.

Me too Rakutsu. Me fucking too. If he can’t be useful, maybe X and I can beat him up and be satisfied he can’t die from it. At least we have that satisfaction here.

“But I know this,” he said, which made me feel relieved and disappointed. “This world is a place where no one should be going, regardless if they’re alive or not. Giratina permits spirits of the deceased to wander the vast space of worlds, stay in different worlds because it better serves their needs, or in special cases, create their own worlds to serve those spirits or dreamers in need too. This world was one of those worlds created by a dead mortal, but now, it has became a lure for those wandering spirits or dreaming people who unfortunately stumble here.”

Well...that was definitely an extremely poor choice on Giratina’s part. 

“So I presume you’re a wandering deceased spirit, lured here too?” Rakutsu asked.

The Migrant shrugged. “Quite possibly. I woke up here with no memory at all.” He sighed, shaking his head. “But I watched many poor spirits and few alive dreamers, stumbling upon here, to be trapped in the end. They are the shadowy citizens you saw in the village.”

Oh gods...if we don’t get out of here...we’ll become those citizens. And those citizens turned into the Queen...is she going to force us into her body? Or was that an illusion?

“Well, we best should start going now,” Rakutsu said, moving quickly ahead. “We have no time to waste.”

A few moments later, I noticed a faint white light coming from the ground. The white slowly formed into a bright circle, as the stars themselves seemed to form into two doors at the upper edges of the circle. Whoa…

I ran up ahead with X and the Migrant to the room, in awe. “Wow! Where did this come from?”

“Perhaps it’s your eyes growing used to the darkness,” he proposed. “See? A little break is good every now and then!”

Nice advice. You should have used that for yourself, you deadbeat cunt.    
  


“Though now which door do we go through?” X asked. “And where would it lead? Perhaps to the others, but…”

“Do you have your map with you?” the Migrant asked.   
  
“Of course, we anticipated that we would be teleported here,” Rakutsu responded sarcastically.

He shook his head, pointing at X’s wing. “No, doesn’t X have a planisphere?”

X slowly brought it up. “This?”

“What does a planisphere–” X turned it, revealing a large red blotch with an ovular black shape in it. Six white, connected stars formed a rotated heptagon, three on the left and two on the right, with a light orange on the top of both sides. From that light orange star, a line extended to a red one on the left. Below to the right from the bottommost star, a white star glowed dimly, connected by a vague line to the path between the uppermost right vertex the heptagon and the star below it.

“An...egg?” I murmured.

“It looks somewhat like a dark nebula,” X remarked.

“That’s a bad egg,” the Migrant explained. “It’s a rotten one, the color of a chick that died before hatching…”

Gee, isn’t that morbid?

He pointed at the lowest star of the heptagon. “We’re here. The star’s lights you see are the souls of the dreaming birds here, burning bright and happy even in a dead egg!”

His eyes then turned grave, and the light from his eyes seemed to be shining brighter. “So...do you want to get out of here?”

“Well, that’s my job,” Rakutsu replied in slight irritation. “I made it my mission, and I’m going to get out of here alive, no matter what.”

“...This star isn’t for me, I want to go home,” X answered.

“Of course, I want to see a new day!” I concurred.

Right after I finished my sentence, a loud  _ crack _ filled the room. Long jagged lines split across the rightmost wall.

“Look! We’re one step closer to hatching!” the Migrant announced cheerfully. “Chicks grow teeth to help them tear out their shell and into a new world. We only need the just that once, and we can break out of our eggs by our own strength!” He smiled sadly, probably because Ms. Cedrinus gave him the chewing out of the century when he missed his own son’s hatching. “No matter how tough that shell is, it will break eventually, if the chick is alive.”

“Well thanks for that insightful lecture on the things we all had to do,” X grumbled.

“Have you seen the light from the castle?” the Migrant asked.

I nodded. “Yeah…”

“It’s a lighthouse, the lure for wandering spirits and dreamers,” he explained. “Once you get lured in here, it’s dangerous! You may be trapped here forever!”

“Oh boy, joyful news we’ve already heard of,” X grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Just get to the damn point already.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Awfully impatient, aren’t you? Well, you need to encourage the other birds here to break the shell, and then destroy the false light by destroying the tower.” He nodded at X. “I believe X can do it.”

“I can?” he asked, then realization dawned on him. Almost instantly, his eyes turned grave. “...Now I think I understand why she made this place. Why she took that star from the planisphere. Perhaps that’s why I have to do it.”

“Good luck!” the Migrant said, then his eyes brightened. “Oh! I found something while I was wandering this world.” He took off his hat, revealing a device that I recognized very well.

“That’s Gold’s stabilizing device!” I exclaimed.

“Ah yes, a very fascinating device!” he remarked. “I wonder what it’s been doing down there, such a magnificent thing…” He then gave it to me. “I have a feeling you will need to be the one to return to its owner.”

“Um...thank you,” I replied, putting it away in my bag. Why isn’t he going to go with us?

“And now, I must be off!” the Migrant said, then started to leave. “Farewell!”

“HEY, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!” I screamed. “GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE YOU DEADBEAT CUNT!”

….Annnnd he’s gone.

“Well, at least he gave us useful hints and a reason for hope, mon amie,” Rakutsu assured, though it was clear from his eyes he’s just as mad as I am about him ditching us.

“And he’s right that I can destroy this world’s lure…” X murmured. “Even though he left us like a coward he always was.”

“So we’re here,” Rakutsu said, pointing at the start at the very bottom. He then moved his wing to the two stars above us. “Then two of the people we need to get to are...here.”

“Hopefully he’s right and we can find them through this,” I muttered, then pointed at the orange and red star. “Though this looks suspicious…”

“It might be the lighthouse, the light we saw from the village center,” X theorized. “Our destination and what we need to destroy to get home.”

“Now would be the great time to split up,” Rakutsu said, looking at the doors. “I’ll go in by myself. Yvonne, stay with Xavier. He has the map, and your synergy is unparalleled.“

I nodded. “Got it Rakutsu!” 

“You can trust us,” X agreed.

Rakutsu flew over to the door on the right, and when he turned the knob, blinding white light poured out of it. He gave us a nod, then said, “Farewell, mes amies! And bon chance...you'll need it.” He then entered and the door closed, leaving us all alone.

“Now, let’s go X!” I said, running over to the door.

“Coming Y!” he called. 

I then pushed the door, and instantly, the great light washed over us. Even though we don’t know what’s behind, we didn’t care. We’re going to get everyone out of this nightmare, no matter what.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inteleon is best boy and I love the last theme so much. Also the Migrant in game gets treated like a walking plot device who dumps exposition and leaves without actually helping everyone in their mission and no one really cares about it. Of course the Migrant here isn't going to get treated solely as a walking plot device because he's an actual bag of shit.


	4. The Lying Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lying Picture Book and Plights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Black’s Reflection: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q  
> Spur to Persistence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg

When the light faded...we were in a small, dark room. There was nothing here, except for a small, dark gray book on the floor.

I scoffed. “Seriously? A book?” 

“Perhaps this may be the key to find the others,” X pointed out. He then picked up the book, which was titled with the cheerful name “The Lying Picture Book”. He then opened it to the page where a sketchy Braviary was walking on a black page. Above the Braviary, it read:

_ “Once, there was a warrior. There was something this warrior wanted, no matter what. So he ran to the ends of the earth. The warrior was very fast. He could run and fly everywhere. He ran everywhere.” _

“This is obviously Black…” I remarked.

X didn’t say anything, but it was clear with how intently he’s staring down at the book that the knows the Queen seems to know about us a bit too much for our comfort….

He turned the page, revealing the tiny Braviary running to a large hole, with the words above:

_ “At the end of the earth, there was a giant hole in the ground.” _ _   
  
_

I groaned. “Oh come on! You can’t just pull out a deus ex machina but for problems! This book is really awful!”

“I wouldn’t even call it a book,” X scoffed.

He turned the page again, the tiny Braviary having fallen into the hole. It then read:

_ “The Braviary fell into the hole. No one remembers the warrior now. Poor warrior. Poor warrior.” _

“What a lovely story,” I remarked.

“Indeed,” X agreed, then looked up, closing the book. His eyes brightened up, then cried, “Y! There’s a door ahead now!”

I ran to it. “Let’s go then!” 

I opened it and another bright light filled our vision when we went out. When it faded, it revealed a lower level of Mt. Pudding and the Braviary, Black, sitting a little far ahead. He was staring at the night sky. Right next to him was a gray...picture book? Is it the same one as ours?

“Black!” I called. “Black, you have to leave!”

He turned around, glaring at me as his wings bristled. “I’M NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE! AND DON’T CALL ME BLACK! I’M THE GUARDIAN DEITY OF THIS MOUNTAIN!”

“You’re not a particularly benevolent one if you won’t hear her out,” X pointed out.

“You have to listen to the other “mortals” too, Black,” I agreed. “That’s what makes a great god!”

He huffed, then nodded. “FINE! MAKE IT QUICK!”

I pointed at the ground. “This pudding isn’t real, Black! You have to kiss it goodbye and return to reality!”

“SILENCE!” Black screeched. “I’M NOT GOING BACK TO REALITY! AT LEAST HERE I WON’T AGE OR DIE, LIKE YOU!” 

It didn’t matter that I was dead–all the air was sucked out of me.

“...Wait, so you’re yelling at me... _ because  _ of me?” I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. “...I guess, when you put it that way.” He looked me in the eye. “Y, I know this is a dream, and I know something’s up. But if I go back to reality, I’ll grow old. I won’t have time to grow stronger because of other commitments. I may live for a long time, but aging will only bring me weakness. I can’t fly fast, I can’t run fast, and my bones will break more easily. I can’t achieve my one true goal of pudding, left to die, forgotten.” He then gestured to X and me. “And you two were killed suddenly too! What if I got shot while flying, or electrocuted? I’ll just be remembered as the guy who just died or disappeared, and for nothing else.”

“That’s no way to live Black,” I pointed out. “If you’re going to keep fearing about death, then you’ll die unsatisfied and accomplishing nothing. Of course youth’s temporary, and of course there are other things to worry about, but there’s always some sort of time for something. You just need to distance yourself from it sometimes.”

“People die and grow old all the time, so make use of what gifts you have in the meantime,” X agreed.

Black nodded. “Yeah, but it just...pains me when I saw how quickly a lot of birds move on from Y’s death. How no one knew about X, and he had lived in isolation for several years. They didn’t care about you two. It didn’t take much psychic power to convince them she hadn’t died either. I don’t want to be quickly forgotten. I want to have a lasting legacy to the world, to somehow live on forever as Black.”

I turned to X, who is just as horrified as I was. Oh dear legendaries...the Queen  _ is _ more creepy and powerful than I could ever imagine. Not only does she know what’s going on with X and me, she got Black’s issues that are keeping him here so correctly...does that mean she knows  _ everyone’s _ issues, and exploiting them as their own literal downfalls? But I think I got the words to snap him out of it.

“And who is there to remember you here?” I asked, then spread my arms out. “The only people here that are conscious of themselves is the stargazing group around you. There is no one else here, Black. And if you stay here, you’re all alone, forgotten, just as you feared. And you might not even be alive for long too, since the Queen of this world seems to be exploiting your wants and fears so she can trap you here, which certainly means a vegetative coma for you.”

Black stared at me in amazement. “Really? She’s...been doing all of that?” He shook his head, then gave me a suspicious glare. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“I don’t want to leave the mortal world in a few days, Mr. Shiro,” X sighed. “This would have been the perfect opportunity to avoid that. Why would I not refute anything Y says, or even be here with her?”

“Besides, isn’t it weird for the pudding you’ve been seeking for to suddenly be just handed to you on a silver platter?” I questioned. “You spent all those years of training, and then you get it, just like that? This isn’t it, Black! Remember your true goal!”

As Black pondered on our words, the mountain and sky around us were swallowed by a white light.. From that light came an incredible cry. 

“I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER WHAT TRUE PUDDING IS!”

When the white faded, we returned to what seems to be the room we started off, except that there was only one door to the left, and a stained glass picture of Black’s head with two giant pudding mountains in the background. How are we here? Is this possibly a reflection of Black, in the literal way?

“Was that just all an illusion?” I wondered. “Or is there someone else who took us all through there?”

“I would believe in either one of them,” X agreed. “The Queen would want to put up all of that to hold us back, though it doesn’t make sense since we encouraged Black to return back to reality. That someone else, the legendaries most likely, have good reasons to employ us to stop her, then.”

“THERE IS NO TRUE PUDDING HERE!” Black declared. “THERE IS NONE ANYWHERE, YET INFINITE! BUT EARTH CONTAINS IT, AND I MUST RETURN!”

“What the fuck….” X muttered.

“Just go along with it,” I whispered back to him.

Right after we said that, something splintered and reverberated throughout the room. We all turned to the right, another large crack on the wall. 

“Huh, what is that?” Black asked.

“Well, it looks like whenever someone thinks ‘I want to go home’, the wall cracks like that,” I answered, then turned to the door. “We need to convince the others to do that too, or else we all will be trapped here.”

“HOW ABOUT I HELP YOU AND FLY OFF TO SEE WHAT ELSE IS OUT THERE?” Black suggested.

“I’m not sure on what you would find, but go ahead,” X said.

“Yeah! We need all the help we can get!” I agreed.

He nodded. “ALL RIGHT THEN! SEE YOU ALL LATER!”

And with that, he took off like the wind.

“And now, to the door!” I cried, pointing to it. “Let’s go in!”

Who would we find behind there? And will they be as easily convinced as Black is about this being a trap? The only way to find out is to open it, and so I did, turning the knob that let in a bright, white light.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okosan indeed, was one of the easiest birds to convince out of HB. Because circumstances are different and Black deserves some development and focus, Y has to do some actual talking and encouraging reflection.
> 
> Also it's super weird how with the exception of Yuuya and Sakuya in certain times, Hiyoko or Nageki does not acknowledge the presence of the picture books. Neither does any other character, so X and Y actually reads the picture books and reacts to them. Other characters are also given those picture books. And surprisingly enough, no one in the game acknowledges how creepy the King knows of their secrets except Yuuya (again).


	5. The Unavailing Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Unavailing Picture Book and Plights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Gold’s Reflection and Wish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MX_O1-eE7_Y  
> Spur to Peace: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg

When everything dimmed out, we found ourselves in a dark room again. I looked down on the floor, where as expected, a dark gray book laid, titled ‘The Unavailing Picture Book.’ 

“Oh wow, I sure do hope this story has a happy ending!” I said sarcastically. 

“Indeed, it seems to be a joy to read,” X agreed, glaring down at that book with hatred comparable to when he had to listen to the Migrant and seeing Dr. Esprit cooking the kids before she told us it was a misunderstanding.

I opened the picture book, to a picture of a sketchy Togekiss in armor, holding a stick. Above him read: 

_ “Once, there was a young Togekiss. He was a kind and hopeful Togekiss. The Togekiss wanted to be a hero who would make everyone happy.”  _

“Awww, that sounds so sweet,” I remarked. And quite true for the real one.

“I feel sorry for whatever troubles the Queen has to make him go through,” X added, clear in his voice it wasn’t for the one in the story.

I turned the page, to see birds crowded around him, laughing as he looked down on the ground dejected, tears in his eyes. Above the words read:

_ “But no one believed the Togekiss would be a hero. They thought he was too young to be a hero. They laughed at him for they thought he was a foolish chick.” _

I can’t say I’m surprised about that, with all that crazy babbling from knowing too much for his own good.

“How exactly did he manage to evolve that quickly?” X asked, dripping with so much sarcasm that I knew to not reply.

I turned the page, and I saw the Togekiss now walking, holding his stick forward. The words read: “ _ The Togekiss wanted to prove he wasn’t foolish. So he left home and wandered far, far away, in hopes of finding a heroic thing to do.” _

So...is this what happened in his first year?

X nodded, and then I turned the page. The Togekiss was charging at a tall, black bird-like figure standing across from him with his stick and a cage with two crying birds: an Altaria and a Talonflame. Even though the Queen makes no attempt to hide that she knows all our darkest secrets, this still makes me shudder.

The words read: “ _ One day, he met an evil monster. The evil monster had tricked and trapped two birds in a cage. The Togekiss wanted to rescue with them. So he tried to defeat the evil monster.” _

X trembled, glaring down at the book with intense hatred, I turned the page lest he accidentally burns it up. Unfortunately, it was worse than before, with the Togekiss now trapped with the two other birds in the cage, his stick lying in two pieces outside of him. He was crying, the black bird perched on the cage and glaring down at them. Above this lovely little scene read:  _ “But the evil bird defeated him, and trapped the Togekiss in a cage. Now, he will never be a hero. He will never be free. Poor Togekiss. Poor Togekiss.” _

I closed the book, sighing grimly. What an awful life...even though he acts cheerful and loony, he has so many burdens on what the doctor did to me and Wally. 

“I...I think I may have a way to convince him out of the Queen’s trap,” X said, still shaking. He looked up, and I did too, to see a door formed in front of us. “...Let’s go now.”

I nodded. “Yeah...hopefully we can convince him out of it.”

I went over to the door and turned the knob. Again, a white light blinded us. When it settled, it revealed...the summit of Mt. Pudding. Well, of course we’re going to come back here.

I looked at the lake, and much to my surprise, Gold wasn’t there anymore. Oh gods, is he…

“Y! Look!” X cried, and I turned to see him pointing at something. I followed his wing and saw a giant cherry across the lake, glowing with yellow aura. That was quick.

“I’ll take you across,” X offered. “It’ll be quicker.”

I nodded. “Thanks X.”

He flew up and above me, and I hopped up and grab his legs. Thankfully, he didn’t drop from my weight, and with ease, he flew us across the lake and made a smooth landing in front of the cherry. It was shaking as it spurted out more light, but we hesitated.

“I’ll...cut it open for you Y,” he offered, his wing turned shadowy and his feathers sharper. “I can take his Fairy type moves better than you can.”

I backed away, making sure to not slip. Holding my breath, I pulled out my spear. “If you say so, X….”

X then swung down his wing, splitting the cherry in half to reveal a hollow “room”, and a Togekiss in the middle of it. I was ready to charge if he attacked X, but instead, I was greeted with the sorry sight of him thrashing about, a strong golden aura emanating from him.

“Agh!” he gasped, panting. “Air….the Recreant….Y….”

“Well, it seems safe…” I said, starting to approach him. X gave me a worried look before stepping aside, his wing still enveloped in a shadow. When I was at the entrance of the fruit, I started to push the button in the center of the device, quickly absorbing the aura around Gold. More poured out from him, but as I kept the button down, his breathing steadied, and so did mine.

When the machine beeped, I let go of the button. Gold pulled himself up to sit upright, then muttered, “Thank you...Y. I thought I was–”

“You’re fine now, Gold,” I assured, bending down to brushing off some of the fruit on him. He’s clearly shaken, with him resorting to normal speech. His persistence has certainly faded now.

“But now, we need to get out of here and defeat the Queen,” X announced, his wing back to normal. “You can come and help us try to convince the others to do so also, but–”

Gold gave a harsh, bitter laugh, much to both of our shock. “Did you not see the extent of the Queen’s power, X and Y? Why do you want to fight against her? From the souls of thousands who are lured into her seemingly easy way of life, she holds power equal to the legendaries.”

“That’s...somewhat of an exaggeration,” I remarked, though both X’s and Gold’s frown and my own doubts made it clear that this was a very certain possibility in our minds.

Gold shook his head. “I  _ know _ it’s not an exaggeration. It’s no coincidence that everyone we know from the school’s lockdown, including you, X, is here. Even the  _ gods _ fear her. She knows who we all are and what secrets we keep, and can and will exploit it to hell and back. Do you like our odds here?”

He seemed to have fallen into the Queen’s trap, but he does have a point…

“How do you know that defeating her is not impossible?” I asked. “Sure legendaries are very strong, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be defeated. There are  _ a lot  _ of legends and actual records of them being defeated. And they have been controlled by people at one point, with Poke Balls and all. She’s just flexing off her powers to intimidate you, Gold.”

Gold sighed. “Yes Y...you have a point….but I don’t think I can fight her.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Why not? You helped us out so much before. You’re very strong-willed and determined. And you’re clearly very powerful too.”

Gold laughed bitterly. “I know you’re just trying to comfort me, Y. But you know that what you say isn’t true.” 

I shook my head. “No, I really mean it–”

“We all here were sent to this school, the best of the best, promised with great success,” Gold interrupted, then laughed again. “But it was a lie, and in reality, we were pawns in a cold war between two parties, the ultimate weapons against the other, ready to be used anytime in the wings of a deranged doctor. I refused to be this part of war and escaped to fight it on my own will.”

Putting it that way, he really does make our situations even more depressing…

He sighed, shaking his head. “But I was not destined to be a soldier for long, and in exchange for the life of a now flightless bird, I was returned to back being a weapon, and possibly another casualty. I freed myself again and…” 

Gold started shaking heavily, then took a deep breath, but it was clear he was trying his best to not break down right now. I put a hand on his shoulder, hearing him whisper, “And then...you were gone.” He hung his head, tears starting to fall. “You mean a lot to me, Y, and I wanted to grieve but I...I had to press on. I couldn’t live with myself, knowing that I let the extinction of humanity happen. I succeeded in the end with everyone else, but...t why do  _ I _ get to live, while you both…”

Unable to finish, Gold fell silent, unable to look up. He has survivor’s guilt from this...not that it’s surprising. 

I nodded, letting him continue. 

His eyes narrowed, then he continued, “And then...because I was so  _ godsdamned  _ stupid to step away from the trap right in front of me, because I truly believed in the promises of success another deranged bird gave, I nearly let all our efforts burn up.” He shook his head, trying to not cry more. “I couldn’t defeat a crippled Honchkrow in a straight battle! What hope do I have against a bird comparable to a  _ god!?” _

I felt a cold wing on my shoulder, and turned to see X, a soft yet determined look in his eyes. “Let me try and talk with him.”

I stepped aside for him, and he took a seat in front of Gold. He put a wing on his shoulder, which made Gold jolt up and glare at him, wiping away his tears.

“Gold, don’t believe that you must take on this all alone,” X started. “I’m not going to deny that our confrontation with the Queen is going to be very challenging, and it will be an inevitable failure to take on her alone. So please, place your trust in us.” He sighed, shaking his head. “We all have felt the pain of powerlessness before, and we will assure that you will not feel it as much as we can, to travel through the perils that you cannot control.”

Gold nodded. “Yes, I know that I have everyone with me, and the Party’s supporting us after the lockdown. But…” He faltered, looking down at the ground. “Whenever I come home, to my parents, smiling, asking me how my day is, what I feel like eating next week...I feel awful. I know that they know I’m hiding something...but I don’t want to tell them. Hell, I already feel bad going to the eclipse, because if they knew what happened at the school and this whole nightmare right now, they would have made me stay home!”

Despite Gold believing his parents would have forbidden him from coming here any more necessary than he has to, or ever really, they must be  _ very _ lax with not wanting to try to figure out what horrors their son went through. Then again, Gold’s exceptionally stubborn, and even though he has basically no filter, he might actually make one to guard something that  _ really  _ should be worth telling a close family member to. However, adding the fact that he knew the truth about the eclipse...it would probably push him to another breaking point after this.

“But isn’t going to the eclipse the right thing to do?” X asked. “You seem to know the Queen was already a malicious being, the eclipse seems to have divine connections from the start, and if no one tries to stop her, she’ll continue to trap wanderers here. Your parents would certainly understand that.”

X then sighed and looked down at the ground, the words he said resonating with him clearly. “But at least, when we get out of here, you can face the consequences, but did what you know was right. Better that than to live with the guilt, wondering if you could have done if given the choice to.”

Gold nodded, sighing. “I know, I know. But this power…” He looked up to X, his eyes more morose than ever. “You understand what it’s like to have great, deadly power. To feel that this power can’t be left to waste away, to stand idly by with as others, unable to stand up against the face of suffering...but it exhausts me. I just want to rest..and she can give me it...” 

X nodded sympathetically, but froze when Gold suddenly looked up at the sky, his eyes starting to droop down before he opened them up wide, straining against something. “No...I must…”

Any sign of her? X and I glanced around, then at each other, relief in our eyes. Nothing for now, thank the gods. I gave him an urging look, and he nodded.

X then turned to Gold, looking directly into his eyes. Gold seems to still be in his senses, looking at him back. “Gold, what do you want? What do you truly want, deep down? Pretend we aren’t here, pretend that the Queen isn’t here.”

I scanned around for any sign of her again. Thankfully none. Gold, however, cast his gaze down, tried to grasp for his answer. “I...I want to rest. I want to rest after this mess, after we’re back in our world. And while we may what else could come, at least we can enjoy this peace, even just for a little while.”

That is certainly a simple goal, but that’s pretty much all of us after we get out of here. At least X will get an assured vacation soon, albeit a permanent one. 

X nodded, and I can sense a small smile on his face. “Exactly. Cling to it. Remember those who are here, yearning to be free. Remember those you love in the real world, waiting for you. The Queen wants you to leave that world, but you can’t.” He sighed wistfully. “There is so much in that world that waits for you.”

Gold thought about those words, a smile creeping onto his face. He started beaming, then nodded, “Yeah...yeah I wanna get outta here! I want to go back to the real world, and rest for real! I want to go back, and have fun with those I love!”

As those words came out of his mouth, the white light enveloped our surroundings., When it settled, we were back in the room as before, except now that there was a stained glass picture of Gold on a hill, leaning against his cue stick with a pen in his other wing as he glances down at the sunrise. It’s really beautiful to see, though it makes me feel a bit guilty in being unable to help him.

X turned to Gold, who now stares at the darkness with a resolute stance. “So Gold, do you want to wake to a new day?”

Gold nodded. “Yes...no matter how much life will throw at me...there’s still something worth enjoying!”

Right on cue, a loud  _ crack _ sounded off. We both turned to the left, where we saw a large crack, stretching towards the middle in an attempt to meet the ones on the right. 

Gold’s grin didn’t last when he faced the door. “...But you still have one more bird to convince. And while I can’t tell who it is behind there...I don’t have a good feeling that you will be successful in convincing them to leave. Not only that, you will have to face the Queen and her traps too.”

That definitely doesn’t sound good….

“Well, it’s the three of us, Gold,” X pointed out. “At least we aren’t alone, and have someone else to reason with us.”

“And the Queen is probably scared of you too,” I agreed. 

Gold glanced down at the darkness nervously. “Still...you have to be careful. The birds around us have so much pain that they may be unwilling to let go, or use to better themselves.

“But we have to believe we can,” I pointed out. “To hope we can get out of here.”

Gold shook his head, and sighed too. “It all comes down to hope, doesn’t it? You guys go and try to convince them. I’ll go fly ahead and see if I can get to the Queen in time.” 

I nodded. “Okay then. Good luck Gold!”

“And be careful,” X added.

He nodded back. “You too...and stay safe, X and Y.”

And with that, he took off, flying until he became a white speck. I wish he would come with us...but that is understandable. Our potential options are...very stubborn, and Gold being with them could make things worse. 

X nodded at the door. “We should go now, quickly.”

I sighed. “Just one more bird until we meet the Queen…”

We both then ran over to the door, and I turned the doorknob, pushing through the blinding light. I knew if I still had a heart, it would be pounding. We’re so close...we have to believe we can do it. We need to believe it. We need to get everyone out alive.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really don't like how Holiday Star treats Anghel with cutting him out from such a fascinating situation. It could have actually make him less a joke character and flesh out his issues, but because Hato Moa was too lazy or has really bad foresight, he got cut out because of breaking the story. Definitely one of my major gripes against it. Emma's up next, and hoo boy is she having it rough, even though it was partially her fault. 
> 
> Gold originally was going to be talked to by Rakutsu and was completed in that way, however, this made talking with the rest of the cast unequal between both Rakutsu and X and Y, so it was completely rewritten that they talk with him. Unfortunately, the quality may have dropped because I really wanted to move on to write the other parts of the story but I work best when focused on one thing.
> 
> Happy birthday to Silver, even though he isn't here! At least he got his bro Gold here. And happy holidays to you all!


	6. The Unenclosed Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Unenclosed Picture Book and Plights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Spur to True Happiness: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg  
> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSAGJR59pnY  
> The Crossroads: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amveOxTgDww  
> The Queen’s Offer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ZFbhgeavI&t=9s

After the light was gone, we again were in a small, dark room, and in front of us was a small, dark gray book. 

“Gods, she needs to do better guilt tripping methods than shittily drawn and written picture books,” I groaned as I bent down to pick it up. Surprisingly, its title was less depressing and more bizarre, called “The Enclosed Picture Book”. 

“Well, at least we get a glimpse into their psyche,” X pointed out, then glared at the book with so much contempt that it could make the professor take some of her psychic enhancing drugs and go in a murder frenzy against the Queen.

“Only way to go to the next person,” I sighed.

I opened it to a sketchy drawing of a chrysalis lying on the ground. Above it read: 

_ “Once, there was a chrysalis. The chrysalis was all alone. It didn’t know how to grow up, so it stayed as a chrysalis forever.” _

“Fear of change and love for stasis,” I sighed again, shaking my head. “If this was a literature essay assignment, I think I can go miles long with this theme.”

“Me too Y,” X agreed.

I flipped the page, where an intricately patterned butterfly was now next to the chrysalis, flying in place. The words read:

_ “One day, a butterfly came along. The butterfly said, ‘Let’s be friends! I can show you how to become a beautiful Vivillon like me.’ The lonely chrysalis was happy. Because it wasn’t alone anymore. But...” _

“And this is when we can presume things go downhill from there,” I said, then turned the page where the chrysalis now stood all alone, the words above saying:

_ “Its friend the butterfly disappeared soon after. The lonely chrysalis was alone again. It didn’t know where to go anymore. It didn’t know what it wanted to do anymore.” _

“Lovely predicting skills you have there, Y,” X praised sarcastically.

I flipped the page, where there now laid a tiny portion of the chrysalis and some of its pieces, reading: 

_ “The lonely chrysalis shrank and hardened. Nothing will ever come out of it now. Poor chrysalis. Poor chrysalis.” _

“Does the Queen really believe everyone will fall for her trap with this crappy excuse of a book?” I wondered. “Only those in deep despair will actually fall for it.”

X shrugged as we watched a door form in front of us. Instantly, I ran over to it and opened it to a bright light and entered in...to find ourselves in the restaurant of Dr. Esprit’s, and Miru and Kaku in front of us, hopping cheerfully. Well, looks like I got that part right.

“Merry winter! Hello X and Y!” they both greeted us.

“Hello Miru and Kaku!” I greeted back to her, giving them a hug. “Anyways, we gotta get you out of the star.”

“Awwww!” they groaned. “But Miru and Kaku love it here! And Mama doesn’t want to leave here!”

Shit, she’ll be hard to convince. Even with all that therapy, she’s definitely still depressed underneath the surface. Gold was right, but hopefully the kids don’t take after her too much…

“Yeah, but if you don’t leave, there won’t be any winter festivals,” X pointed out.

They both gasp in shock. “No winter festival!?”

X shook his head. “Nope. Nada. Nil. Zip. If you stay here too long, you will never be able to go home again, and that means no more of that.”

“NOOOO!” they screamed. “Miru and Kaku can’t have that!” They then turned to the door forlornly. “But Mama seems sad and wants to stay. She doesn’t seem to want any more winter festivals…”

I winced at their words, possibly too naive to understand that the doctor possibly wants to commit a sort of _suicide_. We gotta reach out to her, quick! But considering how we are her _victims_ …

“Miru, Kaku, do you want to go out first?” I asked. “Talking with your “Mama” would be ah...a very personal matter for her.”

They nodded quickly, which made me a little surprise. “Whatever you say, Y!”

They then ran off down the halls and open the door, revealing darkness instead of the glittering forest. We went down the hallway and opened the door. There lay the doctor, sitting on a stool in the kitchen, slumped down and deep in thought. Across the kitchen was a gray picture book, with the same title as ours, lying with its cover opened underneath. Is the Queen really giving those out in order to make people be swayed to stay here?

“Doctor!” I cried. “We have to get out of here! This world is a trap that will make you become a vegetable if you stay too long!”

She turned to me, her eyes devoid of anything. “I know.”

Well that makes our job easier. Still wanna know why though.

“Really? What tipped you off?” I asked. 

She pointed at us, then the door ahead. “You two and Miri and Kaku are here, and Masayoshi too when I saw him, acting all you outwardly do in the real world. I’ve read this before, a few years ago. Anyways, I see no point returning back to the real world.”

“Why doctor? You know you’re basically abandoning them, do you?” X questioned, jerking his head to the door.

“You two know well that I should’ve never been a mother,” she replied, shaking her head. “Mr. Kessho can find some other caretaker for them. I’m content with where I am, and I don’t need your pity, or any “gods’” help for that matter.”

I sighed. “Look, doctor, we’re just concerned for you. Miru and Kaku are worried too. I know you have done many, many crimes all in the name of your dead mentor who couldn’t even be a proper father to his son and now you regret it all, but do you really want yourself to be remembered that? Do you really want to die, burdened with that guilt and trapped forever here?”

She stared at me coldly, as if I had said something wrong. Had it were not the fact we were dead, she would have possibly tried to kill me and X again. “This world may be ruled by a force that wants me to kill Miru and Kaku for no reason, and I should despise it, but I can’t. I had made a foolish decision to take them in, among many others, and I will pay for the consequences. I don’t want your begging out of the need to make you two’s consciences’ feel better about yourselves.”

Well now I feel very offended.

“But that “force” is the Queen, who just wants to guilt trip you into staying here,” X protested. “This is not a place where you really want to die. You will be trapped here, in a vegetative state until you die...and perhaps your soul will never move on. This is not pity, we are truly worried for you. No one deserves a fate like that.”

“I don’t mind,” she answered swiftly.

I stared at her weirdly. “You don’t!?”

“Better than anything the legendaries can provide,” she shrugged. “After all I had done, I think I deserve to be sealed away, never to meet another soul again. If that is my fate, I will accept it.”

Right after she made her declaration, a bright white light filled the room. When my vision returned, the room from before appeared, except there was a new stained glass picture, with Dr. Esprit, looking to the left and two white birds by her side, presumedly Miru and Kaku, were seated in underneath the night sky and a tree, its left half dead with branches curled that looked somewhat like Yveltal’s wing curled, and the other half resembling Xerneas in its dormant form, vibrant with green leaves. The grass around them looked more like the spots of Zygarde.

Dr. Esprit didn’t seem swayed by the picture, instead saying, “Go on. There is nothing more we have to talk about.”

“Doctor...please reconsider,” I asked, hoping this would push her to want to leave.

She glanced at the wall, then back to the corridor. “I...don’t know. Maybe.”

And with that, she went back into the darkness behind.

I turned to the walls, and saw that there were only small cracks on the left. “Well...the good thing is Miru and Kaku are quick to want to leave.”

“I just wish she would come and help us,” X sighed. “She’s clearly powerful and intelligent. This would have been a great opportunity for her to use those abilities in a way that she won’t feel guilty about, and give the Queen retribution for wanting to harm her own children.”

I faced the door that still stood to the left. “Well, we better start moving. Let’s go!”

I ran over and opened the door, which surprisingly enough, only led down to a “hallway” of sorts, with the floor being stained glass. I guess this must be her way of stalling.

We then entered onto the path that may lead us to the end of this all.

* * *

"When do you think we'll get there?" I asked to X, who was staring down at his planisphere.

He shrugged. "I don't know. The map just says that we'll meet the Queen at the end, not how long it will takes."

Suddenly, two misty birds materialized in front of us. I groaned. Really? 

“Greetings, travelers,” they said.

“Get outta here! We already told you! We’re not staying here!” I yelled at them. “No one likes a host who tries to make you stay in their house forever by locking up the door!

“Have you been with her forever?” X questioned. “Because eternity with her sounds awful.”

“No, we haven’t,” one of them replied.

“We are the same as you,” the other added.

“So you came from the outside…” X murmured.

My theory might be right! Dear legendaries, that just makes things even more creepier and serious…

“You must have been the same,” one of them continued. “We were very afraid, and came here. We stayed, because there’s nothing scary here.”

Afraid…? I mean, it makes sense given the history of this world, but that’s definitely not us. This probably might be the Queen trying to convince us to join her.

“Cut it out, Queen,” I spat. “I know it’s you.”

The misty figures then morphed into a Queen, with several heads lashing out. “The Queen said the Queen is all. And all will be the Queen.”

Someone pick up the phone, because I fucking called it.

The other figure then turned into her. “Soon, you guests from away will be the Queen too. All are the Queen.”

“Not interested,” X spat.

“There is nothing scary here,” the other continued. “Everyone is together. Let’s be together. The Queen is waiting on her throne.” She then turned to me, a fierce gaze of intent. “The human girl can do whatever she pleases to the ones who lied to her and killed her.”

Her heads then stretched to both sides, forming two portals that revealed both the doctor and Trevor, seated in her kitchen and the Crystal Forest respectively, staring at the ground as they brooded on their troubles. “The Queen is loving and fair to all who is sad, and will give what they want to be happy again. Come now, human girl. The Queen knows what you really want to do.”

Even though I knew this was coming... _ gods _ , that still took me by surprise. I’m still shaking, despite all of that. Her offer, while slightly tempting, is just way too stupid for me to take. It’s an obvious bait.

My fists clenched. I gave her my best death glare that made the heads freeze. “You‘re not either loving or fair if you think putting those birds under my mercy so I can take on violent revenge is a great bribery for me to come join you.” I sighed, shaking my head. “I may have died in very unpleasant circumstances, and I will admit, I still hold some bitterness to them deep down, but I’m not going to take your help to resolve my own business at the cost of my own soul.” I then glared at her straight in the eye. “Fuck. Off.”

“Eep!” the Queen right in front of me squealed and vanished into mist, the portals closing with her. The other one’s heads started to rattle in anger, turning into a variety of colors. The Queen’s head herself red as she glared at X, and then me. “The Queen does not want to be friends with the Decidueye and the human girl. The Queen does not like the Decidueye and the human girl.”

X shot back a glare at her, the air turning chilly around him. “For the ruler of a supposed haven, you aren’t very fair and equal as you should.”

The heads stopped rattling and she turned blue. Still, she spat, “The Queen commands both of you to stay away.”

And with that, she also vanished into mist.

“That has to be the most impressive way I’ve ever seen of someone rejecting an offer,” X remarked, a proud smirk on his face.

I grinned. “Oh, it’s nothing too much, X. Sometimes you have to act tough in order to scare away your enemies. You’re also very impressive with your rejection.” I then turned to the road into the darkness ahead. “But we gotta hurry. She’s clearly waiting for us...though this time, going to be less welcoming.” I sighed. “It kinda bothers me on why she would just hate you all of a sudden. Probably because you’re supposed to be the one to burn down the lighthouse?”

He nodded. “That’s...most likely.”

I started walking fast down the hall. “Come on then! Let’s go to the throne room and kick her ass to oblivion!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, and happy birthday to Moon! Of course she doesn't appear here, but she still has relevance to the overall plot.
> 
> Now for my comments on Shuu here: this section of the game, now I think about it, is very weird. Shuu wants to stay behind to study the Holiday Star, even though he knows he will enter a coma from doing so. He never acknowledges Miru and Kaku here, even though he adopts them and now basically abandoning them. Shuu has business on Earth by making Ryouta a biological weapon, but why does he chooses to stay here? Does he gives up his dreams to compete against Ryuuji (which is why he did all that stuff in BBL instead for gratitude and love, but that was possible reasons why)? Are the dreams too painful for him that he doesn't want to carry it? Or is studying about supernatural things a way for him to "best" Ryuuji because that's not well...normal under most circumstances. It can be the most compelling because of no clear answer, but it's still pretty weird for me in how he never acknowledges his kids (and unfortunately glossed over by most of the fandom in their belief Shuu secretly has a soft side for them even though that gets shown only twice drowned out by his coldness and near killing of them). But the picture book does imply that Shuu wants to give in to the stasis of living in the past and never move on from Ryuuji, so I suppose he wants to keep believing he's still in those times with him. That's just my guess though.
> 
> Emma here gets the more straightforward and "standard" reason on why people had apparently joined the Queen because she doesn't have an emotional range of a teaspoon like Shuu does. And also hammer in how awful the Queen can be because the game doesn't seem to emphasize that enough for the King.
> 
> Also, in the original game, Hiyoko muses she'll miss Shuu because having a murderous asshole in your school apparently is a good thing. His stained glass picture has his wing over a butcher knife to show he's still a remorseless killer, changed here to be more symbolic and sympathetic for Emma. Obviously of course that statement here is changed to them being sympathetic to Emma and that she would be a valuable ally.


	7. The Decorated Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Decorated Picture Book and Plights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Ruby’s Reflection: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amveOxTgDww  
> Rakutsu’s Assurances: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4  
> Spur to Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg

...There is not much happening on this side of the path. The stained glass road seems to go on forever. Even though I have no control, I still feel ashamed about how little progress I’m making...hopefully Xavier and Yvonne are doing better than I am

And what is happening on the roof? Aethera cleared away the clouds, but the moonlight is still blocked. At least I can certainly trust Emerald to keep my body from suddenly combusting or something like that.

“A search-and-rescue mission in a zone of total surrealism…” I muttered. “Certainly the strangest mission I have ever taken up on.”

Finally, I saw a door at the end of this long road. With great eagerness, I turned the doorknob, and a bright light shone from the entrance.

When the light faded away, I saw myself in a dark room, with no door in sight. Expected...the Queen seems to have illusionary powers, or able to change the environment at will. Quite a terrifying foe to behold...though an extremely emotional one. But even the most emotional can be very deadly…

I looked down on the floor, and much to my surprise, a dark gray book laid on the floor, titled ‘The Decorated Picture Book’. Considering how there is nothing here except darkness and me, this may be my key to the next person ahead.

I opened the book, and saw a piano with sparkles and some gems drawn around it. Above it read:

_ “Once, there was a beautiful piano. The piano was decorated with gemstones in all colors of the piano.” _

Hmmm...perhaps this book is a glimpse into the soul of who the next bird I’ll meet is? If I am correct, I am quite confident about what I can do to convince him to leave this world. Though that does make my enemy even more powerful than I thought...

I turned the page, where a bunch of birds and wings surrounded the piano, seeming to cheer and praise it. The words above the scene read:  _ “Oh, how it sparkled and glittered! Everyone told it was beautiful! What a beautiful piano! No one had ever seen such a wonderful piano before!” _

I’m now even more convinced my hypothesis is correct, and while it does bring me great relief that my job is more easier, that also means she knows  _ my _ secrets and flaws. Even though I may not be an emotional bird myself, someone as emotional as her would know many manipulation techniques to sway me to her side...

I turned the page, where now, the piano had more gemstones and sparkles surrounding, the crowd of birds from before cheering even more. The words read above:

_ “The piano’s owner was very pleased, and decorated the piano even more. Everyone in all the land, praised the piano’s beauty. But no one from anywhere wanted to hear its voice.” _

My blood boiled when I saw those words, but I turned the page, to see the simple yet poignant picture of the piano, crushed by the gems on it. The words read:

_ “But the gemstones were heavy, so heavy, and one day they crushed the piano flat. Poor piano. Poor piano.” _

I closed the book, heaviness bearing my heart down. Ruby…poor Ruby...did he figure out his path while he was lost? Or was he alone, unable to figure it out? But I can only find out if I get to him...assuming the Queen is generous.

I looked up, and saw that there was now a door in front of me. Well, isn’t she very kind?

I ran over to it and turned the doorknob, welcoming a bright white light into the stillness. I entered it, and when it faded, I saw that I was back in the ruined garden. It’s quite lovely, if it weren’t for the fact that it had black holes all over.

“...What an awful book this is!” I heard a familiar voice cried.

I turned to the direction, seeing Ruby glaring down at the same gray picture book I read, steam coming out of his beak. “The composition’s poor, the story’s juvenile, and the art is atrocious!” The steam lessened, as he started panting more. “Yet...yet this story...it fits too much to my own life.”

“Ruby! There you are!” I called.

Ruby turned to me, surprise written all over his face. “Blake! There you are! ...How did you come back? And why are you holding Higure’s stabilizing device?”

I grinned, even though I knew I was going to give him bad news. “It’s nice to see you too Ruby, but unfortunately, we have an emergency.”

His eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets. “ _ What!?” _

“I got in because I’m hooked to you with a bunch of electrical wires,” I continued. “You and the birds nearby you—plus X and Y—are currently stuck in this dream, unable to be awakened in the real world. The Queen is trying to make you stay here by painting the unhappier sides of reality and making the dream world seem better.”

Ruby glared down at that picture book and spewed out a stream of fire onto it until it was burnt to ashes. “Well that’s...distressing to know, and while that book is certainly pathetic, an eyesore, and now a blatant manipulation tactic in hindsight, it…” He sighed and sat down, coughing a bit. “It reminds me I don’t know how to be true to myself with all the responsibilities I have.”

I sat down, putting my free wing on his back. “Well, you are the heir of the family, right? You always have the choice to abdicate and go on your merry way. And I have quite a bit of money too and so does Emerald, so we can help you too.”

He shook his head. “I can’t accept your money, or Mr. Kessho’s.”

I smiled gently. “Oh Ruby, you don’t have to feel guilt. It’s just a brother’s way of help–”

He shook his head again. “No, you don’t understand. The family and I have done too much wrong to you over the years. It doesn’t feel right.” He sighed. “I know staying there will eventually lead to me being kicked out, but...I don’t want to leave them and cause a fight. Even if I try to make things clear, there will be one, no matter what I do.” 

I laughed. “Oh Ruby,  _ Petalburg _ is the head of the family. That’s a pretty strong indicator of how awful things will be, no matter how much you try to prevent it. At least take consolation that when the time comes, you have a plan to distribute all his possessions and property.”

Ruby nodded. “I suppose you’re right, Blake...though even after that, I’m not certain where I would even go. Taking money from the family I never belonged to is disgraceful, and buying a place to live would be even more so. Taking shelter and money from you and Mr. Emerald also just feels...wrong.”

He stared down at the ashes that was the book hatefully. “This book is only a part of the truth, and I know accepting this Queen will not let me live out my dream...but can it possibly be better to stay here instead of being stuck in a place where if I were to be discovered a fraud, I would be thrown away, or to be an artist pouring out his soul into his work while thinking if he will have a roof over his head when he sleeps, or even be able to eat?” He sighed, shaking his head. “Perhaps this is a retribution by the gods for not being grateful to all the blessings I had. My... _ our... _ brother may have not been pleased by this.”

I felt my heart drop even further, and I pulled him into a hug. “Ruby...there is no use mulling over what could have been done, and what would happen if you stay or leave without any help. You...you shouldn’t blame yourself for the brother lost. That is my burden, and mine alone.”

“But–”

  
“Shhh,” I hushed, then pulled away, staring at his teary red eyes and finding some of my own. “I just want you to accept my and Emerald’s help, and not worry about what happened with...our brother.” I looked up to the sky, even though I knew he wouldn’t be there. “I’m sure that he understands.”

Ruby looked at me, wonder and fear in his eyes. “How do you know?”

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. “Well...that brother will certainly not have any incentive to leave his awful family. He was born to them, and he will stay with them. Unlike you, Ruby, he would face a struggle greater than your already large one. He would admire your will to stand against all you had only known for years, actually.” I then gave him a gentle smile. “You have come far in learning more about the world outside of the mansion, Ruby, but there is still much more to find. You can’t just leave it all behind because you’re afraid.”

Ruby turned to the sky, thinking on my words. Finally, he said, “You’re right...I...I can’t... _ won’t... _ run away.”

As he said that, our surroundings turned white. When it faded away, we were back in the room that I, Yvonne, and Xavier had found ourselves in before we separated, except there was only a door on the left, and on the floor was a stained glass picture of Ruby, singing into the night sky, a royal crown broken next to his feet. How meaningful. 

“Where...are we?” Ruby asked.

“I suppose you can call this place the crossroads,” I replied, then turned to him, giving him my most solemn face. “So Ruby...do you want to spend eternity with an awful writer and artist of a Queen, never to reach your dreams?”

Ruby shook his head. “Of course not! I want to go home!” He sighed. “I...I know that home may not be as lovely as this dream, but...at least I have you, and the others.”

Right after he said that, a loud  _ crack _ filled the room, and we turned to the right corner, where we saw long, jagged lines. Another step closer to being hatched.

“Now what do we do now, Blake?” Ruby asked.

I turned to the door, then the darkness. “I have other birds to rescue, Ruby. So in the meantime, fly ahead. We’ll meet again, perhaps when we finally confront the Queen.”

Ruby nodded. “Of course, Blake. And may the gods be with you.” 

He then flew off into the darkness, and I stayed to watch, in case the Queen changed her mind and attacked him midair. When he disappeared from sight safely, a smile formed on my face. No one will get the better of my little brother.

I then went ahead into the next door, to see who else lies ahead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this part of the game is one of the parts that got me very angry. Sakuya in the original game was too dense to realize that the picture book was trying to prey on his issues because he really, truly believes he's the heir to the Le Bel family. Hell, even his stained glass picture has him wearing a royal crown! 
> 
> This goes against his development in BBL, and hell, his own romance route, where he abandons the Le Bel to become his true self, because being with the Le Bels stifled that for him. The main story of the game doesn't even discuss the huge amount of pressure his father placed on him, about how his life was endangered literally because he happened to be the favorite child, that his dreams wouldn't be pursued because of responsibilities towards the family, question the validity of pure-bloodnedness, or if the truth of his father is revealed, he would be kicked out and disowned. Only Yuuya takes care of the last part. You had a perfectly solid though still flawed development with Sakuya, Hato Moa, and then you threw it away instead of fixing it. Come fucking on.
> 
> Of course Ruby here did get shafted from most of the series's events, so I made up for that. The other child also gets discussed, because it wasn't hinted very much in the first main game except for the very end of Sakuya's true route and fully discussed in BBL, and talked briefly of by Yuuya in the last main episode of the second game. Sakuya doesn't really have a lot of time to show his reaction of the other child because of the urgency of BBL's events, so that gets shown too.


	8. The Black and White Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black and White Picture Book and Plights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Trevor’s Reflection: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q  
> Spur to Hope: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg

When the light faded, I found myself in another dark room, and on the floor of that room, a dark gray picture book. Well, at least this will be the second to last of having to read these awful stories for me...I can feel a tiny bit of what I think is pity for Xavier and Yvonne for reading these pathetic excuses of stories.

I picked up the book, titled ‘The Black and White Picture Book’, as if all those picture books had any color than black and white and this was the more monochrome exception. 

I opened the book, to a page showing two Fletchlings, one drawn in white pencil and the other in black, staring up at a sketchy sunflower. Above them read: 

_ “Once, there lived a white Fletchling and a black Fletchling. The white Fletchling loved the sunflower. The black Fletchling loved the sunflower. What a beautiful sunflower it was. It was as warm and bright as the sun itself. The sunflower would go out and play with the birds all day long.” _

What a surprisingly romantic start. Oh how I wonder how this beautiful love story would go. Hopefully not in an awful path.

I turned the page, where the flower now leaned at a sparkling star in the sky. Below them read: 

_ “But one day, the sunflower made friends with a star. And after that, the sunflower always went out at night. Without the sunflower, bright as the sun, to light them, the days become dark.” _

Well isn’t that a holy sunflower? But I always thought stars are beneficial, but neutral beings….But the need to constantly insult this Queen’s atrocious stories aside, it’s even more clear who lies beyond this room...I must take great caution when I talk with him.

I turned the page to the crying white Fletchling, and read: 

  
“ _ The white Fletchling knew how nice the night star was, and became sad, and more sad, and cried.” _

I turned the page again, to see the black Fletchling...now a black Talonflame, it seems, standing next to his white counterpart, staring up at the star as flames enveloped him. The words above read: 

_ “The black Fletchling grew angry at the star, and became a Talonflame. He thought that the night star should turn into a shooting star and go disappear somewhere far away. Then things will become better.” _

I turned the page, and saw both lying dead on the ground. Above them read:

_ “But in the end, the poor birds froze in the darkness and died. Poor birds. Poor birds.” _

I closed the book, sighing. This is most certainly going to be the most difficult bird to convince out of his despair. I stood up and went to the door, and my heart for once beating in apprehension. As I opened the door, I braced myself for the worst, clinging onto the dying hope that there would still be a bird beyond here...

When I stepped out of the door and into the Crystal Forest, my worst fears and my greatest hope for this bird came true. Trevor Cedrinus was still himself, but next to him was the Queen, her head blue and other heads sprouted out from her. I quickly hid behind some of the bushes, hoping she didn’t see me. Of course she would target him. Ruby still has something worth living for. Trevor has no aspirations or ambitions, other than to care for a dying mother.

“The Queen said, you have done nothing wrong,” the Queen...said to him, which must be pretty laughable in his point of view. “You were the one who found the treasure first.”

And I thought that the only tasteless parts of the Queen was being a manipulative ruler and an awful storyteller. Referring to a beloved as a “treasure” only meant to be found and admired, when Yvonne is so much more is just...I don’t know the word for it, but it makes me feel a little furious. 

Trevor didn’t seem to notice such a derogatory word, as he sighed and shook his head. “Even if the sins in my wings were washed away, it won’t mean anything. How I feel doesn’t matter.”

The heads started lashing, flushing a cruder shade of blue. “The Queen said that the Decidueye is a bad, bad bird. The Decidueye is a demon that wants to steal something precious from the Queen, and from you.”

Trevor tensed up, some flames sprouting from his back. “Those are lies. X is much more noble than you think…” He sighed. “Much more noble than I can ever hope for…”

The Queen and her heads shook in unison, which would be somewhat funny if it was clear she’s trying to prey on all of Trevor’s traumas, and I could be caught. “The Queen asks: if the Decidueye is as good as you think he is, why does he want your precious treasure? The Decidueye knows that precious treasure is yours, but still, he wants it all to himself. He will take away your greatest treasure far, far away. He already had betrayed you. The Queen asks: is that not why you are very afraid of him?”

Trevor trembled, but didn’t respond.

The Queen’s heads stopped moving, but continued, “If you join the Queen, you will not be afraid of anything anymore. You will not be sad. You will not be hurt. You will never be an evil bird like your father. That evil Decidueye will be gone, and your treasure will forever be with you.”

She turned away, giving him a nod as her heads trembled, making me crouch further behind the bushes. “The Queen is waiting for you.”

And with that, she disappeared into a swirl of dark, starry mist. Now, time to make a proper entrance...

“Hello, Trevor,” I greeted him softly, walking up to him.

Trevor turned to me, glum yet wary at me. “Rakutsu, how and why are you here? And did you see all of that?”

I nodded. It’s a good thing that one of his problems is something I have experience in. “I’ve been here for quite a while, but I need to make things quick. The Queen managed to gather up everyone near you during the eclipse into a party where she will feed on your fears and darkest secrets so you can celebrate forever in this illusion of a world, but in the real world, you’ll be in a vegetative state. I got invited when I took a step outside while the eclipse was happening, but got kicked out by her. I’m back to crash the party.”

Trevor stared at me somewhat confused, then sighed. “So this isn’t just my imagination…”

“Quite a nightmare, is it not?” I agreed. “Dreaming the same dream underneath a starry sky...romantic if it wasn’t one elaborate trap by an otherworldly creature. Though I have to ask...what do you want to do when you wake up?”

Trevor shook his head, tears coming out from his eyes. “I...I don’t know anymore. It’s...it’s hard to wake up now. All the things I did...all the lies, all the heartache, the...the blood of Y...why am I still here?”

Ah...therapy doesn’t seem to be working out for him. Of course, I’m not surprised. I never found therapy to accommodate my own preferences and needs either.

I approached him, my wing held out in a gesture of goodwill. He stepped back, clearly tense. “Well...we can figure it out if you want to. You can tell me everything, Trevor. Maybe if you do, the solution can be revealed to you. If you don’t...” I sighed, rubbing my forehead. “You will quite literally rot on the inside.”

Trevor stared at me for several moments, as if I’d suddenly attack him after he poured out his heart to me. I can’t blame him, after all I did in my distorted sense of justice and love. The life of an agent to a secret organization is not for those who crave intimacy and genuine relationships. 

He sighed, then nodded. “Okay….I’ll tell you. Out of everyone that was around us...I think you are the one who knows the best about it.”

I smiled, despite the consequences that allowed him to form a bit of his trust with me, gesturing for him to continue.

“I...I think that waking up after this dream might be even more painful,” Trevor admitted, looking down. “You...you probably know I’m going to be secretly glad that X is going to leave very soon...but Y...she really likes him. And X helped us out...helped  _ me  _ out...so much. I don’t want to blame him either for the professor nearly murdering me, and I don’t think I do, deep down.” He sighed. “But my farewell to him will be one of obligated kindness and secret relief. Y’s not going to be here forever too...” Tears started falling, quickly wiped away. “And it’s all my fault.”

Of course, none of what happened was actually his fault. It was the Staraptors’, but it’s hard to not think that if I were in his situation, and I have, except...it wasn’t an accident. That burden still lingers, deep down...I wish it didn’t, but perhaps that would be too unnatural for it to just vanish. 

Trevor looked up to the sky, sighing. “Y was with me since we were little. We knew so much about each other. We knew our strengths, our weaknesses, what we love, what we hate. I thought that it would be this way forever...” 

Oh how I felt the same, Trevor. The father Mother loved…Shauna…taken by the cruel tidings of fate...

He hung his head, tears falling again. “...But I took it. I took it all away. Because of a stupid wish. Because the blood of murderers and liars runs in my veins. I was only born to bring destruction. I destroyed one of the few things in my life that mattered, and I didn’t know until she died.” He sighed, his body quaking. “And n-now, with Mother dying, and a bird that I never thought she was...I’m all alone, Rakutsu. I’m all alone, and it’s all...my...fault…”

The buried guilt of how my friendship with Shauna rose, and I could only give him a sympathetic smile. “But Y came back to spend more time with you…that shows she has forgiven you. And didn’t she stay with you for about a year while you dreamt in the cryonic freezer?”

Trevor shook his head furiously. “You say that, but she spends more time in the library now. And X also knows Y as much as I did from our year in the freezer. He probably knows another part of her that I don’t even know.” 

I’m not quite sure on that part in all honesty, Trevor. She clearly values both you and Xavier dearly, I don’t see any reason why she would want to put another front towards Xavier.

I noticed that flames started to rise from his body, tears pouring from his eyes. “She hates me, Rakutsu. She hates me, and only came back to haunt me. She only wants to be with X, and who can blame her? X died a hero, getting to stay with her too. And he has every reason to love her.” He sighed. “I have no place in her heart, much less a special one.”

I winced a little. Trevor’s conclusions about Xavier are not entirely unfounded. While I wouldn’t factor in that they had lived many lives together with a close bond, the two have a very close bond of mutual trust and deep understanding of each other, undoubtedly from spending a year together with only one other bird for company. But of course, Trevor’s heart is a very delicate, cracked object, and I must soothe it with care. It’s quite similar to Dr. Esprit’s, though at least Trevor is less stubborn about receiving help than the doctor before she founded the children. Even though a part of me feels disturbed at the idea, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was his mother hadn’t I known better. 

He glared up at the sky, as if challenging the gods that may not even be there. “Why couldn’t I have died!? Why couldn’t have the professor killed me!? Why didn’t you stop me from going to the doctor!? Why didn’t you stop her!?  _ Why did we have to suffer!? _ ”

He fell down and broke into sobs. I approached him, patting his back. I need to choose my words with extreme caution...he took the risk of trusting me, and I can’t break that fragile bond. I must think quick…

Hmm...I can’t pretend I understand what he’s going through fully. I must ask him to elaborate more on what he’s feeling.

“Trevor, we can’t ask the gods why your life came to this, but I can ask you this: what do you mean by “special”?”

Trevor stared at me in confusion, hiccuping. “I-I...d-don’t know. Something...i-irreplaceable?”

I nodded, an encouraging smile. “Continue.”

He looked down on the ground, a small smile on his face. “T-to me...Y is Y. A-and no one...will ever take her place.” The smile disappeared, and he shook his head. “B-but Y...she doesn’t think I’m special anymore. X now takes that place in her heart.”

Well, that’s another problem found.

I rubbed his back, giving him a reassuring smile. “Trevor...no one can ever be replaced. You will never stop being “special” to Y, in that respect. Both you and X coexist in those places in her heart.”

He shook his head. “I know that, but now that you say it...I’m just...terrified of what lies ahead after she leaves…and it’s all my fault that she has to, too. Sure, she may come back, but who knows how long I have to wait for her?”

I shook my head. What a brutal way to learn the changing tides of life… “Even if the virus wasn’t lodged in you, or you haven’t met Dr. Esprit, Y would still have to leave. You can’t expect to stay as children forever, Trevor. The virus just happened to speed things up.”

Trevor stared at me incredulously, flames bursting from his body. I laughed. “Feeling like writing me off as a heartless bastard yet? Go ahead, I won’t mind, but ignoring me isn’t going to change things. Time will pass, and we will change along with it.”

I looked up into the sky, smiling. “The first flowers of spring, a shooting star, a rainbow after the storm...they’re all beautiful.” I looked down at him, his eyes teary and wide. “But they can’t be captured and held forever.”

I turned to the crystal forest, glimmering, but all an illusion. “The fairest flowers will rot and fall into pieces, regardless if you held onto it or not.” I looked down at my wing, remembering of the blissful days from only a few years ago, the times in the garden with Mr. Emerald, and when the father my Mother loved played with me happily. “But memories...memories that you hold dear...they'll never hurt you. The flowers wither, the star falls, the rainbow fades...but you will always remember their beauty.”

Trevor looked at me curiously. “So are you saying...that I should go alone, with nothing but memories of happiness, knowing I didn’t deserve all of that?”

I shook my head. “That’s quite pessimistic to say, Trevor! What I’m saying is...don’t let your fears cloud what memories you can make. Y isn’t the only person in the entire world you can be happy with, Trevor. You are not as alone as you think. You and Ruby have grown to be good friends after the lockdown. You’ve known Black since your first year, and he likes you. Gold’s also a fun and wise bird to be around with, despite the nonsense he spouts. Even when your mother dies, and Y moves onto the afterlife, an uncertain chance of returning again...there are still birds that appreciate you, and more birds that can learn to do so too.”

Trevor stared at me, his beak agape. He finally then spoke, “But how do you know they  _ actually _ like me, Rakutsu? Gold tried to attack me during the lockdown day, Black was really good friends with Y, and Ruby probably hates me for being the son of the bird who caused all of this.” He sniffed. “It’s easy for you to think that, Rakutsu. You didn’t have to go through all of this. At least you were able to hide all your crimes from everyone else.”

That stung a bit. 

He sighed. “I just...want to go back to those days, Rakutsu. Or at least, never go back to the real world again. I was so used to the warmth of sunlight...but the sun is setting. And soon, I will be cold and in the dark, alone, slowly freezing to death.”

Of course I already had a feeling that Trevor is very possessive of Yvonne, but this just confirms it. 

“Trevor, if all you want is to return to the norm before last year, then your option is to cut off all ties with everyone and live as a hermit in the mountains for the rest of your days. Is that what you really want?”

Trevor looked down at the ground, thinking for a moment, then shook his head. “No...that sounds terrible. But maybe that’s what I–”

I can’t take this anymore. I need to get things straight with him.

I raised Trevor’s head up, and he snapped towards me, shocked. “Trevor, whatever that happened the day Y died and whatever your parents did is not who you are. It’s not your fault. You were simply dragged into his own crimes that day, and you have no control over what they did before you were born and while you were a Fletchling.”

Trevor stared at me in shock. Even though this must have been told to him a thousand times, I will gladly repeat it again. I must repeat that to myself sometimes too...

“That’s why your friends still remain true to you. They don’t see you as the son of Lysandre Cedrinus and Malva Feu-Cedrinus, former Staraptor Party officials. They don’t see you as a “coward” for not trying to kill yourself to prevent the virus from ever getting out. They just see you as Trevor, a friendly Talonflame. Your mother also saw you as Trevor, her son who will live a life better than she had, and even though she had lied to you and Y for all these years, she still made sure you would never take her or your father’s path.”

He stared at the ground, wincing.

“But the point is, you must embrace that you are who you are, Trevor. You must accept that the path of time never stops, that people will come and go, that places change, that things will never be the same no matter how much you try. Memories are the only things you can hold onto forever, but there are many more memories to make. Whatever has happened in the past is a bad memory that you can learn from, but not keep so dear to your heart.” 

Trevor thought about these words, nodding a few times. He then looked up, fear and curiosity brimming in his eyes. “Rakutsu...how are you so confident about the future? Time is always moving, and everyone is changing...we don’t know what’s ahead, not even the professor or the doctor. Doesn’t that scare you?”

I’m certainly pleased that he has lessened in his stubbornness, so I should entertain him with my own thoughts. Perhaps that would make him put his troubles away, just for a little, to save himself.

“Well...a part of me is scared, yes,” I agreed, grinning. “Even I have weaknesses. But to me...that also is the fun of life. It’s more interesting to see a bird fly than sleep, doesn’t it?”   
  


Trevor nodded though a bit confused.

  
“You never know what happens next, and it keeps me on my toes. I don’t know what lies ahead after this night. It may be the best day of my life, or the worst.”

Trevor stared at me weirdly. “You seem more excited about it than scared.”

I laughed. “Oh yes, a part of me is scared because it isn’t something I can’t control. But you know what? It doesn’t matter, because there’s nothing I can do, and it’s more fun that way. All we can do is put on our bravest smiles, and march boldly into the new day.”

“Isn’t that just bluffing?” he pointed out.

I laughed. “I have been bluffing since you’ve known me, Trevor. Unfortunately, it’s a part of the job. But you know, it’s always nice to put up a little show.”

After I said that, white light filled our surroundings. When it faded away, I found ourselves in the same room as before, a confirmation that I had alleviated his fears and self loathing a bit. In front of us was a stained glass picture of a Fletchinder in the left half with daylight and light colors lining it, and a Talonflame on the other half in the night and with dark colors lining. The Fletchinder rested his head underneath the Talonflame’s, and the Talonflame’s rested his on his counterpart’s head, the sun above and between the two. To the left of this lovely picture, there was a door.

I turned to Trevor, in awe of the picture, and made my final move.

“Trevor Cedrinus, I must ask you this again. It has two answers, but it’s the most important one: What do you want to do?” I spread my wings across the room. “You can accept the Queen’s invitation. X will be removed. You will spend eternity here in bliss with Y, and tomorrow will never come. Nothing would change, and nothing can hurt you...at least, according to the Queen anyway.” I then pointed towards the darkness ahead. “Or, you can refuse her invitation, and return to the real world. Y will leave in a few years as it was ordained, and may never return again. Your mother will also die, knowing a new day will come without her.”

Trevor looked down on the ground, clearly overwhelmed. I can’t blame him on that part.

“Now choose, Trevor. You alone can decide what your salvation will be.”

And in the end, only he can decide if he saves himself, not me. Unfortunate, but forcing someone is never the way to do it.

He took a deep breath, and sighed, “I...”

“You don’t need to tell me now,” I assured. “I have other business to attend to. I’m sorry that I must leave you right now, but...I have faith in you.”

Trevor looked disappointed when I said that. “Oh...okay then. See you, Rakutsu.”

And with that, I went over to the door, and turned the doorknob, letting in the white light. I gave him a nod. “Farewell, Trevor.”

I entered that white light, waiting until it disappeared...into the same, stained glass path as before. From what I remembered of Xavier’s map, I should be near the throne room. But there’s still another bird that I have to rescue. I know that it must be between Trevor to this path. But that vague line tells me it may be even more difficult to reach there. Well, only one way to find out...

* * *

( _Losing Hope, alternate ending)_

He glared up at the sky, as if challenging the gods that may not even be there. “Why couldn’t I have died!? Why couldn’t have the professor killed me!? Why didn’t you stop me from going to the doctor!? Why didn’t you stop her!?  _ Why did we have to suffer!? _ ”

He fell down and broke into sobs. I approached him, patting his back. I need to choose my words with extreme caution...he took the risk of trusting me, and I can’t break that fragile bond. I must think quick…

“Trevor, believe in Y.”

He looked up to me, very confused. “What do you mean?”

“They aren’t really a couple,” I pressed on, despite an uneasy feeling in my gut. “X has to leave her in a few days, and Y may have to come back to life one day or another. Let’s not forget that either of them can choose to be reborn and never meet the other again.”

_  
  
_

Trevor’s eyes widened, then looked down. “I...I would like to think that, but…”

He’s still even more troubled than before. Shit...that isn’t the core of his worries.

“What I’m trying to say is...Y will not choose X. You are her favorite, and she will love you, no matter what.”

Heat rose from underneath my wing. I jumped away, taking in the worst sight I can possibly imagine. Flames now rose from Trevor’s body, and he glowered at me like he can take on me despite the experience and level gap and type disadvantage and win. “What do you fucking know about Y, Rakutsu? Do you think you understand every female in the world just because you know how to be a fake bitch and get girls wrapped around your wing? Because you just happen to run in with a “bad” one and know all of their flaws, just like fucking that?”

“That’s a little harsh, Trevor,” I replied, wincing. “I’m just trying to help, so maybe you can tell me more?”

“A true whore, here today, gone tomorrow,” he continued in an astonishingly spiteful and mocking manner. “You’re so busy being a fake bitch that you don’t even understand how deep my relationship with Y is, and how broken it is now.”

_ ‘I actually have been there’  _ was what I wanted to say, but my throat was dry and my tongue was heavy.

He then crouched into a battle stance, flames now encapsulating him. “I know Y better than anyone, and the same goes for her. She knows me better than anyone else in the entire world, and now she hates me.”

I gasped at the sight of yellow material, swiftly climbing up his legs. It then covered his entire body, then his head, then….his face. Instantly, it broke away, revealing the Queen, blue-headed and with another head growing.

“We have always been one...in two,” he snarled. “I won’t let any fucking thing end it now, not the virus, not the doctor, not even X! I don’t care if he has saved me or not, gods damn it all!  **_I will burn Xavier again!_ ** ” 

An ear-piercing shriek came from him, no,  _ the Queen _ , as more heads sprouted from her. Before I can react, they bombarded me. Everything’s dark. I can no longer see or feel anything around me. Oh gods no. No, no,  _ no,  _ **_NO–_ **

“Her Highness, the Queen!”

* * *

_ Happily ever after. _

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the game being mediocre at best and flexing of turning into a multimedia franchise at worst, the part of Ryouta questioning if he really wants to leave the dream world or not was one of the best moments in there. It was kind of sudden and out of nowhere, especially since he was out of focus for most of the game and Nageki was in focus in the second half of the game, but it isn't unwelcome. 
> 
> My only criticism about it is that Ryouta feels too entitled towards Hiyoko, however, considering jealousy of others who hang out with your crush/partner/spouse is a sign of low self-esteem issues and/or trust issues within a relationship, it's a slight discomfort that's mostly just my feelings, and that attitude is quite telling of Ryouta's feelings towards himself. Yuuya notes in game that Nageki and Hiyoko are just friends, and the player can be inclined to believe him too, especially since Nageki and Hiyoko don't show a lot of intimacy for each other.
> 
> I probably lowered that sense of entitlement for Trevor somewhat here, partly because of my uncomfortableness about it and mostly because he _doesn't_ feel he deserves her at all, though a part of him does (which ironically enough, I probably increased). TOHL also makes Trevor's questioning of whether he deserves to return to the real world more meaningful, because the entire lockdown was in his point of view. He saw the major events first hand (or wing). And as Rakutsu notes, just because Trevor is taking professional help, doesn't mean he completely is getting over it. The Queen also makes things seem worse for him to want to join her. 
> 
> In the game, it is entirely possible for Yuuya to mess up in convincing Ryouta to leave the world and for Ryouta to yell at him then merge into the King, and the same applies here. Because uploading a short alternate ending at the end when a lot more chapters are coming up won't get much of an emotional connection, I'm putting them together in this upload. Here, I can definitely confirmed that the sense of entitlement/possessiveness Trevor feels here is about the same, or greater than Ryouta's.
> 
> Writing this made me realize just how many parallels can be drawn between Yuuya and Ryouta (well, in BBL at least), which is kind of upsetting that Holiday Star didn't take place after it.


	9. The Queen's Past Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakutsu’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4  
> Planning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UimCdJkUDHI  
> Interrogation to the Queen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMHi6KqsG6E  
> The Queen’s Story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxj_QyIjz1Q)

Man...this corridor is really long. Of course, I don’t expect it to be short and convenient for us to reach her chamber, but then again, it seems way too convenient for us to be dropped to three different birds, deep in their despair and easy prey for the Queen.

I think I see some color coming at the end...a door, perhaps?

“We’re here,” X finally said, stopping at a stained glass door, bordered by black. On the door was a shape of fire that reaches up to the sky, surrounded by birds of all colors who huddled for its warmth in the darkness. A very welcoming and humble picture, if it weren’t for the grim fact that the Queen has a twisted sense of hospitality.

“Finally,” I sighed, then looked around. “But where’s Rakutsu and the rest?”

“It seems to be by the gods’ grace that I have arrived, mon amie,” a familiar voice said from behind us. We turned around and beamed in joy to see him again.

“Rakutsu! How did it go for you?” I asked.

He smiled softly. “Oh, very well. I had gone through two rooms with Ruby and Trevor, and managed to have a heartfelt talk in convincing them to go out.” His smile faded. “Or at least, I can hope with Trevor.”

I can see why he wouldn’t be so sure with Trevor...I still need to clear the air between us.

His smile came back again, then asked, “What about you two?”

“Well, we went through three rooms, where we meet Black, Gold, the doctor, and Miru and Kaku,” X started, then looked down at the ground. 

“We tried to convince them all to leave, and it created large cracks, except the doctor didn’t want to go,” I finished.

Rakutsu nodded in understanding. “I don’t expect any of us to be able to convince her either.” He looked down at the path he came from. “However, the map showed us six white stars that represent the souls of the birds here, and we only had found five. I need to rescue that last bird, the professor most likely.”

“And not everyone has even arrived yet…” I muttered.

“Even though under normal circumstances I wouldn’t encourage it, you two must confront the Queen now,” Rakutsu advised, still staring down at the path. “I have to rescue her, quickly. You two need to go to the lighthouse as fast as you can.” 

X stared down at the path, his eyes filled with fear. “You have to be as fast as you can, Rakutsu,” he urged, then sighed. “Platinum...she’s blind. She’ll be scared. And please refer to her as that, she lost all her memories too.”

Rakutsu nodded. “Of course, mon ami. I will be swift as the wind.” He turned towards the path, starting to fly towards it. “Adieu, mes amis! And bonne chance!”

And with that, he disappeared as a speck of white, soon fading away from view.

“Okay, we need to come up with a plan,” X started, glancing at the door as if the Queen’s going to burst out of her throne room and actually attack us. “It’s stupid to expect we’ll be able to get to the lighthouse with the two of us.”

I thought from our first meeting with the Queen, to our last one with her poorly bargaining with me. “She doesn’t seem to be the actively aggressive, confrontational type,” I commented. “She would rather have us to deal with dangerous distractions first, and then actually try to remove us like she did when we met up with Rakutsu the first time.” I shrugged. “Either she wanted to banish us to a void-like place in this world, take a very long path filled with her pathetic excuses of gloomy books that will lead up to us accepting her invitation, attack us before we reach her chamber while we’re not on guard, or outright divine intervention.”

“But even after she banished us here, or we got teleported here, she still didn’t try to attack us,” X added, rubbing his chin in thought. “She just thought she could get through to you by preying on your own problems. Either she is a pacifist, lazy, or extremely arrogant.”

“Well, violence doesn’t sound like a viable option either way,” I sighed. “But talking with her wouldn’t yield anything useful either, probably. She’s just hellbent on killing us.”

“I don’t think so,” X replied. “Maybe if we try to understand her, we can get her to relent, or at least, not attack us with the greatest amount of strength. She must have built this world with her own experiences in mind, and I am quite curious on the details too.”

I nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Even if we inevitably piss her off enough that she tries to attack us, it won’t happen immediately.”

I then opened the door, bright white light filling the dim room. I entered in slowly, X following, clutching my bag. I really do hope she is willing to talk...

When we arrived at the Queen's chamber, the Queen was there, sitting on her throne. She seems very calm for once, not turning blue in fear or red in fury at our presence. What is she planning?

“We came here as you invited, Queen,” I said, trying to not show any of my anger at her. “What do you want from us?”

“The Queen asked, why do you look so angry?” she replied, then turned blue. “The Queen is scared. The Queen does not understand. The Queen does not understand and thinks she might cry.”

“We aren’t here to make you cry,” X sighed. “We just want to talk.”

“And hopefully, you won’t try to throw us out like last time,” I added with slight irritation. 

She stared at us, her head still blue.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“The Queen is the Queen,” she answered.

Well _duh._

He shook his head. “We both know that, but who are you really? The gods allowed you to create this world to help the weary souls of the dead, yes? Why did you start trapping them, including birds that are still alive?”

She looked down at the ground. “...Because it is safe here.”

Sounds like a whole lot of bullshit.

“It doesn’t exactly _feel_ safe if you’re going to force us and several others before us to stay here!” I protested. “Why do you want to do that!?”

“...Because the Queen wants to act with the good of her people at heart,” she replied, but a lot more quietly. “The outside world is a scary, scary place...this is a nice place. This is a warm place.”

That’s...kind of surprising.

“It seems she has a twisted idea of what’s “good”,” I remarked. “With that kind of thinking...it’s hard to paint her as evil. More extremist if anything.”

Still basically a murderer who justifies the deaths of her victims as mercy.

“Precisely,” X agreed, then faced her solemnly. “Tell us, Your Majesty. Where did you come from?”

A long silence reigned in the room, until finally, the Queen said, “The Queen’s story...it is a sad, sad story…”

* * *

_“Sweetie, wake up.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“We have to go. Lord N has vanished. The enemy has found our home. The Order of Knights has to hide now.”_

_“What?”_

_It was very early when Mama woke me up. I didn’t believe that I heard it right when she said it._

_“Lord N couldn’t have vanished! He’s a strong and smart Pokemon!”_

_“But he did, sweetheart. We need to leave, now.”_

_“I don’t want to go! I don’t want to leave my friends! I don’t want to leave Ms. Anthea and Ms. Concordia!”_

_Mama smiled, but it was a very sad one. “I’m sorry sweetheart, but this is for the safety of everyone, including us. You must listen carefully to me, so we can go to a new place where you will meet new friends.”_ _  
  
_

_“...Yes Mama.”_

* * *

_The Order of the Knights was the only thing that I knew. To leave it...I’m still very sad thinking about it. But Mama proved to be right, a little bit. I found friends, but never belonged. I knew I was destined to bring justice and peace for the birds. I knew Mama too, was destined to bring justice and peace for the birds. But..._

_“Oh sweetheart! You’re back home early! I’ll start cooking dinner.”_

_“Mama, you’ve not been feeling well the past few weeks. You should rest–”_

_She suddenly collapsed midway to the kitchen. I dropped my bags and helped her up, but I realized that her eyes were fluttering. I tried to find her pulse. It was still beating, but her breathing was irregular. It scared me. It scared me a lot._

_I scrambled to get my phone out of my bag and called for an ambulance. After that, I cried. I cried a lot. I cradled Mama, praying to the Original Dragon, to the merciful Mew, to the kind Xerneas, to Arceus, to any god I can think of._

_Please gods...let Mama live. She never hurt anyone. She was destined to help other birds. She was destined to bring justice for them. To bring them peace. She shouldn’t leave them now. She shouldn’t leave me now. She can’t. She won’t._

* * *

_“I’m sorry miss, it seems your mother has a malignant brain tumor, and it seems to have already set in to a dangerous phase.”_

_A brain tumor...it made sense. The headaches, her clumsiness, her constant dazedness...we thought she was just a bit out of it. Appointments were always stalled because I was so busy with school and university coming up, and Mama had to work hard to support the two of us. We couldn’t afford doctors or treatment. Insurance wouldn’t be able to cover almost all of a major operation like this._

_“...How much will it cost to try to remove it?”_

_“Hmmm...we can’t expect a complete removal of it, as it can cause even more damage. The most we can do safely even may not be enough. She could potentially die too. I can’t say for certain right now on how it will cost though.”_

_“....I see. But please, doctor...save her.”_

_“I will try my best, miss.”_

* * *

_The operation failed. Mama died. All that money, for nothing. I started to take on as many jobs as I could to pay the bills, to support myself. My friends started to leave because I was never there for them. My grades started to fall. I failed my entrance exams. University became a distant dream._

_Why? Why must I be given this? What had I done wrong? What had Mama done wrong? We were the noble protectors of birds. We weren’t cruel like the humans, or the enemy who let them run rampant in their bloodthirsty ways._

_The gods are cruel. The gods are cruel indeed._

* * *

_“Congratulations on graduating high school! Which university do you plan to enter?”_

_“I don’t think I can enter anytime soon.”_

_“Do you at least have any mind?”_

_“I’m too busy with my jobs for that. And my grades were only okay, and I failed all my exams. I’m not going to enter some top university.”_

_“But it’s still good to pursue a higher education! You can’t work as a cash register forever!”_

_“...I know. But it’s hard to make time.”_

_“You’ll find one eventually! You have a lot of time in the world.”_

* * *

_Time. I never had time. I never had time to sit down and rest, much less to try to study and get into a university. The only time I got to rest is when I sleep, but even that gets hard sometimes. At first, I tried to write little stories to help me sleep._

_But I stopped. I realized I didn’t like sleeping. When I wake up, I don’t want to get out. It’s so warm and comfortable, like a shell. Like how I must have felt in my egg._

_Why must my life be so complicated? Why must my life be so stressful? Decades before, birds didn’t have to worry about bills and debts. They hatched, ate, flew, slept, and never had to think about any of this. If they were fortunate enough, they could even get captured and live a comfortable life with a loving human, never having to worry about anything else._

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to be back to yolk in my egg and rot there. I don’t want to work, I don’t want to deal with other birds, I don’t want to live. My purpose for the greater good is gone. I don’t have any family or any friends with me. I never belonged anyway. I have no use to the world. I just want to be with her again._

_But I had to fight it, every day. To get up and to pay everything off. If I can just do it, then maybe I can finally enter a university, and get a better job._

* * *

_“Sir, I’m so sorry for being late! I didn’t know my alarm went off!”_

_“Oh, don’t worry about it! Someone already covered for you! You can take the shift and continue from there.”_

_“T-that’s not really necessary sir! Really! I probably should start quitting anyways…”_

_“Nonsense! You need all the help you can get to get into university! It’s the least I can do for all your hard work for us! I can’t let you lose some money that can help you get somewhere better!”_

* * *

_Fighting was hard. It was very hard. I don’t know when it happened, but I stopped fighting. I would go in late often. I was fired from some of them, but kept others because my employers pitied me._

_I hate being pitied. It made me feel useless. I knew I was useless, but to have others know it made me feel even worse._

_I want to die. I want to die. I want to die. I want to be with Mama again. But I don’t have the courage. I don’t like pain. I don’t like to suffer. Someone...help me...please…_

_And just when I had sunken so low into my depression, into my self-pity and despair, the gods heard me, granting my wish._

* * *

_A friend. My only friend. I was useless to myself and everything else around me, but the gods, perhaps in their regret for not saving my mother, granted my wish._

_“Your plumage is so nice. It’s bright and cheerful, unlike mine.”_

_“Don’t speak so lowly of yourself. I’m a Xatu, and you’re a Mandibuzz. We’re two completely different species.”_

_And it wasn’t just our coloration and our conflicting types. She was my opposite in every way. She was earnest and smart. She didn’t mumble when she talked. She walked with an air of confidence and dignity._

_And yet...she understood me. She understood me more than anyone else in the world._

_“It must be hard for you. I know how it feels. I’ve been there. I’ve...lost someone dear to me. It’s painful…so very much painful…”_

_“It’s not your fault. Society tells us to do this and that, but not trying to fix the problems of it. It’s like we have our backs against the walls, a blade on our neck. Even retaliating or trying to change it for the better is very difficult. I hate it all...just like you, right?”_

_She alone understood me, and I alone understood her. We were alone together, just the two of us in this world._

_And one day, she said to me, “Let’s make it go on forever. Come on, let’s die together. It won’t be scary if we’re together.”_

_“Are...are you serious?”_

_“Of course I am. I never lied to you before, have I?”_

_She was kind to me, right to the very end._

* * *

_One night, she came home with a bag filled with medicine. Medicine, to wash us away, without pain, forever._

_“Let’s go somewhere, far away. Somewhere where no one can find us and bother us. Just the two of us, and nothing else.”_

_“Are...are you really sure about this?”_

_“I have never been more sure in my life.”_

_“Would you...would you really–”_

_“Of course. Why would I go through the trouble to get this, if it were not for the good of both of us?”_

_“...You are right about that. Okay, let’s go.”_

* * *

_And so, we set off on our final journey with the medicine. We arrived at a hill, far away from the city, open to the night sky. It was beautiful, but such beauty couldn’t put a damper on our resolve._

_“Aah...I’m getting tired. I feel so peaceful, holding your wing like this...we should have done this a long time ago.”_

_“My pulse and breathing are dropping steadily…we’re almost at the end.”_

_“Yes. Just us, at the end of the world. Time to say goodbye to this awful world together…”_

_“Yes...I was thinking it was about time I said goodbye to you.”_

_She softly stood up. Her warm wing leaves mine. She reached into my bag. She took the key to my apartment. My wallet. My ID._

_“What…?”_

_I reached out. I couldn’t move._

_“Goodbye. This is as far as I can take you.”_

_“B-but you said you would leave this awful world with me!”_

_“Yes, this is an awful world. But I have unfinished business here.”_

_“N-no! I don’t...I don’t want to die! I don’t want to! Please...don’t leave me!”_

_“...Well, you should have not said it so many times to me. You never really wanted to die, but you had to anyways. But don’t worry. You said that you were destined to bring peace and justice for birds to the world, and you will die for that.”_

_“Please...this isn’t right! This isn’t justice! Why do you want to kill me? I don’t want to die! You were right, I never really wanted to die! It isn’t my fault!”_

_“Oh? Do tell me whose fault it is, then.”_

_“It was...it was society who did this to me! It was everyone around me who made do this!”_

_“You prove another good reason to have you dead. Birds like you are good for nothing, complaining and moping and weeping, without ever realizing that they need to fly to where they want to be. They just get in the way, too drowned in their self-pity to move.”_

_“Please...please help me! I don’t want to die! I’m scared! Please...please call an ambulance! Teleport me to the hospital!”_

_“This is the end of the world, and it belongs to you and me alone. They won’t come.”_

_“I’m scared! I’m...scared! I don’t...why are you doing this!?”_

_“You wished for death. I granted it. That’s all I have to say.”_

_She seemed to have disappeared in a silver light, but then returned, except she had my face. My pathetic, awful face, staring down at me with cruel pity. “And ah...don’t throw up. It will hurt even more.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I'm able to do justice for both X and Y here, because in the original, Hiyoko's just a brash berserker and Nageki's just a completely calm, almost emotionless diplomat about the situatoin with the King. I tried to include those aspects which are present in X and Y themselves, with X actually being a lot more willing to hear out the enemy (well, only Emma) while Y holds grudges and just wants to fight those who wronged her brashly. But Y's still a good analyzer of character, so she can keep a level head. 
> 
> The King's backstory is...really disappointing and bland to say the least. All we know is that he's a college student who lives alone in an apartment and stays inside all day because of depression. We don't know anything about his family, any other major life events of his, any other interests besides literature, candy, writing, and video games, or any other people he knows other than his traitorous friend, even in supplementary material. Hell, the backstory of the King is so inconsistent because in a manga focusing on him (which was supposedly a rough draft of sorts) has him not in college at all, while in the game, he is. The manga is an AU where he gets to live, but still, it's really infuriating reading it because all he did was play video games and not clean up his own apartment. He doesn't even try to take responsibility of his own living space, really doesn't try to work to make his depression be easier to handle, then breaks down when a neighbor he doesn't know well dies because he stayed inside all day and hallucinates his ghost (yeah I know, pretty weird and random). Then his friend just came along and gave him an umbrella and things instantly went better for him. But he grew to be unhealthily dependent on his friend (to the point he can't go to the bathroom alone because of his fears over one hallucination it seems), and no one makes a comment on that or try to get him to be independent.
> 
> And to put it very bluntly, the King is a worn stereotype of how depression is. While I will admit, the Queen's cause of depression is also a stereotypical, but realistic, idea in media (the King's depression most likely caused by a random biological error, which I will give credit to Hato Moa for having that detail), many depressed people don't just stay inside all day and wish they want to die. They're also just people trying to go about their day, but their brains make it harder for them to do so. I've seen that with my friends, who don't get a pseudo-magical friend who can relate to them and help them with their problems. They have to work in order to make the depression manageable, and they continuously need to do so.
> 
> I really like the King as a villain, because he's a person who believes he's doing good things but has a fucked up morality, a massive, over-controlling hypocrite who highlights the flaws of supposed utopias, shown to be just as bad, if not worse, than his traitorous friend, and scarily omniscient of the cast's problems. But as a character...I really don't like him, because of the blandness and his personality, outside of his villainy, being basically just "depression" (and is also an arguably offensive stereotype because people with mental disorders in general are more than just that). In AUs where he does live, I don't like him even more, because the fandom and Hato Moa don't paint his darker, over controlling side, and he really isn't a kind character as he tries to be as the King. Sure he's sympathetic and relatable to depressed people, but that's all he's got going for him. And he doesn't even try to work to make his depression manageable, which makes it even harder to like him. 
> 
> I try to do the Queen (and the King to an extent) justice here as a result, by making the Queen have a fairly normal life wracked with misfortune and inability to cope with those problems properly, which I believe makes it more poignant as a result. This isn't too far from reality, after all.


	10. The Queen's Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen’s Picture Book and Summoning of her Increased Form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Y’s Resolve: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roNGM9wJOnY

Long silence regained its hold in the room, save for the sobbing and sniffing of the Queen. Good gods...I...I don’t know what to feel. Her lies and crimes towards us and other birds before us, and being a former Staraptor, or at least, aligned with them, all make me hate her. But I...I do know what it feels like to lose my mother. I do know how it feels like to not belong. 

X stared at her with a softness in her eyes, also understanding some of her pain. But when he glanced at me, his eyes grown hard with disgust, clear that we both shared the same sentiments. Then, his eyes slowly widened in horror, then looked down at himself. I realized what he was thinking, and dread started settling into me. Oh gods...is it–

Suddenly, we heard a loud  _ plop _ in front of us. We looked down, and saw a dark gray picture book like before, titled ‘The Queen’s Picture Book’.

“So she has more to tell?” I murmured.

“How generous of her,” X mused, and he opened it to the first page, which had a sketchy picture of a Mandibuzz. Above the bird, it read:

_ “Once, there was a poor Mandibuzz.” _

Not sure if poor can perfectly describe her life.

X turned the page, and the Mandibuzz now laid on the ground. Above it read:

_ “One day, the Mandibuzz was tricked by a bad bird and killed.” _

For some reason, I wanted to laugh at how straightforward this is. But considering the “main character” is in front of me, I’d rather not test her further.

X turned the page again, where now there was a train riding on the tracks. It read above: 

_ “The Mandibuzz was put onto the train through the night sky, along with all the other birds who had died. Where is the train going? There must be a terrible place at the end of the line. The Mandibuzz was so afraid, she thought her little heart will burst.” _

X turned the page, to see a sketchy picture of the Mandibuzz in what looks like a train car, running. Below her read: 

_ “When the train stopped, the Mandibuzz ran to leave. Apparently, even galactic trains had to stop for signals. The Mandibuzz was very scared and very afraid.” _

I snorted at the train part, but gestured to X to turn the page. The page now had the Mandibuzz, stopped in her tracks by what seems to be Lunala in a faceless, humanoid form, tall and draped in a cloak that resembled her wings, looking down at her. Below them read:

_ “But she was stopped by Lady Lunala, the emissary of the moon, and apparently the train’s engineer.” _

“Lunala deals in those kinds of things?” I murmured.

“It makes sense, she has the ability to travel through space and dimensions,” X said.

He turned the page again, Lunala extending a claw in comfort. The Mandibuzz shrunk, shaking in fear. Above them read:

_ “Lady Lunala said: ‘Don’t fear, little one. The gods have a very special request for you. Come, take my hand. I will show you what we want you to do.’” _

And this is when things went downhill from there.

X turned the page, where Lunala now walked out of the train with the Mandibuzz’s wing in her hand, into a dark space, with a candle and a chair sitting there. Above them read:  _ “So the Mandibuzz took Lady Lunala’s hand, and walked out into a dark, dark room. The only things in that room besides them was a small, lit candle and a chair.” _

“So that’s the start of this entire world…” X murmured. “A candle and a chair...how far it has come.”

I nodded, and turned the page, the Lunala turned to the Mandibuzz, her hand pointing to the chair. Above them read:  _ “Lady Lunala then said to her, ‘The gods have seen you have a good heart, and have a deep understanding of the pain of being a mortal. So we offer you the ability to create a world for troubled birds like you, who passed on and now require comfort to be reborn. We believe that this can help you too, in meeting mortals like you to share your pain in. What do you say?’” _

“So the Migrant was right on that…” I muttered. “How did he know all of this?”

X shrugged, and I turned the page again, to see the Mandibuzz look happy. The words above read:  _ “The Mandibuzz agreed. She was happy. She was very happy. And so, Lunala told her how to make a new world.” _

I turned the page to a picture of the Mandibuzz, sitting on the chair and eyes closed in what seemed to be deep in thought. The candle now had a radiant light that projected a train station in the background, while Lunala applauded, probably for her first achievement. Above the words read:  _ “The Mandibuzz thought and thought, making a station with the candle’s light. Lady Lunala had told her to make a station, so that a friend could come and play. The Mandibuzz then waited for someone to play.” _

I turned the page, and a picture of a castle with small houses surrounding it appeared. Below it said:  _ “Eventually, Lady Lunala left. Time passed. Birds came. The dark room became a beautiful queendom.” _

“Not sure if that’s a room…” X muttered, and I chuckled a little.

I turned the page again, and a giant candle looking thing appeared from the bottom, to the right of the castle and houses. It said below: “ _ The candle became a grand lighthouse.” _

“...So it became the lure,” I murmured

X nodded gravely, and I turned the page again, to an armchair that showed up right to the lighthouse, saying below: “ _ The chair became a royal throne.” _

I turned the page again, to a drawing of the Queen on the throne. It read above:  _ “And the Mandibuzz became the Queen.” _

X gave me a disgruntled glance, which clearly read:  _ “And a bad one too.” _

I turned the page again, to a drawing of the Queen, enclosing a bunch of birds underneath her robe. Above it read:  _ “Those who come to the queendom become one with the Queen. The Queen is all, and all are the Queen. No one is hurt, and no one has any sad thoughts.” _

Oh gods, save us from the Queen! ...Though considering how we’re here, the gods probably couldn’t do it  _ themselves _ .

I turned the page, expecting for the Queen to say something about the gods being so scared of her that they made us have to deal with her, but instead, all we got was a picture of a sparkly circle that probably might be an egg, with the words above: “ _ The birds lived happily and peacefully. Happily ever after. How nice. How very nice.” _

I closed the book and looked at X, who just shook his head at the book in disgust. I feel the same, now that we’re more disgruntled than when we had to read the three books before. Something tells me we’re missing a lot here…I don’t know why. Probably because the Queen is a liar who tricked us and many people all here to what is basically permanent death, and is just as bad as her murderer, if not worse.

We both looked up to the Queen, who now stared at us, a head now growing from her. “Happiness is here. Happiness, and nothing else.”

Slowly, the darkness in the room began to clear out, revealing… eggs? Why are they here?

Unfortunately, it’s not only the room that was changing. The Queen’s neck has grown red, and another head is growing from there, but red this time.

“The Queen thought, if everyone is one, none will be afraid,” she continued. “So little by little, the Queen absorbed everyone on the Heavenly Star. And now we are one.”

“You know, you could have just said that. We didn’t need to read the entire book,” X said exasperatedly. “But I have to admit, you are quite a talented storywriter if you managed to make an entire nightmarish picture book about what ideas you had when you founded your queendom and how you ruled from those three sentences you just stated yourself, plus the fact that the gods granted you that power.”

Even though I’m honestly too terrified right now to laugh, damn he tore her apart hard. The book also happened to be a waste of time because it’s blatant propaganda for a cult of loneliness and crazy peer pressure. Which isn’t surprising, since the Queen was a cultist herself.

“What’s good about having everyone together, Queen?” I asked. “No one gets to make the progress the gods want them to, or help others like them. You clearly haven’t made progress to relieve yourself of your own pain that holds you back from being reborn.”

“Even now that you are the Queen of your own world, you’re still just a small, frightened Mandibuzz,” X continued, giving her a sympathetic but firm gaze. “You ran and hid in your shell of lies and illusions, now safe in your own private queendom.”

The Queen trembled, her head even redder than before. I don’t like where this is going, but we still need to try to talk with her.

“I suppose you’re right,” X shrugged. “If everyone is one, then no one will get hurt.” He then pointed her. “But there is no one in this world but you, Your Majesty. As long as you stay here, you’re alone.”

The Queen tremored. “The Queen said it’s not the Queen’s fault.”

Suddenly, we were completely in the dark. From what little I could see, it seemed the room has turned entirely into an eerie crimson, almost like...blood

“The Queen was not the only one who wished for this.”

Abruptly, a spotlight shone in the center of the royal chamber, revealing a small, scribbly, unmoving Mandibuzz.

“ **All who came here accepted it gladly…** ” the disembodied voice of the Queen echoed throughout the room. “ **Even ones like you, who were angry at first. In two days...you shall become the Queen’s new friends.”**

Everything in the room suddenly vanished into a dull gray. 

“ **You are the ones who are wrong...it is who you are wrong. You are not right…** ”

The ground began to shake. Any of our bravado was gone, now reduced to frantically looking for a way out. But there was nothing but gray.

The Mandibuzz scribble began to move and distort uncontrollably– 

Blood spurted out of its chest, followed by a thumping heart. The heart remained in the air, trembling heavily until numerous, towering heads, all of varying colors and beady white eyes, burst out of it. They turned to look at us.

“ **_The Queen, and That Queen, and This Queen and all These Queens, are so happy_ ** ,” their–no,  _ it– _ declared, their voice so loud that it nearly blew me and X from where we stood. 

Its eyes narrowed at us. “ **_But you want to hurt the Queen, and this Queen, and that Queen. Everyone has to be good on this star. If we are not, then someone will surely hurt someone else.”_ **

I wanted to say something, scream, even make a whimper. Instead, I clung onto X, who also clung to me.

“ **_The Queen said–”_ **

Its heads shot at us.  **_“Let’s all be together.”_ **

The room went black. Prayers and all the epithets of the legendaries I knew flew in my head. Please gods, oh gods, save us. Merciful Xerneas, Divine Arceus, Powerful Yveltal, Wise Zygarde...save us all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever be bothered how there is no lore reason on how the King got his powers and created an entire world. 
> 
> Also Hiyoko's line summing up the world as "So this is basically a cult of loneliness and crazy peer pressure!" was super funny and super accurate that I had to throw it in there. Even though she was kinda not following along with the King's long monologue which is fair, I wouldn't either because it's so intense.


	11. Rakutsu's Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald’s theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrMNnYMQw8s  
> Down the Path: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amveOxTgDww  
> Rakutsu’s Confrontation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ZFbhgeavI&t=9s  
> Rakutsu’s Resolve: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roNGM9wJOnY

This is worrying...I’ve rechecked everywhere I went, but I haven’t seen any doors. It’s one hallway from start to finish it seems. Perhaps the path is too well hidden for the naked eye to see. The Queen is truly a powerful adversary. I hope I won’t be too late to rescue Platinum…

The last room should be where she is. I wonder how she was singled out from the rest...there are quite a bit of possibilities of how she got such poor treatment, with her criminal background and her family’s connections to the Party.

Suddenly, I heard static from my radio.

“...ou...er?”

I picked it up, holding it close to me. “Emerald? Are you there?”

“...th...Em, do...you...r...e...Masa...Ra…”

What seemed to be Emerald continued speaking from the radio, mixed in with the static. Finally, it became clearer, almost like he was in front of me…

When I looked up, I saw indeed, he was in front of me, though he looked very hazy, between being present in this world and not.

“Emerald!?”

“I ca...stay connected long!” he warned. “Listen up! Ms. Berlitz is showing abnormal brain activity, she might be falling into a coma!”

“I’m trying to find her right now,” I replied, then glanced around. “However, the woman behind this seems to be  _ very  _ determined to keep her hidden.”

“I thought as much,” Emerald said. “However, if her brain activity keeps dropping, I doubt she can be revived to consciousness ever again.”

“So she’s the only one experiencing more rapid disconnection between mind and body?”

“Unfortunately,” he sighed. “But anyways, I’m going to administer psychotropics to you and Ms. Berlitz in sixty seconds, but only small doses.” He laughed a bit. “It would look brilliant to have you fail your mission because I overdose you.”

I grinned. “Oh, I trust you won’t accidentally kill me or Platinum, Emerald. And I will assure you, I will concentrate and find the professor while the high lasts.”

Emerald nodded. “Exactly. You should have about two minutes. Good luck.”

Emerald then faded away in a puff of smoke. I have much experience in solo search-and-rescue missions, but all the same, it’s reassuring to see Emerald for a few moments. But I should get going. No time to waste.

It’s almost time. If the planisphere’s right, the path down the last star should be between Ruby’s and Trevor’s rooms. That mad yet brilliant artist did clear the clouds for us, so it would be a waste of her talents and the security department’s worries to not let the lovely moonlight in here!

The boost should last for two minutes, but fortunately, the area is pretty small. Now I have to steel myself against the Queen...she can easily trip me into her traps of despair, and if I fall for it, everything I worked for will be for naught.

* * *

(On the outside…)

“So the officers are just willing to use illegal substances as the ground operatives?” Lusamine questioned, wings crossed as she glared at Emerald like a bug she can squash and gobble up. “And you deem the Staraptor Party to be a lawless cult that bathed in the blood of its victims!”

“How unfortunate that you are unable to comprehend our ideals, despite being in a group dedicated to a cause that perceived it as grand and important, albeit a violent one,” Emerald sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m not some lowly worshipper, groveling at them!” Lusamine growled. “I don’t work for the system, the system works for me!”

“But the system can’t work without parts,” the Swellow pointed out. “The Togekisses act like those parts, those gears of a machine, to a goal larger and more important than any of us alone. To have some of those gears to not work will…” He sighed heavily. “It will cause malfunctions and disasters.”

“Damn the Starpators!” Lusamine spat. “They refuse to let me serve in their goal, to guide them to a better future! Instead they grovel to a former street urchin and her unscrupulous mentor, forced to do their dirty work! They killed innocents who don’t follow their ways! I don’t care if they damned themselves into disaster, hell, they deserved it from you all!”

Silence colder than the air seized everyone, with Lusamine suddenly more interested in the ground. Emerald, however, didn’t seem to be as taken by the ground, and asked, “Did you at least administer the amount of the drug I requested to Masayoshi and Dorobo?”

She nodded slowly. “...Yes. Yes I did.” She glanced at the unconscious bodies, then to him. “Should I gather more towels for their bodies?”

Emerald nodded. “Yes...that would be helpful. We need to keep them warm until they wake up...hopefully.”

Lusamine then slipped away into the building, the silence returning to its cold state. Emerald sighed, as he stared at that...abomination that had replaced the moon, then sent a silent prayer. Only the gods can guide them through this path of the dangerous unknown now.

* * *

Hmmm...this drug seems to have more of an effect on my dreaming consciousness than I expected. Every sensation seems to deepen, then expand. How very intriguing. Perhaps I would be more entertained if I can do this all the time.

I noticed a crack in the wall that I hadn’t noticed before, light seeping through. This is must be the bird’s soul, shining through. It seems fragile, so it should be easy to break…

“We can’t let you do that, traveler.”

Well, of course I will have unwelcome guests.

I turned to a trio of shadowy birds, all staring at me as parts of their “bodies” swirled around her. “You were not invited here. Please, stop doing such terrible things.”

“Good evening, good birds,” I greeted cheerfully. “What brings you here? I’m just here to pick up a friend and be on my way. He got here by mistake you know, and I promise to not bring you any harm.”

“Why do you do such terrible things?” another shadowy bird asked.

“You must not open this until everyone becomes one,” the other said.

Well now I’m certain that the Queen seems to have been an enemy Berlitz has made.

“No room for negotiation, then?” I asked, then prepared myself in a battle stance. “If so, I have no choice but make you to.”

The shadowy birds morphed into three Queens, all blue-headed with another head growing from them. Is she an eldritch creature, or a magnificent illusionist like her supposed nemesis?

“That’s mean!” she wailed.

“The Queen is scared of birds like you!” another cried.

What a truly thoughtful tactic right there, Ms. Queen. Don’t mind me taking advantage of it.

“The Queen asked: are you trying to break another egg?”

Well, I guess we both are even here.

“What a mean thing to do. You break eggs, and think nothing of it, even when you nearly died.”

I heard a crack...like an egg. So is this how she plays it?

“So many…”

_ CRACK! _

“So many…”

_ CRACK!” _

“So many eggs…”

_ CRACK! _

“I wonder what the children inside were like...”

_ CRACK! _

“Those lives, that couldn’t live…poor, poor eggs.”

_ CRACK! _

“Don’t you feel sorry for them?

Before I could respond, I heard a sickening  _ crunch _ , followed by a...a female bird’s wail.

“I wonder what would happen if you broke her neck...”

Her scream persisted. This is an incredibly good stalling tactic, I have to admit.

“I wonder where she would go…”

The wail grew softer. I need to say something to drown it out.

“I certainly hope not here,” I replied coolly. “Your place sounds dreadful with its lack of care for the health of its citizens.”

“The Queen knows your heart,” the Queen retorted. “The Queen knows the heart is weighed down by the egg you broke out of your own selfishness. The Queen knows the heart ponders what would happen if the one you loved died by your wing.”

The wail died out. So is this the Queen fights back? On her throne a safe distance away, using an illusion or a citizen that she can seize their mind and use as a messenger? I wonder how she’s able to read our psyche like a book though...perhaps from the power of the souls she may have had absorbed?

“I would be very happy if you step aside,” I said. “I have a rescue mission to do, and I’m not going to fail it right here, right now. You trapped the remaining bird I need to rescue behind that wall, and I’m going to break it.” I started to take a step forward, preparing to charge an Ice Beam. “Do you want me to answer any questions before I freeze you?”

The Queen at the forefront didn’t seem to be intimidated, then said, “That poor chick, who could never hatch.”

Hesitating to counter,  _ I _ was the one who froze. “...My past has nothing to do with this current matter. Don’t get it distracted.”

The Queens shook her head. “You poor, poor bird...The Queen thought you shouldn’t have to suffer.”

Suddenly, eggs appeared in all of their wings. They all dropped them at my feet, a loud  _ crack _ after  _ crack _ , until there was nowhere to stand but a bunch of broken eggshells. Well, I have wings for a reason...

I stepped back and took flight, staring at her in half irritation, half amusement. “What are you going to do now? Throw an egg at me?”

The Queens didn’t seem to take it as another opportunity to torture me, but instead to stare at me with sympathy. Her multiple heads too, turned to me, all sharing the same gaze. “The Queen said, The Queen can lift that burden off your shoulders. The Queen can make you safe. So come. Become one with the Queen.”

Color me surprised. For a queen, she’s very oblivious to all my taunts and flippantness to her words. She certainly knows my true feelings, which makes it all the more obvious for all my pain, I would never give up myself.

“What a lovely offer you have…” I started, and she seemed so excited until I added. “But I’m sorry that I must refuse.”

Her excitement faded, all of her faces and heads staring at me in confusion.

“You’re asking me to give up myself to an all-powerful stranger?” I shook my head. “For a ruler of your own queendom and the power to read the minds of anyone without consequence, you are very blind to actual feelings.”

”The Queen said: do you like pain?” she asked. “The Queen does not understand.”

I bite down the urge to laugh at such a ridiculous and naive blabber coming from a remorseless and tactless guilt-tripper and murderer, instead letting an amused smirk come out instead. “For a Pokemon who only evolves in higher levels, you are very lacking in the art of battles, Ms. Queen.”

The Queen stared at me, bewildered. “The Queen is very confused.”

“You see, Ms. Queen, life is a long battle, whether it be for food, or for shelter, or for love,” I said. “The first thing you should know as a warrior in such a long ordeal is that wounds are inevitable. But wounds are what let you grow in strength, yes?”

“Wh...what….”

I laughed gently. “Of course, such an offer is appealing to my emotions, which admittedly, are quite weak, and even though I can see how your offer is tempting, logically, all the wounds I had suffered throughout my life is what made me such a strong warrior. The killing of my half-brother?” I sighed deeply, the familiar pang in my chest. “No words can speak on how it scarred to my very young mind, but what’s done is done. I can’t have both him and Ruby alive, and even if I were to spare him, he’ll still be trapped in a gilded cage. A great lesson that life isn’t fair.”

She seemed enraged. “You are–”

“Nearly killing Shauna?” I continued, the pang growing. “Well, that’s a lesson to both of us to never get close to strangers on missions, and that we really shouldn’t be friends anyways. Besides, now she’s with someone else who’ll treat her better, and away from that insane cult she’s raised in.”

Her anger faded as she tried to speak, “Y...you...”

“Point is, my wounds are what make me today, and I’m not going to give it away to some liar,” I concluded. “If I could have felt it for you, I pity your ignorance of such a concept. I truly believe that if you choose to do so, this talk today will help you learn it.” 

The Queens did nothing but stare at me, red-headed and trembling with anger. “You know well what it means to suffer…if you break The Queen’s egg, you will only suffer more…”

I gave her my best death glare, which made all of them tremble. “And you already have blood all over you, stinking as much as this rotten egg itself. Don’t try asking for a fellow murderer’s sympathy.”

I took a deep breath, then exhaled a gale of Icy Wind, attacking all three of them. Her shadows vanished like the morning fog in the sun. I can see the stairway to the bottom of the maze. Surprisingly, my high is still going, even though it felt like more than two minutes talking with her. Then again, she has this certain charm and kindness that would make spending eternity with her oh so cheerful.

I flew over to the crack and landed, then stepped cautiously into it, hoping I didn’t spring a trap. When I entered, it turned out to be dark instead of how it appeared. 

I took a careful step forward, then another. It seems there’s a floor here. I continued walking, and walking, and walking down the corridor that seemed to have no end, until...a light. Faint, but still there.

I took flight towards that light, until finally, I was completely in it. When the light dissipated, it was...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Y! Unfortunately you're stuck fighting an eldritch creature with a twink owl as your only help and this chapter isn't about you, but still, happy birthday!
> 
> I think this part is one of the best parts of the game, because more development for Yuuya is always welcome. Him telling off the King was really cool.
> 
> Meaningfully enough, this is the 1st year anniversary since TOHL's released. I wished I could have finished this on that day, but that didn't work out.


	12. The Picture Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding Platinum: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Platinum’s Reflection: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amveOxTgDww

A dark room, and a gray book. How anticlimactic. It’s just like before. I would have expected it to be special or something like that.

I quickly ran over to the book, which was simply titled “Picture Book”. How creative.

I opened the book...to a white scribble. I turned the page to a bigger white scribble. And then again...to a white scribble, more bundled up together. And then...to a big red one that covered the entire page. What’s the point of all this? I’m feeling a bit...unnerved with the lack of words.

I turned the page again, and it said:  _ “You lied to me.” _

I turned the page to see a blank. I turned the page to see a blank again. I turned the page, then I threw the book away from me.

A bird’s body had fallen from the top of the page. It disappeared into the bottom, then burst into flames that resembled a massive blood splatter. 

Suddenly, the image of a magma pool appeared underneath me, making me fly back instinctively. I sprayed a bit of water on the floor, only to see it stay on there. What an excellent trick of the eye, Ms. Queen. Your creativity is astounding. It was practically bursting in this picture book that transcends the other ones on a whole other level of its own. 

But I’m not sure where Platinum is...then again, the Queen was especially particular with keeping her location a secret.

“Platinum?” I called. “Platinum Berlitz? I’m here to take you home.”

“He….llo?” I heard a faint voice called.

I turned to the direction of that voice and saw a faint silver light from the side. I flew over there, following the light, until I saw Platinum, eyes shut and huddled in fear with a ball of light in her wing. She then let the ball of light go, her head turned upwards towards me. I really hope her lack of eyes doesn’t mean anything bad for her body... 

“It’s you...Masayoshi,” she said, a small smile on her face.

I nodded. “Yes, I came here to rescue you. Though how do you remember my name?”

She sighed, shaking her head. “I was flying away from the mountains that Xavier and Gabena found me, when suddenly, I found myself in this dark room. My memories came to me, and I heard her voice...the Queen’s voice.” She started to tremble. “She is...no Queen, Masayoshi.”

I nodded. “Yeah, I realized that.”

Berlitz then started weeping. “She is just...a sad, lonely bird...a bird that I used for my own delusional gain…and now, I am in her queendom. I am imprisoned for my crimes. I know what I did was wrong. I stole everything from her, even her body and name…and now she wants me to face punishment, bigger than knowing I can never bring Xavier back to life.”

So the Queen was the original Dorobo Faitsu...what a massive coincidence. But with how contrived it is, along with the convenience of being able to meet up with the rest and convince them to leave, I doubt it is.

“Just because she wants to do that, doesn’t mean you should accept it,” I pointed out. “I’m not going to say that the Party protecting you from the full legal consequences of your actions in exchange for therapy is the most morally sound choice, but you really do want to change, no matter how small it has to be.”

“And it’s only because I happened to be so fortunate, being aligned with their goals, that I got away with only a slap on the wing,” she protested, wiping her tears then sighed. “Apologizing and begging for forgiveness from her didn’t work, and no amount of it will. I must accept that this is what I had coming to me. My regrets of it, before the lockdown and after, will never be enough. I don’t think I’m worth living.”

It’s hard to tell if this is her revealing her true emotions in a dream, or the drugs wearing off. I can’t dismiss everything that isn’t emotion-related, but with her expressing outward signs of trying to move on and reconcile with her living remaining relatives and old friends, drugs also seem to be a possibility. The Queen, however, talked with her, which could make her fall into a deep state of regret. Whatever the case, I need to remind her of the real world.

“Platinum, it is true that you have done something that many people will see as unforgivable. However, the Queen can read the minds of anyone here.”

Her eyes widened. “Gods...how did she…”

I shook my head. “I don’t know either, and while it is terrifying, she doesn’t use it as effectively as she could. She’s too caught up in her own stubborn ways to change her tactics, or at least, give up altogether. She must have been aware of your regret, the genuineness of your apologies and begging, or didn’t bother trying to look into you. But either way, she doesn’t care. Asking for her forgiveness is futile, Platinum.”

Her breath hitched. Her sobs cut short. “But I can’t fully forgive myself, Rakutsu. I failed Xavier in his wishes. I know he wouldn’t like to see me like this, but I’m not sure he fully forgave me for all I had done under my delusion.” She shook her head furiously. “It was my fault he had to be trapped in that library for five lonely years!”

Platinum and I have the same strong love for our brothers. I understand her very well on where she came from. But she went through physical agony for several years...and then had to learn it was for nothing, and she is trapped in her own lie for the rest of her life.

“Xavier specifically told me to rescue you quickly, because he was worried for you,” I pointed out. “He forgave you of your crimes, Platinum. All he wants is for you to live, and be happy. And you can’t live and be happy if you comply with Faitsu’s punishment.”

“But isn’t that too light for me?” Platinum asked mournfully. “I didn’t have to be trapped in a wheelchair like Crocea, imprisoned, or face any other severe punishment.”

Neither did I. Sometimes I do wish that...but as long as I realize there is value in that pain, in learning to avoid it...I’m content.

“Your conscience has weighed upon you for several years, hasn’t it?” I questioned. “I believe that it is enough for you to know that what you have done is gravely wrong, but you try to move past that, to try to find solace from the trauma of the past.” I shook my head sadly. “You can’t wish and wish for the past to change and have it work, but you can move onto the future, head up high, with a promise to never do it again.”

Platinum nodded. “Yes...I know you are right...moping about it never does anything...”

“And right now, we need you, Platinum. Your students need you. Your brother needs you. They are strong on their own, but they need someone to give them a guiding wing, to fight even harder, and that bird is you,” I continued, hoping this would bring her to freedom. “They have things they still need to do on Earth, and you do too. Don’t you want to bring your family back together? Make up the lost time with your friends? Discover more, learn more of the world, further yourself as a scholar?”

Platinum thought for several moments, then nodded, a smile growing on her. “Yes...yes I need to help them. Help them to get what they want. To get what I want back at home.” She started laughing sadly. “Oh, how can I forget them? How can I forget my goals?”

Right after she said that, a familiar, yet still satisfying,  _ crack  _ formed in the room. A door then appeared on our right. Oh thank the gods…

I smiled at her, offering my wing to her. “Now, let’s move quickly, and teach the Queen a lesson on what happens if she is too stubborn to realize there are people that will go against her vision of the truth.”

Platinum nodded, taking my wing with a small smile on her face. “Yes...and go to our true home.”

I opened the door into the dark, long hallway, running as fast as I can with my wing in Platinum’s, who fortunately was still able to navigate with her own psychic powers. I really hope I didn’t leave Xavier and Yvonne in there long enough that she managed to absorb them...that would definitely be bad news for Platinum. 

But the egg’s already cracked enough, thanks to a stroke of luck and my careful words. Perhaps the Queen isn’t so powerful with it damaged...but I still need to hurry.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty awkward to read, I know, with all the awful shit that Plat has done. But this is even more awkward to read in HB, because Kazutori can't be fully honest with Yuuya and needs to speak vaguely (also the King's identity's only strongly implied until Hato Moa released human forms art), which really hurts his development. He could have a lot more development and more seen contrast between him and Yuuya, but no. Safe to say, this is a big reason why I don't like him. 
> 
> In the original, Kazutori actually attempts to choke Yuuya because he thought he was Shuu (how does he know Yuuya's Shuu if he's amnesiac, unless he's just desperate to complete his goal?), but Yuuya managed to back away, and mused that Kazutori's really fucked up. I don't understand the logic to that scene, since Shuu and Yuuya are very dissimilar, unless Kazutori realized Yuuya's Shuu's ally (I don't know how, but at least Yuuya sees his true colors). Circumstances and because it doesn't make sense makes it not happen here.
> 
> Also have Plat get more goals and interests instead of solely focusing on X. ~~even though your life sucks balls, geez you need to find a hobby hitori~~


	13. Reunion at Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Queen’s Increased Form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvXF89XncRM  
> X’s Resolve: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roNGM9wJOnY  
> Everyone’s Here!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GseaIDUiTJY&t=113s

“Thhhhee Q-Queen ssssaaaiiid-d-d…b-b-become onnnnnneeeee,” the Queen hissed, its heads lashing at us. “Becommmmeeee onnnnneeee with usssss.”

Both X and I jumped away from each other and them, our adrenaline kicking in. I stabbed several of them with my spear. “No thank you!”

The heads I stabbed dropped down, blood spurting from their heads and necks, retreating to the heart. Several more then took their place. I stabbed them all again and again, but more rose. It’s no use! They regenerate way too quickly!

I turned to X, overwhelmed quickly by the swarming heads. I rolled underneath the heads to over him, stabbing one of them while underneath. X then summoned small Shadow Balls that slammed into the heads, making them recoil. He then summoned a Leaf Blade and slashed at all of them, making them all retreat to their core.

“I can see why the gods are afraid of it!” he panted. “It doesn’t seem to get exhausted at all!”

“T-t-here arrrreeee no goooooodsssss,” it hissed, even more of its heads swarming at X. “T-t-there isssss onnnnllllyyyy missserrrry, annnnd thoooossseeee whoooo brinnnnng theeeemmm. Joiiiiiiiinnn ussssss...t-t-therreeee willll b-b-be no missssserrrrrry….”

X sliced all of them with his Leaf Blade, firing a bunch of Shadow Balls at them. I stabbed some more that lunged at him. “It’s best that we wait for Rakutsu and the others!” I warned. “We can’t take on her alone!”

“Yeah, but when will he arrive!?” he yelled, slashing some more heads. “And I need to get past her too, fast!”

“I’ll try to cover for you then!” I called.

“M-m-makk-ing craaaaccccckssss is bad…” it snarled, before many heads lunged at X. 

“X, watch out!” I cried, tackling him.

“Ah!” 

The heads swept over us, narrowly missing my head.

“Are you all right?” I asked, rolling away.

“Y-yeah…” he panted, starting to crouch. “T-thank you Y.”

I went into a crouching position too, preparing my spear. “Uh-huh.”

The Queen is especially determined to attack X...looks like the Migrant was right. He really is critical in bringing her down.

“It’s best that we split up,” X suggested. “Fighting together wouldn’t yield anything, plus, I can shadow travel.”

“No, I have to protect you!” I insisted. “We can’t go alone, and we don’t know if the Queen doesn’t have control over the shadows here or not! I’m going to bet it does!”

Suddenly, the ground gave way. X immediately jumped into flight. But I fell, and realized that my leg was stuck in a crack. Oh, gods fucking damn it– 

I grabbed my leg and tried to pull it out. “Ughhh! Ughhhh!” 

“T-t-theee Queeeeen, eenn, ennn saiiiii…” it repeated.

“Y!” X cried, raising his wing towards me. Small vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around my leg, trying to pull my leg. However, the ground seemed to grow...tighter?

I turned to the Queen, sprouting even more heads. There’s absolutely no way that either of us can take a hit from her. I glanced at X, who was so deep in concentration of trying to pull my leg out that he didn’t notice the heads were all creeping up to him.

“X, look out!” I cried, pointing at it. 

He turned around, and instantly summoned a horde of Shadow Balls that flew into them. Most were distracted, but a few still lunged at him. They were all met by the slashes of Leaf Blade.

“X-X-Xavier, sh-sh-should d-d-die in a ffffffirrreeee….” it growled.

X winced at those words, but still stood strong. He held his sword up as a horde of Shadow Balls appeared behind him. “Let go of Y. Your fight is with me.”

“Y-y-youuuuu muuusssst not, y-you m-m-must n-n-not gooooo!” it replied. 

“X, you can’t hope to fight her alone!” I called, still trying to tug my leg out.

The heads were slowly drawing towards him. X kept firing his Shadow Balls at nearby heads before slashing at them. I tried yanking my leg as hard as I could with one hand while slashing at the heads after me with the other. Merciful legendaries, we really need some help right now!

A streak of red, blue, and white suddenly slammed into X. The heads stopped, staring at that streak.

“Black!” I cried, letting out a huge sigh of relief. “Bless the gods for you being here!”

He skidded into the corner, sparks coming out of his feet, then nodded. “AND IT’S A PLEASURE TO HELP YOU TOO, Y!”

“A-ah…I’m a bit dizzy…” X muttered, holding his head. “You’re really fast…”

He nodded, grinning. “THAT’S WHAT I DO!”

“P-p-poooorrrrrr B-b-black,” the Queen sighed, some of its heads shaking in fake pity. “Heeeee r-r-ruuuunnnns, and heeee r-r-runnnsss, buttttt he will n-n-n-n, n-neverrrrr find annnyyyythinnnng…”

“SHUT UP!” he screamed at the Queen. “THERE IS TRUE PUDDING, SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD! AND I WILL FIND IT, IN THE REAL WORLD!”

The Queen looked  _ really  _ confused at his words, which was just enough for him to slam into it. Thanks to his naturally high strength, he managed to knock it over, toppling and falling. Falling…falling right towards me—

“NO! NONONONONO–”

“Y! GRAB OUR LEGS!”

  
  
“HOLD ON TIGHT!”

I felt the grip around my leg loosen, then grabbed two legs above me. I was flown away immediately from the crack as the Queen dropped down to where I was.

I landed away from her, looking behind me to see Ruby and Trevor. “Thank the gods you guys are safe!”

Ruby nodded. “Indeed.”

“Sorry for the delay, but are you okay, at least?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” I assured, then turned to the Queen, trying to push itself up. “But we need to take that thing while it’s down!”

“Aaaaaaahhh, aahhhhhhh…” it rasped. “Whhhhhy wooooulllld you coooomeee baaaaack? Youuuuu areeeee only meeeaaaannnt to huuuuurrrrt...youuuuu arreeeee meannnnt toooo beeee alooooonee…t-t-the Queeeeen s-s-shallll maaaake youuuu safe….”

Both Trevor and Ruby visibly grimaced from it, but Trevor retorted, “I am not my father, nor my mother. Their sins are not mine. I am Trevor, and only Trevor! You won’t take that away from me!”

“You are a pathetic leader!” Ruby spat. “You convince others to give up everything using their own secrets and for your own selfish gain? You should lead proudly on to an unknown future, instead of hiding away in a rotting shell, playing with your followers like toys!”

Some of the heads looked  _ really  _ pissed with Trevor and Ruby, and shot at them. I rolled away while they flew off, but Ruby was struck down mid-flight.

“Agh!” he hissed. The heads swarmed around Trevor and him. Suddenly, a giant wave of golden light rammed into them, making them drop like flies.

“Apollyon! You truly are a recreant in all senses of the word!” a loud voice cried, and I turned to see Gold, glaring at her as he charged another ball of light in his wings.

“Gold!” I panted. “It’s really great to see you!”

“And to you too, Edel Blau!” he greeted back with a grin, then nodded at Trevor, who started scrambling to Ruby. “Come Rio, and save Seere!

“Y-y-youuuuuu caaaannnoooot d-d-defeat meeeee…” it boasted, glaring at him as it pulled itself up with its heads. “I-I-I w-willllll alwaaaaaaays winnnnn…”

“Such a blasphemous boast!” he laughed, then took to flight and fired another wave when the heads started to lunge at him. “Victory shall come to one side tonight, and it will not be you!”

Trevor grabbed Ruby and dragged him away as far as he could from the heads. I ran over to him, limping from my trapped leg.

“Ruby, are you okay!?” I called.

“Aaaaahhh…aaaggghh, uuuuhh…” The Queen groaned.

“Merry winter! Miru and Kaku are here to take care of all your scrapes and bumps!” a familiar pair of voices yelled through the chamber, and I saw the kids running over to Ruby with a first aid kit.

“T-thank you…” Ruby replied, looking at them oddly as they opened the kit and took out some ointments and bandages.

“Let me use the kit too, Miru and Kaku,” Trevor said, taking some of the bandages and wrapping it around my leg. “Are you okay Y?”

I nodded. “Yeah, doing great! Thank you Trevor! It’s good to see you here!”

He smiled. “Yeah…” He glared at the Queen with steel that I never usually see on him. “We will help to get everyone out of here, with you and X!”

It’s nice to know that whatever bad business he had with X is gone now!

Some of the heads all stare at Trevor in confusion, then said, “Th-th-the Q-Q-Q-Q-Queen doooooeeeesss not und, understand….”

“Black, X look out!” I called, pointing at the heads all closing in on him.

“Huh?”

X prepared to slash at them, but suddenly, a silver light of Icy Wind blasted their heads away. Another horde dove at X, but they were hit by another silver light.

“For a queen, you are severely lacking in grace,” a familiar voice remarked. “It’s honestly really painful to see you do that alone.”

“Be grateful Faitsu, for if I could see you, I would have made your first death seem like a pinch in comparison,” another familiar voice threatened calmly. 

I turned to the newcomer pair, Rakutsu and the professor, back to back as they prepared their own attacks. Thank the gods! Though now I’m a bit unsettled of the implication that this was the bird that the professor stole her identity from.

“Platina! Masayoshi!” X cried in relief. “You’re safe!”

“Thank the gods!” Ruby agreed. “You better not die again!”

“I would be a bad agent if I died and left you all to fight for yourselves. Who the hell do you think I am?” he replied, firing another gale of ice at the incoming heads.

“P-P-Platinum B-B-Berliiiitttzzzz!” it howled, most of its heads coming at her. “W-w-we shallllll punnnniiiissssh yoooouuuuu…”

“I rather face my judgement to those who know what justice is,” she replied coldly, firing another ball of silver light at the heads. “But if you want to judge me, perhaps you should stop harming my students and brother first.”

The Queen let out a piercing, eldritch screech, making us cover our ears. Her heads then started lashing at all of us wildly, not caring for accuracy as the ground started shaking. Holy Xerneas, it must be  _ really  _ mad at the professor.

“Watch out everyone, and take flight!” the professor warned, starting to fly with everyone else, then turned to me. “Gabena, grab onto a bird!”

Trevor flew above me and I grabbed onto his legs, while Miru and Kaku swiftly stuffed all their supplies into their kit and grabbed onto Ruby’s. All the heads that lunged at him were quickly knocked away by Gold’s and Ruby’s Dazzling Gleam. Instantly after, Gold flew right under Ruby.

“Miru! Drop on me!” 

Miru dropped onto his back, while Ruby pulled Kaku up and then put him on his back. They both continued their attacks, while Trevor fired a Heat Wave at all the heads. Black rushed towards me, a way made by the professor and Rakutsu, and went underneath Trevor. I instinctively dropped onto him and started stabbing away the heads, gaining elevation as Black started biting at them.

Soon, a strong yet gentle gale flew through the room, which made flying a lot easier. We all managed to dodge quickly and attack more of the heads. The Queen was clearly getting exhausted, losing too many heads and not regenerating quickly enough to recover them. We’re getting really close! Though it’s still thrashing about angrily…

“We’re very close!” the professor announced. “We just need one more…”

Frosty silence filled the room for a split second, before everyone was back to attacking the Queen. Yes, we do need one more to maybe overcome her! Where’s the doctor?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda sad how both Nageki and Kazutori don't really get to fight because of their disabilities, so have X and Plat kicking ass.


	14. Emma's Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s Confrontation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-IBJ5vYQc8  
> The Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1gUcTjL4V8

....Did I really make the right choice to say no? Did I really wanted to do this? Is this what I’m supposed to be fated to?    
  


No, of course this is the right choice. I’ve done too much wrong to go back. Cassius, if he’s even in the afterlife, wouldn’t want to see me when I get there. Miru and Kaku are better off with Kessho, or somebody who can take care of children well. Whoever takes care of them will get all the money I have anyways, and they’ll live a happy life.

….I keep feeling a deep sense of dread. Like that if I don’t do something about it, something...awful will really happen. But I don’t want to leave...I don’t deserve to leave. But that fear, that dread...is this my own fear of dying?

I heard the door open, and turned to see the bird that I would gladly watch be eaten away by poison.

“Hey there! You all by yourself?”

Just my luck...the first contact with a living thing in a while is with... _ him.  _ I would rather talk with Gabena, Higure, Evans, and Berlitz together at this rate.

“Why are you sitting like that, staring at me like you hate me?” he asked. “And won’t you mind introducing yourself?”

“I do indeed, hate you,” I answered without a thought. “Therefore, I have no need for introductions.”

“Oof, how cold and brutal,” he remarked, then laughed a little. “But am I really that much of an awful company?”

“I prefer none at all,” I grumbled. “But why are you here?”

If the eclipse has affected those around us, with the exception of Masayoshi who felt the effects after stepping outside, then his son must be here. Why me, of all birds? ...Of course, there is an explanation for it, but I really don’t want to think about it.

“I was wandering around when I saw a faint light,” he answered, then spread his wings. “And here I am!”

“There are plenty of lights here,” I pointed out. “This place is not special in that regard.”

He thought for a bit, walking towards me until we were a conversation’s distance away. “Hmmm...perhaps there’s something...familiar about that light. And there is something familiar about your scent too…”

I got off my seat and backed away from him, preparing a Dark Pulse that would make him realize how much suffering that he had inflicted on me, on his family, on my victims that were also his. “What do you want from me?”

He stared at me with pity instead. “...The years have truly changed you, hasn’t it, my friend?”

I let the attack go. But instead of at him, it flew narrowly at his head. He managed to avoid it, letting the attack crash into the containers behind him, scattering them across the counter and floor. I felt my heart pounding, my mind clouded with so much, so much– 

“Yes, the years had made me realize how much of a fraud you are. How much you are a coward,” I spat, a surge of energy coursing through me that felt so,  _ so  _ satisfying. “A coward who couldn’t even be with his wife, to even be a father to the bird he brought to his world, and lavish all his love and loyalty to a delusional goal of death and suffering, to a young girl who he saw only as a tool to further those means. You made me believe you gave me the world, that you would be eternally proud of me if I did your final wish, but instead, all I had been given was confinement in a stupid wheelchair and hateful and pitiful stares from all the birds I have hurt under  _ your  _ name.”

I let out a sigh and felt...relieved. I felt like a burden was lifted off from me, a burden that has been buried within me for years. I felt...free, probably as free as when I was still able to fly. Even though he doesn’t know who I am, at least he knows his mistakes. And I...I sound so pathetic, being held down by a dead being that deserved the bowels of hell. I’m not Lysandre, at least I have years in the living world ahead of me, albeit not a lot. I have time to make up for all the hurt I have done, and Miru and Kaku...they would miss me terribly so.

“...I...I see…” he replied, which annoyed me so much. “Well...I suppose you want to help all of us to leave then? There are kids up there, trying to break free from this world.”

I laughed, a bitter, rueful laugh. He left before I could ever make a conclusion with him, and before that, his family behind. Is this really what he wants to ask from me? To help him leave again? But at the same time...those I hurt can see that I truly want to help them. And Miru and Kaku are most likely there. And perhaps...I can face Cassius again...

“Well of course,” I answered, a smile, one I didn’t have to force, on my face for the first in a long while. “If you aren’t going to help those poor kids, then I am. They have more reasons than either of us do to break out of this prison.”

* * *

“Ha! Hiyah!” 

In just a few swings, the heads were cut away and retreated back to the heart. Everyone else were attacking the heads frantically, looking even more worn out than before. I’m not sure if they can exhaust all their moves in a dream, but considering it’s the Queen, it’s probably possible they can. I thought the surprise of everyone coming together to fight her would let us have the advantage, but it still recovers faster than all of us, and still extremely angry with the presence of the professor.

“When will we make a gap for me to be able to go through!?” X growled, now cutting the heads with the sharpened, shadowy feathers of his wings.

“The doctor, as much as I dislike to say it, is probably capable of doing an underhanded trick that will let you go through,” the professor advised, now scorching the heads away with Heat Wave. “She is a professional in those sorts of things after all.”

“You are right on that part!” Rakutsu grunted, slicing through the heads with an ice blade. “Though how effective it will be is doubtful!”

“There’s way too many heads too!” I added. “They’ll try to cover the core!”

“Annulez-vous votre volonté, et êtes-vous contraint à ma force!”

Suddenly, dark orange energy surged from a part of the wall and wrapped itself around the Queen and all the heads extended from her. It completely stopped moving, pure fear evident on all their faces.

“Aaaaahh, aaaaaah!” it cried in agony.

“For such an adversary having powers to nigh omniscience in your world, you aren’t very careful of counting your enemies,” a very familiar voice remarked dryly.

I turned to Dr. Esprit at a doorway, levitating with her psychic powers and wings with icy air forming around them. “Hello everyone, it looks like I’m on time.”

I nodded, smiling in relief. “Yeah, doctor! And just in time too. We need to get X behind her.”

“N-No!” the Queen cried, despite being completely frozen. “Y-You...y-you a-are not worth...not worth living! Y-You are awful! S-Stay here, and I–”

Dr. Esprit gave her a defiant glare that made it shut up. “You may be the Queen, but I’m the one who gives myself orders. Be a good coward you are, and keep your beak shut.”

The Queen surprisingly listened to her, making the room sigh in relief. But true to his cautious self, Trevor turned to the doctor in fear. “What was that, doctor!?”

“Some illegal and distasteful spell, of course,” Ruby grumbled.

“As long as Amura has helped us through this treacherous ordeal, I will be gladly grateful for it!” Gold declared, but winced at the Queen. “Though I do like to know what move you have.”

“I’m certain that’s just Quash, but a more enhanced version of it,” Rakutsu suggested, then gave a nod to her. “It isn’t a very common move though, so you have my compliments for making a better version of it.”

“Thank you Masayoshi. It is indeed, a stronger version of Quash, making her unable to make a move for a little bit,” she replied, then glanced at the Queen, now wriggling a little. “Though I suggest you better make your way quickly. The longer effect is only made in mind for living, regular creatures.”

“I’ll go then,” X said, and was about to fly when the professor hugged him. He looked at her in shock, but then hugged her back.

“I’m sorry that my mistake made you do this,” she murmured to him.

“It was the Queen’s decision to do all of this, Platina,” he replied to her. “None of us could have known that this would lead to...this world.” 

She let go of X and gave him a gentle smile. “You’re too kind for your own good, Xavier.” She then gave him an encouraging one. “But be careful, Xavier, and good luck.” She nodded at me. “Try to stay with Gabena as much as possible.”

“No, she has to stay here,” Dr. Esprit interrupted before I can reply.

What!? Why!?

The professor turned to her, shock and anger written all over her face. “What are you–”

“The doctor has a point,” Rakutsu agreed. “We can’t afford to lose two people here in this fight.” Rakutsu then nodded at X. “And Xavier himself may not be of full strength to carry Y to fly to the lighthouse quickly.”

I nodded back at Rakutsu. “He’s right. And the Queen has control over the earth. It already trapped me with the ground once!”

Gold then glanced at X, a knowing look in his eyes. “And what you must do next...I feel that it would only work best if you are alone.”

The professor kept “glaring” at Dr. Esprit, but X placed a wing on her shoulder, making her relax a little. “They’re all right.” He nodded at all of us. “Don’t worry everyone. I’ll get us all out of here.”

I grinned. “That’s the spirit X!”

“We will try to take care of her from here,” Rakutsu said, then gave him a smile. “Bonne chance, mon amie.” 

“STAY STRONG!” Black cheered.

“I know you can do it!” Trevor chimed in.

The professor then turned to X, grasping his wing and giving him a worried look. “Please...promise me you won’t overexert yourself.”

X returned back a gentle smile. “I promise, Platina.”

The other birds and I called our blessings towards X’s good luck as he flew towards the back hall. We can’t falter. We can’t fail. The tower must be brought down, no matter what! 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sucks how Shuu's just accepting of talking to his dead mentor that he's aware that is keeping him chained to the past and very much not healthy to his mind, so have Emma telling him off (then again, she actually suffers the consequences of being chained to the past and her mentor unlike Shuu). Shuu really suffers from the vagueness surrounding him too much.


	15. Flame of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously takes place in X's POV.
> 
> Confronting the First Queen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY  
> Spur to Growth and Victory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIcEMxbS3eg  
> Flames of Freedom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EV8H45An3c8

Through the door that the Queen was so desperate to keep us from going, the majestic lighthouse towered above all. The one we had seen when we first arrived. There was a bridge connecting it to there but...it’s broken. I’m not so certain why she had the bridge broken instead of having tornadoes swirling around the tower, but since I can fly, it’s not much of a deal. Did Dr. Esprit and Higure sense this?

I flew upwards, anticipating for a tornado or turbulence to blow me off from my flight, but strangely, there was nothing in my way. Perhaps the only control she really has are illusions and the earth, with her inability to control the incoming rain. 

I arrived at the top of the lighthouse, nearly getting blinded by the shining light. I blinked several times before I entered the room, and saw a beautiful, giant yellow gem radiating light in all directions. Within that gem seemed to be a large, flickering fire...in the shape of a Mandibuzz.

The fire...the source of this world. A light to comfort the birds, then used into a deadly bait for them to be absorbed and sleep forever, dreaming blissfully. My eyes followed the direction of the rays of light, the largest rays all forming the Crystal Forest, Mt. Pudding, and the village. This entire world was an illusion...an illusion of comfort, safety, and recovery, but now twisted for the Queen’s own selfish desires.

“You made such a lovely world of peace, even though it’s fake…”

Suddenly, the fire stopped. A smaller ray of light then came out of it, revealing a small, white, scribbly bird with a dull gray cape that had a thin lining of white fur at the top, and a three-pointed crown that looked much like a child’s drawing.

“Yes, it’s fake, but it was fun, wasn’t it?” she asked.

It took me a moment to realize this was the Queen, with such dull colors and small size. Of course the Queen would be here, the heart of her world. 

“So I assume you’re the First Queen?” I asked, then shook my head. “But what’s the point of asking? You are one of the Queens, and the Queens are you.”

“The Queen said, you will become the Queen too,” she answered. “...Don’t you want to?”

I sighed, rolling my eyes. Have I not made it obvious two times already?

“You already know my answer,” I replied. “And everyone here has made it clear they don’t want to become you either.” I then took a seat on the floor, trying to make it look like I’m being casual. “I merely just want to talk. After all, it’s just the two of us here, instead of the big, angry Queen and everyone else.”

Suddenly, she started crying, backing towards the gem she came from. “E-eep! Stay away from me!”

“My apologies, I am quite aware that I do have that air with people, but I’m pretty sure you could easily defeat me in battle,” I pointed out, trying to not roll my eyes again.

She glanced at that giant gem, then glared at me angrily. Talk about moody. “I know you want to destroy this dream queendom I made. I had put much time and dedication in creating everything, and you want to destroy it?” She started to burst into tears. “That’s meaaaaan! You’re just like your sister!”

I winced from such sensitive knowledge in her wings. Still, I regained my composure and looked at her dead in the eye. “Yeah, I suppose so.”

  
Just how much detail does she need to put in to make it beautiful anyways? That would make me feel slightly guilty because it really is a nice world, but with all the shit she pulled, I don’t feel bad about it at all, not even when she brought up Platinum.

“Meeeeaaaan!”

I scoffed, then glared at her. “Don’t pretend you are the good guy here. Don’t pretend that wanting to kill my sister, her students and my friends, and her colleague and her children are good either. What we are doing is self-defense, because unlike you, we all have something worth going back to the real world, and you’re keeping us from it. If you didn’t attack us or keep us from leaving, we wouldn’t try to wreck all your hard work. Just because everyone suffers in life doesn’t mean that they’ll have a grudge against it like you do. You forcing that grudge upon us makes you no better than Platinum at your time of death.”

“Don’t say such mean things!” she cried angrily, then sobbed furiously. “The Queen said, she’s not like that evil bird! The Queen just wants to not be hurt! She just wants to not be alone! If she let all the birds go, she’ll be hurt and alone again!”

Is she a lemur now, gone even more mad from all that isolation?

“You are already alone, Faitsu,” I said, making her eyes widen. “You were so afraid of what others might say to you, say to each other, and absorbed them into yourself. You are alone, ruling this queendom whose sole resident is you.”

I looked up at the empty sky, sighing. “I know how it feels like to be truly alone. To be alone because I was afraid of what others would say or do to me, after realizing that blemish of sin on Platina’s soul.”

She stopped crying, and her eyes widened than before. “You...too?”

I nodded. “She hurt me like you, though possibly not as much. When I saw deadly hate stained on her soul...I was furious, but I also had blamed myself for my selfishness to pursue the most normal life I could live instead of caring for her. In hindsight, that blame was unjust, for I had no control over her actions. But that blame, that anger, weighed so heavily on me, that I asked Giratina to make me forget about her. I then retreated into the library, where I had spent five long, lonely years in. But even when she was gone from my mind, I didn’t know how to pass on peacefully, to fulfill my last wish in the world of the living.” I sighed, looking down at the ground. “So I dived into the false world of books. I had no one to talk to, just like you.”

She started trembling, glancing at the gem then back. She’s convinced enough to not try to kick me out. That’s good.

“It was quiet and peaceful. I had no friends, so no one could hurt me.” I glanced down at the tower, elated at the memory of Y. “But one day...I met a girl. She was cheerful and loud, and annoyed me, but she...she was very kind. Even though she wasn’t meant to be in the living world for long, I became friends with her best friend, and while he may have disagreements with me, I still consider him as a valuable friend. And then, I met her other friends, and they were louder than her.” I laughed a little. “They were nutcases too. She and they tire me out sometimes, but...I like them. And if I hadn’t met them, I wouldn’t have made peace with Platina and helped her. So, I’m happy.” I sighed, remembering my ultimate fate. “But unfortunately, I have to leave them soon.”

“Stay with the Queen, and you can have them forever,” she offered. “The Queen knows you like the human girl very much. Why don’t you want to stay?”

I shook my head. “I don’t want to dream forever with them, or her. I want to be with them in paradise, or peace in the world of the dead when they come. I have family waiting for me there too. There are an infinite number of worlds out there that I want to explore once I have enough time to enjoy there.”

She stared at me in shock as she continued to tremble. She truly is afraid of change and the unknown, is she?

I felt the planisphere growing warmer in my wing. I stood up and turned it over, to see all the stars were shining. The souls of the birds shining with hope and life, united with an object given by the god of destruction...perhaps hope and Yveltal’s power is what will bring the end of her and her lies?

“That planisphere has no use,” she retorted coldly. “I took one of those stars and absorbed it. Stop threatening me, it won’t work.”

I started to search for the stones hidden within my hood. “Yes, it will.”

“Eep!” she squealed, shielding the gem and directed the light at me, which while temporarily blinding me, didn’t do much.

I pulled out the topaz, glistening with a gentle light like the moon. She flinched back as she gripped the gem of fire even tighter. “D-don’t touch that!”

“This is the gem that Platina gave to me...not the one you gave,” I murmured.

“D-don’t you realize what you are doing!?” she cried. 

I fit the gem into the slot and stood up. Instantly, radiant light started shining from it. The stars also grew brighter, shooting out light that merged with the topaz’s. It flew through the Queen and at the gem, shattering it along with the planisphere. The glowing stars scattered, transforming into flames when they landed on the ground. The fire from the topaz and stars dispersed around the tower as the Queen watched in horror, clutching her wound from the light.

“I know! I know what happened!” she croaked, smoke almost obscuring my view of her. “You burned to death, didn’t you!? You didn’t want to do it, do you!? Deep down, you wanted to live, despite all the pain that they made you go through! Don’t act like you’re a hero when you’re really just a scared, lonely boy who didn’t want to do anything with the world! You deserved to die for all those lies you let to live!”

The Queen tried to flee, but with a nock of a dart and shot at her and her shadow, she was trapped to the floor. “...It is true that I felt too much pain, and I shut myself from it.”

“No, stop!” she wailed. “You’ll burn everything I have made! You will become the same monster you hated your sister for! Aren’t you listening to yourself!?”

I shook my head. “But to feel nothing for so long...to forget the one I loved and resented...it was just as crushing. That is why I can’t accept your offer.”

“The beautiful Crystal Forest, and the village! Everything will disappear!” 

“...But they must go. We must embrace change. To embrace the joys, the hurt, and everything and nothing in between...that is the only true way to live life. And I shall happily accept it.”

“Please!” she begged. “ _ I  _ will disappear! Do you really want to be like your evil sister? Do you really want to trap someone to their death again!? I know what you tried to do to that doctor!”

I flinched, but still looked down at her with solemn eyes that tried to find the truth of her words in her own. “If I must burn myself for the happiness of my friends’ and anyone who tries obstructs it, I would do it one hundred times. My own wishes and desires mean nothing to what I ultimately will do, and neither do my mistakes nor my sister’s.”

“You’re just as bad as those who hurt you!” she protested. “Don’t act so high and mighty!”

I sighed, and dipped my head. “I’m sorry, Faitsu, from the bottom of my heart. I do not wish to kill you. But unfortunately, you are in our way. I pray that you will find peace and forgiveness for what I had done.”

The fire enveloped the lighthouse. I looked in all directions, and saw that the fire surrounded the tower, and had reached the village, Mt. Pudding, and the Crystal Forest.

I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes. “Merciful Xerneas, Resolute Yveltal, and Watchful Zygarde...protect the birds down there. Guide me well in my next life. Let me use my body for the happiness of everyone…”

The Queen sobbed and weeped and wailed, as if she thought that all her tears will extinguish the fire that has spread across her land. But I paid no heed. The fire will consume me just like I did before. And the dream will end...or at least I hope it does.

* * *

_ (Y's POV) _

“Black! Black, fly quickly!” I cried, pointing at the burning lighthouse. “We can’t let X die again!”

“I’m trying my– _ cough _ –my best!” he protested, beating his wings quickly as the smoke filled the air. “This fire...I hope that  _ we  _ can make it out in time!”

He soon arrived at the top of the tower, where X was standing calmly, watching at a small weeping bird. Is he really– 

“X!” I called. “We’re here to rescue you! We’re not going to let you die again!”

“ _ Cough!  _ Come on quick!”

X stared at me in shock, and then leapt onto Black’s back. “Are you sure about this?” He glanced at the small weeping bird worriedly.

“Better now than never!” Black said.

“I fought a bunch of wild Pokemon and an eldritch creature just now!” I pointed out. “I’ve never been sure than ever! We’re going home together, X!”

Black then dived down the tower and soared into the room. We were then greeted to the sight of the giant Queen suddenly paralyzed, and the rumble of rubble falling echoing through the air.

“It stopped?” Trevor asked.

“The bigger concern is that we’re going to be trapped under this castle!” Ruby exclaimed.

“I’m certain that all will be well,” Gold assured, though it was clear from the fear in his eyes and voice that he wasn’t so certain himself. 

“Oh gods–” Black and I whimpered.

“Be careful kids!” the most godsdamn annoying voice I had to hear tonight warned. “The world around is collapsing! It sure does feel like a final scene, huh?”

We all turned to the Migrant, now at the doorway right after we had to do all the hard work, including the blind bird and the flightless ones that also included children. I could practically hear Dr. Esprit growling right now, and only held back from mauling him by Miru and Kaku clinging on to her.

“I assume you know a way out of here?” Rakutsu asked irritably. “I don’t know about you, but I rather not find out how being squashed like a pancake by a falling castle feels like, and you must certainly know an exit if your reason for not fighting with us is to help us find a way out.”

The Migrant looked very panicked when Rakutsu said that as some other birds also glared at him, but then grinned. “The room with the chair was all there was in the beginning. It won’t collapse, we’re safe here.”

Right after he said that, the room vanished right around us, and we started falling. Everyone who could fly immediately started spreading out their wings and flap them, but it only slowed our fall.

“W-WHAT’S HAPPENING!?” Black cried.

“Where are we going!?” I asked, holding onto Black’s neck.

“We’re heading for the train!” the Migrant exclaimed happily. “We will be out soon!”

“Iiiiittt’ssss the Great Escape!” the kids cheered. “We’re goinnnnnnng hoooooommmmeee!”

“Agh! Don’t cling so tightly on me, kids!” Dr. Esprit scolded, weakly trying to flap her own wings.

The Migrant inched closer to her. “I can help you–”

“No,” she snapped.

“I–I sense something–” Gold warned, staring at the professor. “Professor, look out!”

X slid off of Black, spreading his own wings. “Platina, I’m–”

He was cut off by a horrible screech, then the sudden appearance of the hydra Queen. 

I prepared to throw my spear at her, along with the others who still were able to use their ranged attacks. “HOW DID IT–”

“Aah….aaaaah…”

The professor nodded solemnly. “Yes, it’s true.”

“Aaaah, ueeeeh…”

She nodded again. “I cannot blame you for not believing when such harm has been inflicted on you. I wish I could do more to make up for it...but...I pray you can find peace. Then maybe, we can talk again when my time has come…”

The Queen’s heads nodded back at her, and faded away. The professor then turned to an awed X, and gave him a smile as she pushed herself towards him. She then placed both of her wings on his, and he smiled too.

“Let’s go home, Xavier.”

“Yes...together, Platina.”

Soon, the darkness encompassed all of us to the point we couldn’t see each other. Silence reigned in the air, as we waited to see what lays at the end.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Yellow's birthday, so happy birthday to her!
> 
> And honestly, it's kind of disappointing how Nageki never calls out the King on all the really awful stuff he did, which makes it so much more easier for fans to sweep it under the rug. So here, X gets to actually call her out. Same applies to Ryuuji and Lysandre here.


	16. On the Silver Meadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace at Last: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UekYf64UiGQ  
> Arrival of the Train: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv7GHftqBak

After what seemed like ages, we finally landed on a meadow of beautiful, silver grass. It looked nothing like the queendom or the egg world.

“Y! Black!” Trevor cried, running towards me as I got off of him. “Are you hurt?”

“NEVER BEEN BETTER!” Black replied happily.

“Yep!” I added. “How are you, Trevor?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Didn’t get hit, and the fall definitely did no damage either!”

He then went over to X, who was now helping the professor walk to us despite her protests. “Are you okay, professor and X? I know you succeeded, but the Queen would certainly make you have a hard time...”

“Don’t worry about me, Trevor,” X assured with a gentle smile. “The Queen’s words have no effect on me.”

“And I’m okay too,” the professor added, a joyful smile on her face. “I have tied up a loose end with her, and I feel better than ever.”

“YOU HAVE THE SOUL OF THE STRONGEST OF BRAVIARIES!” Black declared, slapping a wing on his back. “GREAT JOB X!”

“I don’t want to think what would have happened if you hadn’t broken through the lighthouse and Y and Black didn’t rescue you,” Rakutsu remarked, then gave him a genuinely proud smile. “I am deeply grateful for your heroism, Xavier.”

“You truly live up to your heroic resolve,” Ruby praised, giving him a bow. “I also give you my greatest thanks.”

“Not even having the god of gratitude Shaymin can convey how much I also am indebted with your deed,” Gold said, also giving him a bow. “You have saved us all, Einherjar of Flames.”

“Merry winter! Good job! Good job!” Miru and Kaku cheered.

“Indeed, you have much more steel than many birds I have met,” Dr. Esprit agreed, giving him a respectful nod. “May you keep having that when you move to your next life.”

“Ah...thank you, everyone,” X replied, looking away embarrassed as the professor smiled in amusement. “I’m just doing what needed to be done…”

“Hey everyone!” the Migrant called. “I found the villagers!”

Some of us went to where he was, and saw behind him, a crowd of different looking birds stretching, yawning, and looking around in confusion.

“Aaaaaaah! My shoulders are stiff!”

“That was a long nap! Man, I can eat a Rapidash!”

“That was some dream I had, aaaaah!”

“They’re back to who they were,” Gold murmured, smiling at that welcome sight. “They can go back to their true homes.”

“I don’t want to!” a familiar childish voice protested. “I’m scared!”

My head snapped behind us, and saw the Queen—well, Faitsu now—not a scribbly Mandibuzz with a crown nor a golden, tall majestic one, but a regular old Mandibuzz without any bone accessories and longer feathers. Where did she come from!?

“Well, we aren’t going to let you stay here,” I pointed out.

“If we leave to your own devices, you could find a way to get your power back and abuse it again,” the Migrant pointed out. “You did it with the gods once, and they’re not going to let you do it again.”

I think everyone here is disappointed on how right he is.

“Giratina is also an understanding lord, he will try to help you somehow,” X assured. 

“You’re lying!” she yelled at him. “You’re just making him sound nice because you know that they will make me burn in the Chandelures’ flames! Don’t go talking at me like that when you’re so adored and loved by them!”

X was taken aback, and so was everyone by such strength in her voice. I mean, she does have a point…personally with all the atrocities she had done, and abusing her powers to the point that the gods couldn’t intervene with her own matters, I would have made sure she’ll never be reborn. 

“Well...you never know what the gods are thinking,” the Migrant weakly pointed out, receiving a scoff and an eye roll from Ruby.

“Is  _ that _ your only assurance for such a sinner?” he challenged, then glared at her. “You should have thought about your own plans before you misused those holy powers!”

“Waaaaahhh!” she wailed.

“Seere, keep such ghastly words from your beak!” Gold scolded, then glanced at her. “But considering how fallen from heaven she is, I would not hold you wrong for such words.”

The professor “looked” down at her sadly, but it was clear that no words could console her since there really is no way to make her feel better as we are her victims. It would be better if the train arrived and we can have the conductor, who’s definitely Yveltal, to clear things up for her, and for us too...I’m still somewhat confused on how we were able to destroy the false world.

Just after I thought that, the train appeared in view, coming to a stop. Then the familiar bird emerged from a car, and called, “The Queen’s Station! The Queen’s Station! Leaving on a journey? Returning home? This is the line for you! This is the Distortion World-Southern Cross line, the train to the Pokemon World will be coming next! Don’t get on the wrong one!”

“It’s the train!” a Talonflame cried, then tugged on a friend of theirs. “Come, let’s get on!”

An Unfezant tugged Faitsu’s wing. “Come on Your Highness! Let’s get on the train and see our friends and family there!” He then offered a caramel to her. “Would you like one?”

She pushed him away and sniffed, clearly overwhelmed with what fate lies in store for her and her oblivious subjects who still want to be with her.

Fortunately, Conductor-Yveltal made her make her decision when he glared at Faitsu. “You, miss, are coming on this train, whether you like it or not.”

The nearby former citizens stared at him in shock, beaks open. Faitsu, too terrified and powerless to rebel, nodded slowly. She then trudged to the train, sobbing the entire time. Conductor-Yveltal watched her sympathetically as she entered the train and disappeared into view, then beckoned forth the other birds. “Come aboard everyone! Don’t you want to help your former Queen and meet your friends and family?”

Many of the citizens nodded and chattered in agreement, then boarded along with her. Yveltal then glanced at the Migrant with a surprising amount of disgust at him. “And you, sir?”

The Migrant gave him a fearful smile. “I need a few minutes to talk with some birds, sir.”

Yveltal glanced at Dr. Esprit and Miru and Kaku, then Trevor, who all trembled nervously other the legendary’s gaze, then nodded. “...I suppose.”

The Migrant then approached the doctor, who backed away from him, pulling the kids closer to her. “What do you want?” she spat.

“Oh, don’t be so cold!” he grunted, putting down his bindle and unwrapping the cloth, revealing a large fossil and a small amber. He picked up the fossil with surprising ease, beaming when he handed the fossil to her. “Here you go! I found this dropped back in the Queen’s world.”

“I don’t want it,” she spat.

He then bent down to Miru and Kaku, who weren’t so sure whether to copy the doctor’s example or accept his gift. “Miru, Kaku...wouldn’t you like a gift from Papa?”

Oh gods, talk about being the unfavored child. Poor, poor Trevor...I hope they take the fossil and break his head with it, or at least drop it.

“Merry winter...of course, papa,” they answered reluctantly, putting their hands out. He smiled, and carefully placed the fossil between both hands. They almost dropped it, but quickly were able to carry it between both of them with ease. The Migrant wrapped the bag up and turned away, not knowing that the two had a mischievous glint in their eyes as they gave it to the doctor.

Trevor glared as the Migrant approached him, flames flickering around him and in an aggressive stance. The Migrant, ignoring his own son’s anger, laid the bag down and then gave him the amber. “And here, have this! Isn’t it pretty?”

“....I guess,” he replied coldly, staring down at it in pure disgust.

He chuckled awkwardly. “I actually meant to give it to you a long time ago, haha…”

“Of course,” Trevor said, a bitter smile forming on his face.

The Migrant started to wrap the bag around his stick, giving him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Take care of your mother, okay?”

He then turned away and started to leave, not aware of Trevor’s embers slowly rising into flames. The amber in his wing looked almost ready to melt in it, and an angry orange aura engulfed Dr. Esprit. She cried, “That’s all!? That’s all you had to say for your son!? The son you didn’t love because you were so obsessed with your idea of  _ beauty!? _ ”

The Migrant turned around, shocked. He replied, “I–”

“Thank you doctor, but I can speak for myself,” Trevor interrupted coldly, then gave him a steely glare, his flames now lashing around. “Is that really all you want to say to me? ‘Take care of your mother’? No ‘I love you’? No ‘I’m proud of you’? Or at least ‘You’ve grown’? I already had to take care of her because you left us. You were never there, because we were burdens to you, eating up your money because of our illnesses and never giving you a step forward to your bloody goals. You never cared to feel guilty about leaving us behind until the one time you felt that guilt, that one time you want to compensate for all that lost time, you got yourself killed.”

The Migrant was stunned, and before he could say anything, Trevor continued, “Because you left us, you left  _ me _ –” He pointed to me and X, then Dr. Esprit, his fires flashing blue at the ends. “You made my close friends die. You ruined the life of your own apprentice. You made Mother die a slow, bitter death, as she regrets of ever meeting you. You made me have to work and work until I’m tired to the bone to support myself and Mother, and then lose my freedom for a year, all because you wanted to give me a parting gift to an apprentice you have lied to the “right” way of peace. You gave me no words when I’m lost, yet you were here, and when me and all my friends, my teacher, and your apprentice and other children were literally fighting for our lives, you weren’t there, even though you knew how to fight.”

The Migrant sighed, running his wing through his head. “Trevor–”

“I have no more words left for you,” Trevor spat, throwing his amber at the ground, now just an orange splotch. “Go on, leave. I know you won’t listen to me because I mean nothing to you. And you will  _ never _ mean anything to me.”

The Migrant’s eyes were wide, until they hardened, either to hide what little sadness he had, or permission to leave the son he perceived as worthless. He slowly nodded, then replied, “...As you wish, son.”

He then turned away and slowly entered the train, when all of a sudden, the large fossil slammed into his head. 

“OW!” he screamed as he crashed into the floor facefirst. Everyone laughed at that sight, even Yveltal, who was clutching his stomach.

“Nice aim, doctor,” Rakutsu complimented, snickering as he saw the Migrant rose back up, rubbing his head.

“I always wanted to do that,” she said, beaming the happiest she ever has been, hugging the very happy Miru and Kaku.

I patted Trevor in the back, now panting as if he realized the strain from those powerful words. “You did a good Trevor. That bastard had it coming.”

He sighed, staring at the now empty train room. “...I know. It still hurts, you know…”

I hugged him, nodding. “I understand...it does hurt, no matter how they go. When we wake up, I will always do the best I can to be there for you when you’re thinking about things like this, or something else like that.”

He smiled weakly, then hugged me back. “Thank you, Y. It means a lot to me.”

Yveltal then cleared his throat, then called, “Last call for the Southern Cross! Get on board!”

I looked around for anyone that isn’t part of our party, then shook my head at him. “I think that’s it, Yveltal.”

“Wait!” the professor cried, running towards Yveltal. “Lord Yveltal, can you restore my eyes? I know it’s just a dream and I would be fine in the real world, but I know that you also contain some power of creation, as it is part of a balance between you and Xerneas...”

He nodded, seeming to be grinning under that cap. “Of course, Ms. Platinum. After a long night like that, you deserve it.”

He then placed two “fingers”, one on each eye, a gentle indigo light coming out of them. He then pulled away, leaving her to readjust for a few moments. 

“I...I can see again!” she cried, then turned around, revealing them to be restored to their true shape and gold-silver color. She turned to X and started flying to him, both of them crying when she threw herself into his embrace. “Oh Xavier...I get to see you again…for one last time…”

X nodded, teary-eyed. “It’s...it’s good to be seen.” He then gave a grateful smile to Yveltal. “Thank you so much, Lord Yveltal.”

She turned to him with a grateful smile too. “Yes...thank you so much.”

He nodded, dipping his cap that didn’t cover a soft smile underneath. “You’re welcome Ms. Platinum and Mr. Xavier.” He then gazed at the rest of us, with practically everyone shuddering from those terrifying icy blue eyes. “I will see you all at the next stop, and I promise an explanation for everything. Thank you all for your brave deeds, and may you live a long, fruitful life.”

Yveltal then returned to the train, leaving us all alone to wait for the station. In the meantime, we can just relax and be happy that we had done good for us and for everyone else! What an adventure...I wonder what answers the gods will give...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuuji and the King deserves no rights, and neither does Lysandre and Faitsu (well she gets some but not all of them) here. It annoys me _so fucking much_ in how they brush off the King nearly trying to kill everyone and already had killed people basically, and be like "Oh hews a swad liddle bawby :((((" and let him get on the train with no punishment. Really? At least Hato Moa made Shuu have to figure out how to cure this supposedly incurable disease and be stuck in a wheelchair for all the shit he had done in BBL. 
> 
> Ryuuji basically tells his son "Oh take care of your mom, k?" and gives him a tiny dried honey stone and dips, compared to actually talking with Shuu. There are so many bad implications of him (both versions) being neglectful to their ill wife and ill son, and I'm going to bring that up to the light through Trevor here. Trevor also has been through a lot of stressful things because of Lysandre, and had to rely on the guy who betrayed him and an accomplice to his best friend's murder for advice instead of his _own father_ (but then again, a lot of it is his father's fault), so he's very angry to say the least. 
> 
> And very unfortunately for Lysandre, Emma sides with Trevor, already kinda feeling like she's the side chick for him, and super mad that her mentor is just as a shitty dad as her own parents. Shuu doesn't even have the audacity to call out his mentor about that, _even though he openly questioned why his mentor never goes home_ , so I got a lot of kicks having Emma throw a fossil at his head.
> 
> Holiday Star criminally underused Hitori's and Nageki's relationship, so have some more touching moments with X and Platinum. They're very good for the soul.


	17. A Ride to Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Train: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv7GHftqBak  
> Explanation of the Other World: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-0VZ8ObXOY

I took a seat with Trevor, turning to Yveltal as he watched all of us take our seats. When everyone settled down, he cleared his throat.

“So have you made yourselves comfortable?” he asked. 

Everyone nodded, too stupefied to say anything.

He smiled, then took off his hat and straightened out his collar, revealing his true face. Trevor clutched my arm at the sight and hid behind my arm, and I patted his wing comfortably. “It’s okay Trevor, he’s a good guy.”

“Before the train would start, I would like to have a companion of mine to talk with you too,” Yveltal announced.

A swirl of stars then appeared next to Yveltal, fading away to reveal Lunala, in her tall humanoid form that looked very similar to the Queen’s crude drawing of her. She gave us all a warm smile that melted everyone’s fears somewhat, and made Trevor loosen his grip on my arm and look up to her.

  
“Thank you all, from the bottom of our hearts, for the bravery and resolution you demonstrated wonderfully tonight,” she said, her hands out of her cloak that resembled her wings. “Without your hard work, the Queen would have continued luring in wandering souls into the world of Avernus, until she has grown beyond the power of many legendaries.”

Most of the birds stared at her in shock, beaks agape, except Gold, who seemed to be excited for something, Rakutsu, who looks to be deep in thought, X, who looked like he really wants to sleep, and Miru and Kaku, who had fallen asleep already.

I glanced around to see if anyone was willing to talk, then decided to do so myself. ”Why did you send us here? They could have died in that world. X and I may have been trapped for eternity with her. Why couldn’t you guys deal with her?”

  
Yveltal nodded slowly. “Yes, but the Queen...well now, she’s just Faitsu, is a very powerful being. The power of the soul and its will...it is not to be underestimated. Even throughout the history of the world where you come from and most other worlds, there were relatively few Chandelures that were able to attain the power to consume entire souls, and most of them are granted that power by me.”

“But why aren’t they as powerful as her?” the professor questioned, worry written all over her face. Trevor also shared the same sentiments, clutching me tightly again.

“The soul is still present, and from that, she can draw that power because it’s a part of her, not consumed like a Chandelure to benefit their own bodies,” Lunala explained. “We did attempt to persuade her from doing this when we noticed how there were very few birds that wanted to be reborn…” 

She looked down sadly. “But by then, it was too late. Even with the vast and nearly infinite power of Hoopa, whom Giratina sent as a diplomat, she managed to overpower him by binding her soul to the Flame of Creation, waiting for him to tire, before she kicked him out and seal off all contact from the other legendaries, with the exception of me and Yveltal. But even then, we couldn’t stay within long, as Xavier and Yvonne had known with the disappearing station.”

“So you sent mortals because they seem the most unsuspecting for the Queen,” X concluded.

Lunala nodded, surprisingly frank about this questionable situation. “Not only that, you know more about mortal pain and anguish than any god does, so it’s engraved into your very soul. You do not have a physical body to hold back your soul’s power, so your will, your hope for life, concentrated in the stars of Yveltal’s planisphere, could break open the seal of Avernus.”

Yveltal sighed. “Unfortunately, there was also the risk you would fall into her trap because without your body protecting you, it is much easier for her to know your fears and secrets.” A gentle smile then formed on his face. “But you will certainly be rewarded with your valiant efforts, with a guaranteed passage to the Heavenly Mountains.”

“I’m...not so sure if I would really like that reward,” Trevor mumbled. “If I can’t see my mother again…”

“Don’t worry about it, Trevor,” Yveltal assured. “You can travel to other afterlives as you like. You can go back and pay a visit to those on Earth too, but we don’t really recommend haunting as a way to spend it. Easy to go all black and bitter, you know.”

“Though at least we are given something,” Ruby said.

Yveltal then nodded at Dr. Esprit, who looked extremely confused and shocked that the gods indeed, do have godly power. “And for you, Emma, your sight and flight will recover soon enough.”

“This sounds way too much like a dream,” she sighed. “Please, don’t lavish with me with your promises that you and others say when you haven’t been there for most of my life.”

A strange glint appeared in his eye. “If that’s what you want to believe, Emma.”

He then gave me a wink, which caught me off guard. “And for you, Yvonne...well, perhaps there will be a nudge to bring you back to life.”

“Wh...what?” I responded, then mentally kicked myself for such a response.

  
“Really!?” Trevor exclaimed, then turned to me, wide-eyed. “You’ll be going back!?”

“Well...I don’t know for sure,” I shrugged.

“This goes beyond the ridiculousness of a dream,” Dr. Esprit groaned, rubbing her forehead. “I would rather just wake up now.”

“But now there is hope for Edel Blau’s body to be restored to its lively glory!” Gold exclaimed, beaming at me happily, then at Yveltal and Lunala. “Thank you, O Just Lords!”

“Ahahaha…” Yveltal chuckled awkwardly. “No need for the fancy titles, Yveltal and Lunala are just fine. Besides, you deserve more gratitude than we do. You have done most of the work, after all.”

Lunala then turned to the window, then back to Yveltal. “We should get the train started. We don’t want to get too off schedule.”

Yveltal nodded, putting back his hat and pulling back his collar. “Of course Lunala.”

  
She then turned to us, with a very grateful and sweet smile. “May you all live a long and fruitful life.”

With that, she disappeared into a swirl of stars. Yveltal dipped his hat, then said, “Have a nice trip back, and may you all live the best lives you can have.” Right after that, he vanished into the shadows.

“That...was certainly strange,” Black remarked.

“It goes beyond that word,” the professor disagreed, still very confused. “It’s surreal.”

Before anyone can say anything else, the speakers then crackled, followed by Lunala’s voice, announcing, “Sorry for the delay. The train will start moving right now.”

We heard the doors closing, and soon after, the whistle of the train. The familiar churning started, followed by some bumps, every now and then. 

“Never have I thought that I would be relieved by merely sitting in a train,” Ruby mumbled.

“I share the same sentiments, Ruby,” Rakutsu agreed.

I turned to X, who was leaning into the professor’s shoulder, happy and at peace. She caressed the side of his face, then rested her head onto his, both of them smiling. It’s really nice to see them together again, even for a little bit…

I glanced at everyone else in the room, dozing off, some already asleep. I turned to Trevor, who seemed to already have fallen asleep in my arm. I smiled at him too, then rested my head on the side of his chair, watching the river of stars pass swiftly outside. I started to fall asleep too, feeling the safest and calmest in a long, long time. We’re all going home...going home to a better future.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Holiday Star, the last chapter would be the penultimate scene of the game, however, there are deleted scenes that extends the ending by having a scene revealing the Conductor is Death. I think this was removed to make the ending not drag on and because it's kinda obvious to the player probably, but I added back in here because there needs to be some explanation of all the crazy things that happened other than "Uhhhhh it was just a dream and it just happened".


	18. A New Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faitsu and Lysandre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfVbh5unGUA

I stared out at the River of Stars, waiting anxiously for Yveltal. The beauty of the outside can’t alleviate my worries. I had done what I believed was right, and this is what I am rewarded: all my hard work, gone, the gods turning their back against me once again, and to be defeated by that awful, awful bird’s brother, whom I was killed for. What a cruel, cruel joke. Not even her apologies for the wrongs she did to me made me feel better when I wouldn’t remember it afterwards. And now, I’m going to my final death place, where Mom could possibly live, or possibly not, but either way, I would never get to see.

“You should eat some stardust sugarcubes, Faitsu,” the large Talonflame next to me said, offering me some of his. “They’re so good!”

“I’m…not hungry.”

“You should still eat, since you have a major meeting coming soon,” he pointed out, which made me start crying a little. “They’ll make you feel more relaxed and warm your soul!”

“What’s the point of sweets when it wouldn’t save me in the end?” I questioned, trying to not cry even harder. “I’m that big evil bird that turned on the gods, defeated Hoopa even in his most powerful form, and lied and trapped other souls for the good no one understands!”

The Talonflame pulled back and looked away. “...I suppose you’re right. But there are many, many people who had committed many atrocities across worlds. What you did was out of noble belief, but ultimately constraining of many’s freedoms. But I don’t think you’ll be up there with those atrocious individuals, since your subjects are still well.”

I felt a little more at ease, and wiped away my tears. He is right. My subjects had been asleep for the longest time, and many of them don’t seem to care of what I did to them. However, there are those who weren’t happy with what I had done, for they were still alive when I met them, and they may spread the word amongst others…

“Your Highness! Your Highness!” a Corviknight cried, and I turned to see her along with several other birds grinning at me. “Want to build pillow forts and have pillow fights? I found lots of them in the other car, and the Conductor allowed us to have fun with them!”

“M-maybe later,” I replied. “Go ahead without me, okay?”

“Okay!” she cheerfully said, and flew away with her friends.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. It still is jarring on how they are still nice to me...but appreciated. I wished Yveltal was here right now…

All of a sudden, the room grew chilly. The Talonflame urgently tapped on my wing, and I slowly turned around to see the legendary himself, his hat in his wings and collar straightened out to reveal his face.

“Good evening, Faitsu,” he greeted, which made me start crying even more.

“P-please….just say it quick!” I begged. “Don’t toy with me!”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, and I feared he would use Oblivion Wing on me. Instead, he said, “Please, don’t be afraid of me. We have met before, and I would like to consider each other as friendly acquaintances.”

“F-friendly!?”

Why is he acting like this!?

He nodded. “Yes. I mean to tell you that while you will be judged and given a sentence for your act of treason, it would not be as extreme as burning up your soul entirely. No soul was harmed when you absorbed them, so it would not be as heavy, and those who fell into a vegetative state then died were considerably minor compared to the souls of those who were already dead or those who were still in a coma.” 

I glared at his beak, hoping to convey my anger at him without staring at those creepy eyes. “How do I know you aren’t lying!?”

He cocked his head towards the outside. “Your world you have put a lot of love in was destroyed by a bunch of shattered souls, like you. You knew of the trials and tribulations they had to struggle through. They are very similar to you. However, I hope you take it as a lesson that loss and pain, while undesirable, is a part of life, and to take that loss and pain to better yourself, or to let go of it, is a critical part of life. It helps you grow.” 

“W-why are you so nice?” I asked. “W-what do you want!?”

He shook his head. “Nothing much, Faitsu. I merely just want to give you advice. I enable all destruction of things, so it is my duty, if I can, to teach mortals about my domain. You have committed grave crimes because of your ignorance of it.”

Of course, he’s going to treat me like a criminal. Because he refused to see the good in my ways.

He gazed at the river of stars running past by the train, a wistful look on his face. “You may dearly love Xerneas, as she enables all birth of things, but she and I are in reality, partners that can not be without the other. We may clash and brought destruction in our clashes, but we also created worlds together, and the ancestors of the Pokemon you know now. Those Pokemon will die, but they will be reborn, whether as food for plants, or as entirely different beings. Life and destruction are not absolute opposites, meant to oppose the other. We both create a cycle that things must follow.” 

He nodded at me. “It is understandable that mortals do not understand this, for their fear of death and loss prevails. But change is necessary, and there will be ends and beginnings. What kind, not even I can be sure, but it will happen. You stifling that change for the souls that desperately needed the world’s flame and others’ company, and trapping those whose time has not come yet ruins that balance, and can eventually lead to disorder that can go beyond even Zygarde’s reach.” He gave me a sympathetic look, which made me feel even worse. “In the end, you had isolated yourself, so scared of change, that you have lost yourself. It is our fault to not have realized your deep-rooted fear of it would lead to harm to yourself and others, and I am deeply sorry for it, Faitsu.”

Alone, without anyone to talk to...I thought it was good at first, because there was no arguing and crying, but...it did get awfully lonely at times. My only company was the brief meetings with the wandering souls. Sometimes it was boring when there were no new visitors...but I tried not to mind. Had I really been that unwell when I was the Queen?

“B-but I don’t like not knowing what lays ahead…” I muttered. “It’s scary…”

Scary, but is being alone really better?

He nodded. “Indeed, at times it does, but change is something you can control yourself.” He smiled at the door behind him. “How about you go and play with your former subjects? They’re two cars behind us here. Change can include fun things, Faitsu. It can be small things that prepare you to other ones. Besides, I think one part of your sentence will be to spend time with them, among other trials.”

That...doesn’t sound so bad. He really does seem to be nice, and he has a point. I had longed to release the slumbering birds within me to play with, but the fear of arguing made me not. I can finally make up for all that lost time of boredom.

“O-okay then…” I replied, and slowly got off my seat and went towards the door. I turned to Yveltal for his response, only to see a gentle smile. Feeling a little relieved, I opened the door to another hall of chairs. I entered it cautiously, and when I realized that nothing has happened, I took some more steps forward, and more, and more. Eventually, I reached the next car, and started running to the one ahead. 

When I opened the door, I saw a bunch of pillow forts built already, and several birds hitting each other with pillows. Some birds turned to me, beaming happily at me.

“Welcome Your Highness! Now, which fort do you want to choose?”

I glanced across the room, trying to see which one looked the best. I felt more at ease, and let a smile. I think I can face the gods just fine.

* * *

Yveltal stood there for several more moments, enjoying the joy of seeing a troubled bird starting to embrace her fear. But when his eyes landed onto Lysandre, glancing at him sullenly, he remembered he had to return back to business.

He turned to the Talonflame, and cleared his throat. “And for you, Lysandre...I can’t say that your sentence will be better than Faitsu’s.”

The Talonflame’s beak dropped, then bristled, his face contorted into rage. “What is the meaning–”

“Do you remember your time on the edges of the Forest of Suffering?” he questioned. “I certainly hoped you do, now that your memories have returned, but then again, your former apprentice has a very strong aim. I’m not certain it’s possible to lose one’s memories from a blunt object after death…” He then shrugged. “...but there are many impossibilities.”

“I had helped them escape!” Lysandre protested. “I gave them the knowledge I had to do so!”

“But you didn’t try to help them rescue the others, or your son, didn’t you?” Yveltal retorted, giving him a knowing look. “All you did was try to help your former apprentice, which we both know is blatantly unequal treatment on your side.”

Lysandre looked down, trying to find an answer to his question.

“You didn’t try to fight Faitsu either, even though you were one of the most experienced battlers,” Yveltal continued, sternly glaring at him to catch his attention. “What you had done was an act of cowardice and selfishness. You knew that your son and his friends and teacher could have been trapped there forever. You knew that your former apprentice and her children could suffer the same fate too. But you never helped them in that regard.”

“Essentia could have managed fine–” 

“No more protests, Lysandre,” Yveltal snapped. “You were given a chance to prove you are worthy of reincarnation after your bloodstained life. But it’s clear you aren’t. While from an objective point of view, I wouldn’t consider burning your soul to be a proportionate punishment, you most certainly will return to the Forest of Suffering again, and this time, it won’t be as mild as before.”

“Yveltal–” Lysandre started, but the legendary disappeared into shadow, leaving him alone to his fate.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really want Animal Crossing New Horizons right now.
> 
> Double upload because the two chapters were originally supposed to one chapter, but I split it to make it more smooth. Also this is the most appropriate place to put it.
> 
> This is another deleted scene adapted here, where the King wonders what his future will be and Ryuuji assures him. Because I want to emphasize that Faitsu will face punishment and rehabilitation, and make Lysandre gets his punishment for not being very helpful to everyone and be even more ambiguous as a person, I kept it here. 
> 
> Also, keep yourself safe everyone in this trying time.


	19. Return to a Peaceful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return to Peace: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv7GHftqBak  
> X’s Departure: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrFP7eqM48A

“Salutations, Emerald,” Rakutsu greeted, entering the maintenance room and closing the door behind.

Emerald looked up from the documents he was examining, then gave him a curious look. “Good morning, Blake. Why are you here? I thought you were at graduation ceremony already….” He then looked down in shame. “And I also forgot too.”

“Eh, ceremonies aren’t my thing,” he shrugged. “And I’m kinda tired of having girls flock over me, so since today’s going to be the worst, I asked Red to give me my diploma then say to everyone that I had to go on vacation early. I’m just here to talk with Ruby and not have to talk with Aethera before her trip to the cafe as long as I can.”

Emerald sighed. “You still must respect her wishes, Blake. She is well enough to be able to walk outside on her own, and we have to try to treat her as humanely as possible. She is a valuable person to the party, you know.”

Rakutsu glanced down at the documents and picked up one. “I assume you’re doing background checks on the incoming students?”

Emerald nodded. “Yes, you can never be sure on what the Staraptors are planning, and we can’t remain complacent.” He shook his head. “That had nearly destroyed everything for us.”

“That is tedious work, how about I help you?” Rakutsu offered. 

“That would take hours,” Emerald pointed out, then chuckled. “Are you really that desperate to not escort Aethera?”

Rakutsu nodded after a few moments of silence. “...You have a point.” He started going back to the door, saying, “I also came here to check on Dr. Esprit. That whole situation in the dream world probably still has a toll on her.”

Emerald smiled. “I don’t think I’ll be able to finish all these background checks before she leaves, so thank you very much, Blake.”

“It’s nothing,” he called, the door opened in his wing. “And adieu, Emerald!”

* * *

When Rakutsu opened the door, he saw on the floor shattered glass of what seemed to be a flask. Emma didn’t seem to have realized it fell until when she glanced up at him, staring at her in shock.

“Doctor, are you all right?” he asked, watching Miru and Kaku run over to get the broom and container leaning on a shelf.

“I’m...I’m fine, really,” she replied, pulling herself up from her desk to get the broom and container from the two children instead. “Just...thinking about a lot of things.”

Rakutsu went over to her desk and examined it, which was even more disorderly than usual. He then glanced down at the trash can next to it, which had an enormous rock within it. 

_“Huh, that’s strange,_ ” he thought. “ _This must have been the fossil Lysandre had given to her, but how is it here, when it’s from the dream world and she had rejected it?”_

“Yes, I know that’s there,” she sighed when she passed by him with the tools in wing. “I think once I’m done cleaning, I’ll just go take a walk in the woods while the kids stay here. I need to throw away that thing properly, after all…”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help, doctor?” Rakutsu asked.

“Merry winter! We’ll help her just fine!” Miru assured.

“Merry winter! But what is Rakutsu doing here?” Kaku asked. “Isn’t there a graduation ceremony?”

Rakutsu gave them a friendly smile. “I’m asked the principal to allow me to skip and get my diploma, because I’m not a big fan of them.”

“Well, you better return back to whatever business you have soon,” the doctor said as she swept away the shards. 

“Don’t remind me,” Rakutsu sighed, then turned to the door, giving her a wave. “But adieu doctor! May we meet again!”

“Bye, and have a nice day,” she replied gruffly. Soon after he left, she went over to the trash and focused on the fossil. It levitated out of the trash and over to the edge of her desk, making room for the glass shards she dumped into afterwards.

Emma turned over the fossil on the desk, revealing the small, elegantly carved words underneath: _“To Essentia: Your pain is temporary now, but it will be nothing when you live out your dreams. I’ll be waiting.”_

She flipped the fossil down, and gave a mirthful laugh, looking up at the ceiling above. “What a funny joke, pretending you care for me.” 

Focusing on the fossil again, she picked it up, much lighter in her wings than it usually would, then focused on the doorknob for it to open. Before closing it, she turned to Miru and Kaku, staring at her with wonder, and gave them a smile. “Stay here, okay? Don’t run around and disturb the classes.”

The two nodded. “Yes Mama!”

* * *

“Congratulations, all of you, for your three years of high school!” Mr. Kasai proclaimed into the microphone. “Applaud for yourselves once again!”

Everyone in the room stomped and cheer, as the third years waved from the front row seats. Camera flashes filled the room, followed by the headmaster announcing, “You all are dismissed! Go back to your families and enjoy your spring break!”

The students cheered in celebration of the break, then went to find their families among the crowd. Unfortunately for me, I can’t fly and find Ms. Feu or Trevor quickly, so I have to push through the flock of birds.

“Excuse me! Coming through! Sorry!” I called, trying to go to the back of the room. “Ah! Sorry for stepping on your foot!”

When I finally reached the back of the room, I came upon the heartwarming sight of Malva and Trevor, hugging. Black, Gold, and Ruby were also there, happy for the two.

“Hello guys!” I greeted. “Sorry for being late, the crowd is really awful.”

“It’s fine Y!” my friends assured.

“It’s just good to see you too, Y,” Trevor agreed, smiling. “I really can’t believe we get to be up here, with everyone…”

Ms. Feu frowned at Trevor. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Trevor! I knew with your strong work ethic and Y’s will make you able to get up here! Now come stand next to me Y!” She then turned to Ruby and gave her Holocaster. “Can you take a picture of us, Amachi?”

Ruby nodded. “Of course, Ms. Feu!”

I then took her place next to Ms. Feu, wrapping an arm around her and holding my certificate in front of her. Trevor did the same, all of them looking at the camera beaming. With a flash, they separated, with Trevor checking the picture himself. He smiled and nodded. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Ruby.”

Ruby nodded as he gave back Malva her Holocaster. “You’re welcome, Trevor.”

“Now our festivity has come to an end, shall we say farewell to Asterius, too?” Gold asked.

Ah yeah...I hope that he hasn’t faded away while we were gone...I’m so used to him just always being there that I forgot today, he _really_ will be gone.

“A friend of yours, I presume?” Ms. Feu asked, a bit confused.

Trevor nodded. “Yeah, he’s a really good friend. However, he doesn’t like big crowds, so we’re going to the library soon. That’s where we’ll meet with him.”

Ms. Feu turned to all of us, even more confused. “Where’s his family?”

  
“Well, he has his older sister here, she’s his guardian,” I said.

She gave a relieved sigh. “That’s good. It would be very sad if he went to his graduation alone and all.”

I winced a bit, but tried to hide it. X would never be able to graduate, but it’s best if she doesn’t know that.

“Shouldn’t we change our clothes before we come visit him?” Ruby asked, holding up his graduation robe. “Flying in these clothes would be a nuisance.”

“We should just keep this on and hurry,” I insisted, putting my certificate and hat into Ms. Feu’s wing, with Trevor also doing the same. “He might be leaving soon.”

“Well, better now than never!” Trevor agreed, then started running after them. “See you later at dinner, Mother!”

“Bye Ms. Feu!” everyone else called

Malva smiled, waving back at them too. “Goodbye to you all too.”

* * *

When we arrived at the library, the professor, Rakutsu, and Emerald were already there, with the professor no longer wearing her illusion. X was standing in front of them, slightly dim and with bright, glowing eyes. Oh gods, he’s fading away already…

“X!” I called, running towards him. “You’re fading away now?”

“That is awfully quick!” Trevor remarked, flying at him with Black running to his side

“This process was certainly expected, but I didn’t foresee this!” Gold agreed, flying after all of us.

“Shhhhh…” the professor hushed, glancing at X who winced a little. “He...really can’t handle these loud noises right now.”

“Sorry,” Gold whispered.

“It really is happening...isn’t it?” Black asked, a frown all over his face.

“Even I cannot see...I can feel the pain in your hearts,” Ruby murmured, looking at the direction we all were mournfully.

X nodded, but he smiled, a sad one, but still a beautiful one. He turned to all of us, his eyes tearing up. “Thank you, you all. From the depths of my heart, I am truly grateful for you all to be here.” 

“And it was a pleasure to have known you too, X,” I agreed.

His smile grew when he looked at me, his eyes growing brighter and his body darker. “Thank you, so much Y, for coming to this library. I would have never thought that meeting you would have freed me from this prison, to free those who would bear the burden of my past…” He nodded at Trevor. “And thank you so much Trevor, for not being bound by logic and reason in your investigation, and help me remember to help you and so many others against the plans of the party. That year with you and Y were truly a peaceful year.”

“I should be thanking you, for saving us all…” Trevor murmured, tears starting to form around his face. I gave him a hug, as he started to sob.

“I wish I can see you, Evans, but even I can, I do not believe the most beautiful Gracidea flower can express my gratitude for what you have done last year, in our time of peril,” Ruby agreed.

“You have truly been a hero, even when unseen,” Rakutsu added, a sad grin on his face. “I would have been honored to fight alongside with you as long as I can be with the Togekisses.”

“To think that we will have help from beyond is mind-boggling, but we are grateful for your service, all the same,” Emerald said, bowing towards him.

“May you continue being the light everyone will follow when you live your next life,” Gold said, holding his wings in prayer then looking up at X with teary eyes. “It was truly an honor to have fight against the threats that loomed over us with you, X.”

“Don’t lose that strong soul you have proven just a few days ago and last year, all right?” Black asked.

“You make me very proud, Xavier,” the professor said, a very sad smile on her face. “I am so sorry that my sins can not make me see you...but I hope you can see my pride to have been your sister.”

X’s body grew darker, but his eyes still shined brightly when he turned to her, a rueful smile on his face. “I can see, Platinum. I can see your pride clearly.” He then turned to all of us, beaming as tears continue to fall from his face. “And thank you, all of you, for your kind words.”

He then went over to hug Trevor, who was now wailing. I have started tearing up too, for I could see barely Trevor’s wing underneath his. They hugged for several long moments until they broke apart. He also went to hug Gold, much to his surprise, but they stayed there for several moments, until they broke apart for him to go hug the professor, who could only imagine where his back was and rub it, despite the seemingly cold air. The sight made me cry more, and I wiped away, trying to not think of her entire body now visible under his.

X then came to me, now almost like a shadow. He pulled me into a hug, and he felt so, so cold. His tears were like water from the icicles of my cave in the early morning, so very frigid. I’m not sure if I have felt such coldness in my core in a long, long time...has it really been so long?

“Y...I know that I should have told you this before I go…” he murmured.

“Better now than never, X,” I whispered.

“Yes but...it always scared me, even though I knew it would come…” he sighed, then pulled away a little, a very sweet, very sad smile on his face. “But I love you, Y. I love you very much, and I’m so sorry that we couldn’t be together.”

I smiled at X, now nearly invisible. Despite the consequences...it feels sweet. More sweet than bitter. And I…

“Y...Y, I–”

I turned to the direction of that voice, but I saw red light. I looked around, to see the library and my friends was no more. I felt myself being pulled away from where I stood further, and further, and further– 

* * *

I blink my eyes until I am fully awake as I can. Instantly, I moved away from the light above to a...big pillow? Where...am I?

“Y! You’re awake!” a very familiar voice calls next to me.

I blink heavily, and turned to the direction from where he came from. I made out a...Talon...flame. He...he was larger than I remember, and tears in his gray eyes. I know him, I know he’s– 

“Trev...or?” I ask.

He nodded, the tears pouring out from his eyes. “Yes. Yes, it’s me, Yvonne.”

Yvonne...I remember that name. That’s my true name, that I did not use for so long.

“Trev...or…” I repeated, trying to pull myself upward, but my arms, tired for some reason, gave way. Immediately, I collapse back into where I was. How...long was I asleep? All I can remember was being in a library, saying goodbye to a shiny Deci...dueye...for the second time, I think? 

“Here, let me help you Ms. Gabena,” another familiar voice says from next to me, and I remember that voice. That voice… it came from my nightmares, and my most recent dream…

Suddenly, I’m sitting upwards in my bed, orange aura lining me. I turn to who did that, and see a Honchkrow, wearing a white...coat and feathers coming out from her crest to her neck. I saw that Honchkrow many times in my dreams. However, she wore glasses in those dreams.

“Doc...tor?” I ask.

She nods, a small smile on her face. “Yes, that is me. Hello, Ms. Gabena. Hopefully you had slept well?”

“He...llo,” I reply, then nodded. “Yes...I had...many dreams. They were...strange.” I shudder at an...image…of a bird...in my cave. For some...reason...I know that...was a bad bird. “Some...times...scary…”

The doctor nods, her eyes seeming to understand deeply on what I had seen...in my sleep. Which is...weird.

I turn to Trevor, giving a grateful smile to her. He suddenly embraces me, and rubs his tears on my shirt. I realize that this isn’t mine, but I don’t care. My arms became light and easy to use all of a sudden, and I instinctively wrap them around him. I think...I think I remember...why I’m here….

“Welcome back, Y,” Trevor whispers to me. 

I smile, tears coming out from my eyes as I nodded. “It...It is good to see you...again, Trevor.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it took nearly three years, but I had done it. I had finally finished the two series of Hatospe. 4/4/2017 was the day I had laid down my plans for this AU on Google Docs, not knowing it would last for this long, and now, on 3/22/2020, I finished uploading it. I have so much to say that I had dumped it out here, but it got so lengthy that I decided making it its own chapter would be better. I have so many feelings and spent so much time on it that I got too ahead of myself in my grievances of the original source, that I didn't celebrate it here.
> 
> Now for some comments on this chapter: 
> 
> The rest of the deleted scenes in HB are added back, because they're really interesting and a shame that it got cut out, save for Tohri sending Leone JB chocolates and being "monitored closely" by the party, because the Togekiss Party here is a lot more competent. 
> 
> The ending's a last minute inclusion because I wanted to tie up the "Y's probably going to get resurrected" plot thread, my past tense style, and the dream motif, so all the series' events are real memories in dreams. You can interpret that Y's remembering things because those are her past lives and time as a ghost, or Y actually lived through the first series's events in different timelines while she was dead here, with TOHL mostly being recounted by Trevor and remembered by Y in a dream, along with this series. I was a bit hesitant to include it at first, because I originally wanted to go with the safer end of X confessing to Y and then he leaves, leaving it ambiguous if Y actually reciprocates or not. Fear not, everything in this AU has happened, it's up to you to interpret on what was Y's state when she experienced it. 
> 
> Now for the future of this AU: while the two series are officially done and completed, an adaptation of Tohri's route will be uploaded soon, but with a darker twist. The prequel series focusing on Rakutsu, Shauna, and Wally will probably not be written because of lack of motivation. There may be a sidestory focusing on X and Plat uploaded, taking place during Plat's story. If I like HB3 enough, I may continue the AU in the form of the third series. Otherwise, it's safe to say it's ended, save for some side stories.


	20. Author's Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be quite long, and ranty. You can skip if you want to the end.

I got into Hatoful Boyfriend by my friend GP's recommendation. I was, at the time, in love with the Western visual novel app Choices, and wanted her to play it. In return, I would play it.

When I first started playing it, I was charmed by it. It was quite funny and silly, and easy to grasp. I remembered clearly of completing my first romance route with Professor Nanaki, and being confused of his backstory hints (but unfortunately, it didn't serve up quite well as I expected). The other routes made me laugh, made me sad, and also terrified me with Shuu and his constant "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" theme going on. It also drew me in to the bigger world of it, through Yuuya's route, albeit I have some grievances with it.

And then, when I got the pop-up to fulfill the promise, I said yes. And then I entered, expecting 30 minutes of content, but instead got four hours of craziness, of me, the protagonist, being dead, of playing as Ryouta as he tried to cope with all the insanity happening around him, trying to seek justice for me, trying to figure out why he's trapped with everyone here. It was bizarre yet mostly wonderfully written, with the exception of Hitori/Kazuaki part. It made me so happy to see everyone just to get out of there, _alive_ , to see Hiyoko and Ryouta have a hope for a better life. And when the screen started fading black, I remembered well of my laptop malfunctioning somehow and I panicked, believing I wouldn't get the achievement for that ending, or the game would reset and I have to start over again, because I had to sleep soon, and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to play it. 

But when I finally entered the game, I looked into the Archives. There it was: a hand-drawn picture of the entire cast, with Hato Moa thanking the player, me, for playing her creation. I was touched. I was glad to support her, and love her game.

And I loved it so much, that I started thinking about Spe characters in this world. I started assigning who's who in my head, making up scenarios, unable to go to sleep because of all these ideas that I love. I talked about it with some friends, wrote them down, just to have fun, I thought. But then I felt the urge to write it, and so, I did. 

I started with the idea of making Sapphire as Hiyoko, and Wally as Ryouta. Green was Sakuya, Dia was Kazuaki, Colress was Shuu, X and Rakutsu were still Nageki and Yuuya, X, Y, and Trevor were Rabu, Azami, and Kenzaburou respectively, considered Silver or Gladion as Anghel, and Emma was Leone J.B. But my love for the XY arc prevailed, and so, Y became the heroine, and Trevor her best friend. I was oblivious about Kazuaki's true nature at the time, and when I thought about it, I realized I didn't think things through. I changed Dia and Silver (his true identity, I suppose) to be Platinum and Fai. I settled on Gold for Anghel. 

I was very ambitious. I wanted to write all the romance routes into one big story, with them adapted to be strictly platonic in nature save for X and Trevor. It would end with Y and Rakutsu facing off Colress, but they both would perish from the fight. Y was given a second chance, but this time, she wished for the aid of Gold, and they'd unite and defeat Colress together, with Y starting a relationship with Trevor. The promise would be the third story, fulfilled the year after that fiasco, with Colress returning somehow and arranging Y's death to kickstart the plan of war against humans and their genocide. The fourth story would hold all the events of Holiday Star, which I hadn't played yet. 

But with some discussion with my friends, I realized that this would truly too much for me to handle. So I stuck with the game's format, and split all the romance routes into their own timelines, but of the same world and universe. While unconventional for fan fiction, it would still be a lot more easier for me to manage, and easier to start too. Because of that the inspiration high, and it was summer, I wrote every day. It was a positive thing for me, in times of stress and transition to high school. While I struggled writing Black's story because of the stress and because of lack of inspiration, I still persevered, writing in order to give me some sense of joy.

While I wrote, I entered Holiday Star, with the high praise of GP, saying it would leave me shaken. But I had no strong memories of playing it the first time around. I was expecting to be shaken, but two weeks later, I just gave up. I never really thought much of it again.

I started lurking in the fandom of HB on Tumblr, and there was so much praise of Holiday Star, of the quails, Hitori and the real Kazuaki. I didn't mind it much at first, but as I started thinking more about Holiday Star later, I came to dislike it. The King wasn't as great as the fandom painted out, Kazuaki was horribly flawed writing-wise, almost the entire cast were shafted (with the exception of Yuuya, Nageki, the King, and Ryouta, Anghel, and Shuu to an extent), no development on the world itself, and the game was pretty forgettable as I don't even remember much about it. I ranted and raved about it, but soon forgot about it, focusing on writing Hatospe.

But Hatospe also had opened me to the true nature of this game, due to rewatching it and replaying it again. I went through the promise, BBL, again, and saw all the flaws. It was best enjoyed the first time for the shock factor, but the second time, when I know what's happening, I wasn't impressed. There was wasted potential for both parties, the Dove Party looks startlingly incompetent and corrupt, Sakuya, the deurotagonist, had a very flawed character development, and Professor Nanaki's arc was finished in a sloppy way. This was ignored by the fandom, ignored by the hype, and I grew to be somewhat disillusioned by it.

With the bitterness of realizing that a game that I loved so much, that I'd put in days to write about it, I played Holiday Star. My opinion on it grew better, but not much. I grew to appreciate the King as a villain, but still disliked him as a character. The game otherwise was pretty much how i remembered it: no development to the world, majority of the entire cast shafted in the main game, Sakuya, Anghel, and Kazutori being hit hard the most as I have discussed before, the first half of the game being pretty much pointless and obviously trying to build up and create the shock factor in the latter half of the game even though majority of the players are aware the world's quite dark underneath it's ridiculous surface, and a weird and random setting that never gets explained, unlike how Hato Moa did for the first game.

This isn't just me talking, other game critics can agree. Only outside of Steam do you see people give less than favorable reviews about it. The first two episodes bore them due to their lack of relevance to the overall plot and world, and the King's not redeemable enough to save the game, on top of all the writing flaws on it. Sure, the game may be light-hearted relief after the first game, but it could have done more exploring the cast's other relationships, their issues, the world around them, the party, but nope. Just throw out all their development in BBL and have them back at square one. Hell, ignore Leone J.B., a character with an interesting backstory, and make an entire romance route for the walking fucking joke that is Tohri. Hato Moa most definitely is capable of writing a complex story like the first game, where almost all the romance routes and BBL can be pieced together to make one really good story. Obviously Holiday Star, with its disjointedness and repetitiveness of the first game's gimmick, is just her flexing about how her game spawned a multimedia franchise.

Because of all these flaws, all this bitterness from the hype backlash that I suffered with Holiday Star, I wrote out of spite, believing I could do better than Hato Moa. School may have just gotten a lot more harder to balance it and writing, or the bitterness, the spite, made me not write every day as I used to. It took me almost a year to finish Heaven of Dreams, which had less of a word count than the Wings of Hopes and Dreams (granted, those words are concentrated into 4 stories and not 11). I forgot that I'm still learning how to be a writer, since it's only been a couple of years since I started writing, and I'm certain I'll return to look at this in the future and be disgusted at my lack of experience. I shouldn't be so cocky about my skill, I should just improve on the flaws of the original material and build it up better.

But Holiday Star wasn't so bad as I believed, or how I seem. I liked how Yuuya gets more development, showing him optimistic despite having a lot of baggage, and a great pep talker. Again I liked the King as a villain because of how similar he is to Hitori, the hypocrisy he exudes, and he really just has a messed up sense of morality and thinks he’s doing good (but then again, I despise both Shuu and Tohri because they’re blatantly evil assholes who really don’t try to change their ways and Kazutori sorta counts but he’s so shoehorned, underdeveloped (do you have any other friends???), unsympathetic, and kinda pathetic, so he’s pretty much the only favorite villain I have of the games). I like how we get to see more of Ryouta’s issues (even though I was sorta put off by them because he feels entitled to Hiyoko but I can see where he’s coming from). I like we get to see a bit more of Anghel, even though he ultimately got shafted. I tried to expand more on that too, because I really enjoyed those parts and want to have fun with them too.

But well, it's all ended now. It's a bittersweet feeling, knowing I worked so hard on it for so long, and now it's no longer there. I hope that I can write some more, whether it be original or still in the Spe fandom, despite my distance from it now and less stronger interest in it than I had when I started. But for now, I'll just enjoy that I had finished a long project I started, for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reader, for reading my stories. I know it is absurd, and really out there for an AU, but I appreciate you enjoying my story, whether privately or publicly with your kudos. I hope that it is fun for you to see this turbulent ride, and hopefully, you can enjoy them again once I start a new story, in a new world.
> 
> And thank you for my friends supported me. I dedicate my work to you all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at https://twitter.com/falconofthefall, or an ask at https://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com.


End file.
